Unexpectedly Expecting
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: H/R - When Reid finds out he is pregnant, his life becomes a massive struggle both physically and emotionally as he must accept his condition, and hide it from the world while making decisions. But unknown to Reid and the team, he is being watched...
1. Chapter 1

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

This fic, like the X-Files, is an AU of an AU. The main Hotch/Reid series has led up to it, and is considered its background, but this fic is not ACTUALLY in the continuing story line. Successive fics will NOT acknowledge this story as having happened.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A man sat in a car, watching a building across the street. Something had happened. He knew it. And he wanted to know what. A car parked outside of the building, and a familiar blonde woman got out and headed into the building. The man smirked. Now THIS was interesting…

* * *

Hotch stood there in the doorway of his home, looking at the person on his doorstep and thinking 'oh lord… not now.' This was NOT what he needed.

"… Haley." He said, surprised.

"… You don't look happy to see me." She said, frowning slightly.

"I… I wasn't expecting you…"

"I tried to call." She said, stepping inside and glancing at his answering machine. The number three blinked on the little screen. "I see you ignored them."

"… I've been out." Hotch said, frowning slightly.

"… With him?" She asked, her tone dark. Hotch sighed. A few months ago, Haley had found out about his relationship with Spencer. It didn't seem to matter to her that they had been divorced for years… she treated him like an adulterer, and even threatened to prevent him from seeing Jack. They were empty threats and he knew it, but it still hurt to hear them. And Haley had made it clear that she did not EVER want Jack to know that his father was sleeping with another man.

"Haley… not now. Please." Hotch groaned, rubbing his forehead. Her frown deepened. "Whatever you're here for, we can talk about it later. I'm busy."

"… He's here, isn't he?" She asked, suddenly. Hotch turned to look at her. She was staring at the familiar brown messenger bag sitting on the sofa. He sighed.

"Yes. He is." He admitted. "Please, Haley… Now isn't a good time." She glared.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your… your…" Hotch turned and looked at her furious face.

"Haley… we weren't doing that." Hotch said, wearily. She blinked and eyed him, then frowned. He looked tired and worn…

"… Is… something wrong?" She asked, her voice soft this time.

"Yes." Hotch said, then winced and shook his head. "No. I mean… not really, but…"

"What is it?" Haley asked, walking over to him.

"It's nothing."

"You don't get upset like this over nothing, Aaron." She said, gently.

"Spencer went to the doctor today." Hotch sighed.

"… Is something wrong?" Haley asked. Now she was looking worried. She may hate the fact that her ex-husband was sleeping with the FBI Genius, and had a steady relationship that was WORKING, but she loved Aaron, and had always been fond of Reid.

"It… It's complicated." Hotch sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Hotch blinked and looked at her, then let out an incredulous laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The man said.

"… Try me." Haley challenged. Hotch paced back and forth a few times. Haley watched him… whatever was going on, was big. Finally Hotch turned and looked at her with an odd look on his face… it looked like he was on the verge of hysterical laughter and shocked tears all at once.

"… He's pregnant."

"… What?"

"Spencer is pregnant." Hotch blurted, that hysterical laughter edging his voice. He ran a hand through his hair and stared around. The man was VERY stressed out. "He'd been feeling… off. He was tired all the time… for several weeks... MONTHS really, was constantly sick to his stomach. And just…" He sighed and slowly sat down on the sofa. "He went to the doctor… They ran some blood work and a urinalysis… and the results that came back were… well… They called for some other tests… and then an abdominal ultrasound. And that's when they found it…"

"You're serious." Haley gasped. Hotch snorted and reached into Reid's messenger bag. He pulled out some small squares of paper and set them down on the coffee table. Slowly, Haley sat down and stared at the ultrasound images.

"… He's six months along." Hotch breathed.

"How is it possible?" Haley gasped, staring at the images that were so familiar… reminiscent of the ones taken from her own body when she was pregnant with Jack.

"Reid explained it all to me… in detail." Hotch said.

"And?"

Hotch paused, then chuckled. "And I couldn't understand a damn word of it." He admitted, shaking his head. "But if you want it simplified in the roughest terms… apparently he's a rare form of hermaphrodite." Haley stared.

"… How is he taking it?" She asked, softly. Hotch slowly looked up at her. He looked exhausted.

"… He's scared." Hotch gasped. "He's completely terrified. He's not ready to be a parent… he never WANTED to be a parent… and he never knew that he was… well… how could he ever think that he could get… pregnant? I mean… apparently people like him don't ever know what they really are. Often times, no one does unless they find out by chance due to an unrelated problem… most are discovered on autopsy tables… But… apparently, he's the first known to… to… conceive." The man sighed and let his head droop. "He thinks that he's a freak… and he's just so… scared." Haley reached out and laid a hand on Hotch's knee. He looked at her. "And I don't know what to do. What do I tell him?" Haley stared at her ex-husband. And she realized that Reid wasn't the only one who was terrified. She smiled at him.

"Let me talk to him." She said softly. Hotch stared at her for a few moments, then slowly nodded. She stood and turned, walking down the hall to the closed bedroom door. When she got there, she took a deep breath and knocked softly, then pushed the door open.

The room was dark. The light from the open door fell across the bed. She stared at Spencer Reid, lying on the bed curled up tightly. Slowly, she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"… Spencer?" She called. Reid jerked and his eyes snapped open. He stared at her and her heart clenched. Hotch was right… the boy was completely terrified. He looked at her, alarmed. He knew perfectly well that she hated him for being in a relationship with her ex-husband. But she looked into his eyes and her maternal instincts awoke. He looked so young… lost and confused and scared…

"… Is it true?" She asked. Reid stared at her and swallowed. "Are you…?" She watched as his arms, which were wrapped around his middle, tighten. She sighed and scooted closer, reaching out and laying her hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's frightening." She said, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "I can't imagine what it's like for you, but… I can understand some of what you're feeling." Reid stared at her, confused at the smile he was giving him. "… Do you know what it is?" Reid blinked and frowned slightly. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" She clarified. Reid swallowed and looked away, shaking his head. "I guess Jack will have a little brother or sister." She pointed out. Reid's wide eyes snapped back to her. She had an odd look on her face. She looked back at him. "What's wrong?" His eyes darted around nervously, and he ran his tongue over his dry lips.

"… I never wanted this…" Reid whispered, his voice thin and shaking. She stared at him, then smiled and nodded.

"I know." She told him. "But it's going to be okay." He didn't answer. He just stared at her. Neither noticed Hotch standing in the doorway. "It's not the end of the world. Don't be so scared. Did the doctors say anything about complications?"

"… Yeah." Reid whispered. "… Apparently I'm high risk. Carrying to full term will be… difficult and dangerous. They say I'm lucky I haven't had any complications yet. But these last months will be the worst for me."

"What about when it's time?" Haley asked.

"… Immediate Cesarean Section." Reid answered. "The moment I go into labor." He winced at those words. "If it's not done right away, there will be significant internal damage that in all likelihood would be fatal. For me and for…"

"For the baby." Haley finished. Reid nodded.

"The plan is to do the procedure before I'm due." Reid mumbled.

"It'll be okay." Haley said, rubbing his upper arm again. "Your doctors will take good care of you. So will Aaron. And… if you ever need to talk… I'm here." Reid slowly turned and looked at her. She smiled at him.

"… Why?" He breathed.

"Because that's what you need." She said. Reid stared at her, then looked away. A moment later he huffed slightly, a look of amused annoyance crossing his face.

"I just thought that maybe I was finally putting on some healthy weight since I wasn't feeling sick as much any longer... apparently morning sickness starts to fade in the second trimester..." He snorted, and ran a hand over his stomach which was only slightly rounded; if Haley didn't know the truth, she would have just thought he was putting on some healthy weight too… "But the doctor's say I'm way too thin now… They want to see me put on a pretty good amount of weight. But… I don't want to eat."

"You need to." Haley said. "… So… you're six months along?"

"Five to six." Reid mumbled. "Anywhere from twenty to twenty six weeks. They say… they say that this… isn't my first."

"What?" Hotch blurted. Reid and Haley jumped, startled. Hotch walked into the room, looking shocked. Slowly, Reid sat up and slid up to lean against the headboard, arms wrapped around his middle and drawing his knees up to his chest. Hotch sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Haley, and as one, the formerly married couple reached out, laying their hands on his bare ankles. Reid took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"The doctors believe that this is not my first… p-pregnancy." The last word was barely audible. "I just… miscarried."

"How?" Hotch breathed. "When?" Reid gave him a bitter smile.

"When I was sick on a case… about a year ago." Reid said. "Remember? I stayed in the hotel for two days…"

"… With stomach cramps." Hotch exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yeah. There was… blood." Reid mumbled. "But it stopped and I got better, so…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were on a case… and I got better in a day or so… so I didn't want to… worry you."

"Spencer!" Hotch cried in dismay.

"What are the odds for you?" Haley asked. "This time, I mean…" Reid looked at her, and sighed.

"Well… apparently it… it seems healthy so far… The doctors say that as long as I'm okay, it should be too. I'll develop complications before the baby does. It will be my complications that will put the baby at risk at this point. It's made it through the toughest part. Now I have to make it through…"

"Are you going to keep working?" Haley asked.

"No." Hotch said in unison with Reid's insistent "Yes." The pair blinked, then glared at each other.

"Reid! You're pregnant!"

"JJ worked!"

"The doctors weren't worried about complications for JJ." Hotch pointed out.

"I'll go crazy if I can't work!" Reid whined. Haley raised her eyebrows. The pair didn't even notice her any longer. "And how are we going to explain to the Strauss why I have to take a several month long leave?"

"We have to tell her the truth." Hotch sighed.

"… The whole truth?" Reid asked.

"What do you mean?"

"… Are you going to tell her that I'm pregnant with YOUR child?" Hotch went silent at that. "… I want to keep working. At least until the doctors tell me to stop." Reid said. "… Please?" Haley's eyes widened when Reid fixed the largest, most pathetic puppy eyes she had EVER seen on her ex-husband. He made a double take at those pleading eyes, then winced and turned away.

"… Alright." He sighed in a defeated tone. Reid's eyes lit up at his victory and he rested his chin on his knees, a tiny smile on his lips. Hotch looked back at him.

"But… I think we will have to tell Strauss that you're pregnant. As to whether or not we tell her who by… I'll leave that up to you. It's your choice." Hotch said, gripping Reid's shoulder. "You have the right to privacy." Reid nodded his thanks.

"Spencer?" Haley asked. "Have you eaten?"

"… Yes."

"No you haven't." Hotch snorted. "Don't lie."

"Come on." Haley said with a smile, taking Reid's hands and tugging him up to stand. "Let's go out. You can't hide here in the dark. It's not good for you." Reid's eyes widened and he fixed a horrified look on Hotch. The man just smiled and shrugged.

"I'll get your shoes." He said, and went to the closet, returning a moment later with the boy's converse. He handed them to Reid, who gave him a pathetic look, then drooped and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. Once Reid had closed the door, Hotch and Haley went out to the living room.

"Haley." Hotch said, and she turned. "I… Thank you." And he smiled at her. "I really appreciate what you did for him in there."

"He's so scared…"

"… He is. I'm worried about him."

"He's going to go crazy if they put him on bed rest." Haley pointed out. Hotch blinked, then chuckled.

"YOU did, that's for sure." He said, and she grinned.

"It was worth it." She said.

"… Yes it was." Hotch said, turning and glancing at a photo of Jack on the side table, smiling. "He's with your sister?"

"My parents for the weekend." She corrected. He nodded. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"… Reid didn't want to know." Hotch said. "I think he's afraid to know. If he knows, it makes it more real."

"… Do you know?"

"… No." Hotch sighed. "At the time, I was trying to calm Reid down. He had a panic attack. They almost had to give him something."

"No wonder he looks so tired."

"… He was trembling the whole way home." Hotch groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. They both turned at a soft clearing of the throat. Reid stood there, shuffling awkwardly. His arms were still wrapped around his stomach in a defensive posture.

"Okay." Haley said with a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

Across the street, the man watched the trio climb into a car and drive away. Whatever was going on, considering how the formerly married couple were focused on the boy, whatever had happened focused around him…

* * *

The team looked up when Hotch and Reid walked into the office. Both were looking… grim. Reid looked shaken… he was pale and tired looking. Hotch looked weary. The pair headed straight to the Section Chief's office. Hotch knocked, and both stepped in.

"Agent Hotchner." Strauss greeted. "Agent Reid. Please sit. What can I do for the two of you?" Reid sat down in one of the chairs before her desk and stared down at his lap, wrapping his arms around his own middle. Hotch sat as well and sighed, glancing at Reid.

"… Agent Reid went to the doctor yesterday." Hotch said. "And… I think that we should make you aware of their diagnosis. It was… completely unexpected."

"Will it affect Agent Reid's work?"

"… Yes." Hotch said. He sighed and laid papers down before her. She picked it up and stared.

"… Pregnant…? Is this a joke?" She demanded, fixing a glare on the two men before her.

"… No." Hotch said, firmly. "The Sonogram images from his ultrasound are right there." She frowned and flipped through the pages, staring at the sonograms.

"… My God…" She looked up again and stared at Reid. The young man was hunched over, trembling. She didn't need to be a profiler to see that the agent was scared to death. She looked back down at Agent Reid's medical report. It was true… right in front of her in black and white. "How is this possible…?" Hotch sighed.

"… Maybe the doctor should explain it. I really don't know how to, and you wouldn't understand Reid's explanation any more than I did." Hotch said, and she nodded with a wry smile, understanding what the Unit Chief meant.

"Shall I assume that there is a father?" She asked. Hotch looked at Reid, and the boy gave a short nod. "I see. So you are involved in a sexual relationship with another man… may I inquire as to his identity?" She asked. Hotch held his breath.

"… With all due respect…" Reid said softly. "I wish to protect his identity. And… I also wish to protect my own."

"Meaning?"

"Your job is to protect the Bureau. And therefore its Agents. I… I don't want this to get out." Reid said, finally looking up at the woman. "I've never asked any favors of the Bureau… but… I don't want my condition to get out. To anyone. If the press got wind of it…"

"… I understand." She said. "You wish for the nature of your… condition to remain confidential."

"I do."

"… I'll see it done." She said. "Do you need time off?"

"… For now, Agent Reid will continue." Hotch said. "The doctors will alert us when he needs to be pulled from the field."

"They haven't already?" She asked.

"They have advised it. They have not ordered it." Hotch clarified.

"If the doctor's have advised it, why is he going to keep working?" She asked.

"Because I have to work!" Reid cried. "I… I have to work to keep my sanity! I can't just sit around and do nothing but… but dwell on… this…" The last word was barely audible. She stared at him, then looked at the boy's superior.

"Agent Hotchner."

"The moment I think that working may be detrimental to him, or to his… baby…" Reid visibly flinched at that word, "I will pull him from the field myself. I'm going to keep a VERY close eye on him. And so will the rest of the team."

"… Very well." She said. "Agent Reid. If I am going to allow you to keep working, there is going to be a condition."

"Ma'am?"

"… You will visit a doctor weekly."

"Why?"

"Because these medical records state that they anticipate complications from you."

"… There will be MENTAL complications if I don't work…" Reid grumbled. Strauss raised an eyebrow and sat back, staring down at the sonogram images again… She sighed.

"… Boy or girl?" She asked. Reid turned to stare out the window.

"… He doesn't know yet." Hotch answered, realizing that Reid wouldn't. "He's not ready to know yet." Strauss stared at Hotch, then looked at Reid again. She could see that he was fighting back tears. She nodded.

"Alright. Just keep an eye on him, Agent Hotchner. And limit his role in the field."

"Of course." Hotch said with a nod, and stood. Reid stood and quickly left the office. "Thank you, ma'am." Hotch said, nodding to the woman. She was staring after Reid.

"Truthfully, Agent Hotchner. How is he doing?" She asked, a look of sincere concern on her face. Hotch sighed and turned, also looking out at Reid.

"He's terrified. Afraid of his own body. And what he's carrying. He's having trouble processing."

"Are you sure he's stable enough to work?"

"He just needs time to process. He'll be okay. The team is there for him."

"Have you told them about this yet?"

"Not yet. Soon." Hotch said, gathering Reid's medical files back into the folder and tucking it under his arm. "Once he calms down."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"… It's his business. Telling me about his condition was hard enough. If he wants to keep the identity of the father to himself, that's his choice. I'm not going to push."

She nodded. "Keep me updated on his condition."

"Of course." Hotch said, and left the office to follow Reid. Everyone was in the bull pen when they got there. Garcia was sitting on Morgan's desk, JJ was leaning against Emily's and Rossi was standing between them.

"You ready?" Hotch asked.

"… Do I have a choice?" Reid asked, and headed for the meeting room.

"Team. Round table room, please." Hotch called. The team glanced around at each other, then scurried to obey. "Have a seat." Hotch said, following the team in. They all slowly took their seats, staring intently at Reid. The boy was standing away from the table, staring out the window.

"What's goin' on?" Morgan asked, looking back and forth between Hotch and Reid.

Hotch stared at Reid. The boy was visibly trembling. Hotch sighed. Reid couldn't tell them. He was barely holding it together as it was. "As you all know, Spencer hasn't been feeling well for a while." The team nodded. "Well, he… WE… went to the doctor yesterday." Hotch said. "They ran a lot of tests. And the results came back as something… impossible. So they ran some more tests and… they just confirmed the results of the first ones. He uh… everything is internal, but… he has female reproductive organs."

"… He's a hermaphrodite?" Rossi blurted. Reid flinched violently.

"… Please don't say it like that." He whimpered in a very small voice. The team stared at him.

"In a nutshell, Dave… yes, thank you." Hotch sighed, rolling his eyes. "And, that's just the beginning." He took a deep breath as the team stared at him. "He's pregnant."

The silence was deafening. It felt like an eternity to Reid.

"What?" Morgan asked, finally. Hotch sighed and opened Reid's medical file, taking out the sonograms and tossing them down onto the table. Slowly, one by one, the team all leaned forward and snagged a couple of them.

"He's pregnant." The man repeated. "And he's already six months along and he's only just now starting to show. His illness has been morning sickness, among other things."

"… Oh my God…" JJ breathed, staring at the image. "This… this is from Spence?" The response to this was a sudden broken sob. The room turned to stare at Reid and Hotch dropped the file, leaping to the young man's side when his knees buckled and he collapsed. Hotch wrapped an arm around him and held him close. Silently, the team stood and moved towards them, staring at Reid sobbing his heart out into Hotch's chest.

"Shhhh…" Hotch soothed, running a hand up and down Reid's back. "Let it out. You've been fighting it off for twenty four hours now…" Reid sobbed, shaking his head. "It was bound to explode sooner or later. Just ride it out and let it happen." He winced when Reid tried to control himself enough to speak. "Shhhh… don't. Don't try to talk. There's plenty of time to talk. Right now is the time to let go." And Reid did. The team sat with him for seven long minutes while he cried himself into exhaustion, arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

When he had finally fallen into a state of sniffles and hiccups, Hotch placed his fingers on the boy's chin and lifted his face, staring down into the watery bloodshot eyes.

"… Feel better?" The Unit Chief asked. Reid sniffled and nodded.

"… Yeah." He whispered. "… Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I could see this building up since you got your diagnosis." Hotch said, running his fingers through the boy's hair. Reid closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "It's going to be alright." Hotch assured him. "We're here for you. All of us." And Reid opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his. He turned and stared into JJ's blue eyes. She smiled at him and managed to unwind his arms from his torso. She held his hands in hers, then spread his arms out away from his body and moved in, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Reid blinked, surprised, then closed his eyes and hid his face in her hair, wrapping his long arms around her petite frame. Hotch smiled, watching her reach a hand up and stroke Reid's hair.

"It's okay, Spence." She said, letting go and kissing his cheek, then holding his hands in hers. She smiled up at him, staring into his brown eyes. "It's scary, isn't it?" She asked him. "Thinking that there's… something inside of you… growing every day." Reid winced and his eyes darted around, nervously. "But it's okay, Spence. I promise." And she laid a hand on his stomach. Reid froze, his entire body tensing up. He stared at her, eyes wide. She just smiled at him. "It's okay…" She assured him. "We'll be here every step of the way."

Reid just stared at her. Tears rolled down his face again and he threw his arms around JJ. She held him tightly.

"You're not alone, Reid." Garcia said, softly. "You are NEVER alone." Reid turned and looked at her with a watery smile.

"… Thanks, Garcia. All of you…" Reid sniffled, sitting back and rubbing his eyes. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright kid." Morgan said, ruffling Reid's hair. "Reminds us that you're only human. And humans will always need their friends, no matter how smart they are." Reid gave him a grateful smile.

"So… six months, eh?" Rossi asked, and the team slowly stood and returned to the table. This time, Reid joined them.

"… Yeah." Reid mumbled.

"… How is it possible?" Prentiss asked.

"Do you really want Reid's explanation?" Hotch pointed out, and she blinked, then grinned.

"No, not really. I'll just take your word for it."

"… this is incredible." JJ murmured, staring at the sonograms again. "Do you know what you're having?" She asked, looking up at Reid. Reid wrapped his arms around himself again and sat back, looking away.

"I don't want to know." He said. "I'm… not keeping it."

"… what?" JJ gasped, eyes wide. "Why?"

"Imagine how I feel. I'm a guy. And I'm… having a… a baby. Kids who are raised by homosexual couples have it hard enough… Can you imagine what it will be like for the baby, growing up with both biological parents being male? With being born to a male? And… I just can't handle it." Reid looked near tears again. "I can't be a parent. I just… CAN'T. I don't know how to take care of a kid… much less a baby. With the exceptions of Jack and Henry, I don't even LIKE kids! And… if it gets out to the public… I…" He trailed off and shook his head. "I'm a medical and biological freak of nature. And I was already weird enough. I…" He sniffled again, rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay." JJ soothed, laying a hand over Reid's while Hotch ran a hand up and down Reid's back.

"I can't handle being a parent." Reid gasped. "It would be better for me AND the… the baby… if I give it up for adoption."

"Well… whatever you choose to do, you have our support, Reid." Morgan said. Reid nodded.

"Thanks…" He said, then slowly reached out and picked up one of the sonogram images. He stared at it, a look on his face reminiscent of the look on his face when he first laid eyes on the trailer that Frank had made for his sadistic practices of torture and murder. Then he winced and tossed it away, averting his eyes with a shudder.

"… I don't want this." He finally said. The team said nothing in response. They just stared at him. "I don't want to… to be this way. Why me?"

"We are who we are." Rossi said. "All we have to play with is the hand we were dealt." Reid stared at the man, then nodded, giving him a tentative smile.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Reid sighed and stared at the kitchen counter. In front of him were several pill bottles. Haley had gone out and bought him several different vitamins and supplements and had gotten two of those stupid plastic containers with seven compartments, each labeled with a day of the week. Haley herself had labeled the first one 'MORNING' and the second one 'EVENING'.

"Dear God… she has me taking eleven pills a day!" Reid muttered to himself. "I'm pregnant, not dying!" But he sighed and opened the first container, taking the pills out and pouring himself a glass of milk, making a face. They had taken away his coffee, dammit! Oh well. As soon as he got to work he would head straight for the coffee machine. And if they tried to stop him… well… They would see a side of him that they had never seen before, and would never want to see again. And if they tried to make him eat spinach, Heaven help them.

Reid chuckled to himself, turning his thoughts back to his coveted coffee as he drank the milk. If they tried to take if away from him, they would probably have to take his gun away too. He was very likely to use it.

He giggled to himself at the mental image of throwing a tantrum at the BAU, waving a coffee cup in one hand, and a revolver in the other, SWAT crouched behind and under desks in the bull pen while Rossi and Morgan tried to talk him down, and the women were trying to explain to the higher ups that he was just being hormonal… In his mental scene, Garcia was shouting in Strauss' face, "My baby's PREGNANT, dammit!" while HE was screaming "I want Starbucks here in FIFTEEN MINUTES or I'll start shooting!" Rossi, taking part of lead negotiator, would be telling him to calm down, they can reach some sort of agreement.

"Pretty Boy, it's all gonna be okay man," Morgan was saying, and Hotch looked ready to beg on his knees.

"Spencer, PLEASE! You KNOW what the doctors said about stress!"

And then Reid saw himself flipping out screaming "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, AARON! YOU did this! YOU got me pregnant and YOU are trying to take away my coffee, dammit!"

Reid giggled again and finished the milk, then turned and stared at the bowl of fruit that Haley had brought over. He was expected to eat at least one piece of fruit every morning with his milk and pills. He scowled. They didn't want him to eat the donuts that people often brought to the office. He was to have wheat toast instead.

"Screw that…" He grumbled. He would shove their wheat toast and bran muffins up their over-protective asses.

"Ready to go?" He turned when Hotch walked in, fixing his tie.

"Yeah." Reid said, putting his glass into the sink.

"Did you eat your fruit?" Hotch asked. Reid blinked at him, frowning. "… Take it to go."

"Jeeze…" Reid groaned, snatching a banana from the bowl and heading for the front door, picking up his messenger bag, shoving his cell and credentials into his pockets and fixing his gun to his belt. Then he pulled on his coat, wrapped his purple scarf around his neck and headed out the door, banana clutched in his fist. Hotch followed, smiling to himself in mild amusement at his hormonal mate.

It was Monday. Hotch had spent every moment of the weekend with Reid. A week had passed since Reid had gotten his earth shaking diagnosis. And his frayed nerves were finally smoothing and settling. He was still freaked out by his condition, but he was now finally beginning to calm down about it. He had a doctor's appointment this morning before work, and he wasn't whining or resisting. As they drove to the doctor's office, Hotch reached out and laid a hand on Reid's thigh. Reid blinked and looked at the man, his mouth full of banana. Hotch just smiled at him.

"… I love you." He said, and Reid blushed slightly, slouching down in the seat and absently rubbing his stomach. Hotch smiled slightly. Last night was the first time Reid had let Hotch really look at his stomach, and touch it…

XXXXX

Hotch looked up as Reid came out of the bathroom in his pajama pants and drying his wet hair. Hotch watched Reid walk around to his side of the bed and sit down on the edge. Hotch closed the case file in his hands and set it on the bedside table. He reached out as Reid tossed his towel in the direction of the laundry hamper and laid his hand on the bare shoulder. Reid paused, then slowly turned and looked at Hotch. The man offered him a loving smile. Reid blinked, then slowly drew his legs up onto the bed. He only paused a moment before sliding closer and burying himself into Hotch's arms, cuddling close to his chest. Hotch enveloped Reid in his embrace and held him close, gently stroking his damp hair.

Reid relaxed, closing his eyes and purring softly, nuzzling his cheek against the man's chest, right over his heart. Hotch smiled at that. Reid hadn't allowed himself near the man like this since he was told he was pregnant. And especially not without his shirt. The boy who normally slept naked when he was sharing a bed with his lover had been wearing boxers, t shirt and pajama pants. Hotch's hands tingled at feeling the warm, bare skin again.

"I love you, Spencer…" He murmured.

"… love you too…" Reid breathed. They sat there for a long time, Hotch just holding his lover, feeling the fragility that Reid tried to hide from everyone… He always tried to seem strong. Hotch knew how insecure Reid felt being surrounded day in and day out by law enforcement personnel, every one of which could probably get the better of him in a physical confrontation. Only with Hotch would Reid completely let his shields down, allowing himself to be completely immersed in the loving, protective strength of his lover.

Finally, Reid began to stir in Hotch's arms, searching for a more comfortable position. Hotch allowed him to do whatever he wanted. Reid ended up sitting before Hotch between his legs, leaning against his chest, his head resting on the elder's shoulder. Hotch had his arms wrapped around Reid's shoulders, and he pressed a kiss to the messy brown hair. His eyes drifted down Reid's torso and landed on his stomach.

It was true… Reid's flat belly wasn't flat any longer. It wasn't large either, not by any means. But it was more full than it usually was. Any smaller and it would look like Reid had just over eaten. Hotch's fingertips tingled… He slowly slid a hand down Reid's chest. The boy sucked in a breath and tensed, seizing Hotch's wrist, halting his progress. The man stopped, feeling the body he was holding tremble.

"… Shhh…" He hissed, and began moving his hand down again. Reid tightened his grip on Hotch's wrist, then whimpered and let go. And then Hotch was running his hand over his lover's belly. Reid shivered and his hands fell to grip the man's thighs on either side of him.

"Spencer…" Hotch murmured. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"… I know." Reid whispered. Slowly he relaxed, staring down at the large, strong hands that were resting on his stomach, the fingers gently tracing small circles over the soft skin.

"I can't believe that… There's a baby… inside of me." Reid breathed, his voice barely audible. "And… That its yours." Hotch smiled, kissing the top of Reid's head.

"… And you're sure that you want to put it up for adoption?"

"… I… Do you want to… keep it?"

"… I might…" Hotch said, slowly. "But… I think your reasoning is correct. Neither of us are willing to give up our jobs. It's who we are." Reid nodded. "And with you being male… the stress that it would put on you, and the baby when it's older... I mean, if people knew…"

"I would be a fuckin' celebrity." Reid grumbled. "Some people would see me as a miracle, others an abomination. An insult to God. Hell, people would probably think the baby was the Antichrist." Hotch snorted at that. "… It's for the best." Reid sighed.

"I know." Hotch murmured, and hugged Reid tightly. "I know… It's what is best for you, and the baby. And me."

XXXXX

When Hotch and Reid reached the doctor's office, Reid signed in and sat down in a chair in the corner. Hotch sat down next to him, staring down at his knee. It was bouncing, rapidly.

"Calm down." He told him, laying a hand on his knee. Reid stopped and fidgeted with his hands, eyes darting around nervously. "It's okay." Hotch chuckled. "Just a routine checkup."

"This is HARDLY routine!" Reid laughed incredulously. "It's a prenatal checkup. I'm not supposed to be able to get pregnant, remember?"

"At least you're not freaking out at the idea anymore."

"Oh, I am!" Reid exclaimed. "Inside, I'm still telling myself to wake up!" Hotch chuckled, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"It's okay." He assured him. "Do you want me to call Haley? You seem to calm down whenever you talk to her."

"No offense Hotch, but I'm here for a checkup because I'm pregnant with YOUR child. I really don't want to talk to your ex-wife right now."

"You haven't had a problem before."

"I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What do you mean?"

"She hates me!"

"No she doesn't!" Hotch laughed, trying to still the knee that had started bouncing again.

"Have you FORGOTTEN how she reacted when she found out about us? She blew her top! Like Vesuvius! And we were BOTH caught in her deadly pyroclastic flow! Like Pompeii and Herculaneum!"

"What's with the detailed volcano references?" Hotch laughed.

"… Not to mention she thinks you're robbing the cradle."

"REID!"

"I'm just saying! She is NOT happy about us and then when she hears I'm pregnant with YOUR child, she goes all NICE? It's NOT normal! She should hate me even more!"

"Reid…" Hotch sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Please…"

"Spencer Reid?" The nurse called.

"Thank God." Hotch grumbled, and the pair stood and followed the nurse to an exam room.

"… I'm sorry." Reid mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"It's alright. You're just being hormonal." Hotch said casually, grinning at the death glare he was getting from his gravid mate. They stepped into the room and the nurse instructed Reid to get undressed and put on one of those accursed paper gowns. Reid whined and bitched but did as he was told, and when the nurse came back she had him step up onto the scale, explaining that they were expecting to see rapid weight gain, and wanted to see progress every single week. When the nurse saw no significant increase, she proceeded into scolding Reid and inquiring as to what he was eating, how often and in what quantities.

Hotch just sat in the chair in the corner and smiled, listening to the nurse continue to ask questions, not reacting to the increased agitation in Reid and ignoring the smart assery that was beginning to take form in his answers to said questions. By the time the nurse was taking his blood pressure, the boy was being down right waspish. The nurse set a cold look on Reid, then shot Hotch a glance. Hotch grinned, seeing the patient tolerance sparkling in the nurse's eyes as she tossed him an amused wink as she shoved a thermometer into Reid's mouth, effectively shutting him up. And Reid knew that was half of the purpose of it, so he GLARED.

"Oh, stop it." Hotch laughed. "You're acting like a child!" Reid turned the glare onto Hotch. The nurse took the thermometer when it beeped and scribbled in Reid's chart.

"Alright. The doctor will be right in." She said, and left the room. Reid crossed his arms with a huff, making Hotch chuckle. Reid glared at him again. The man didn't meet his look, he just picked up a magazine and started to flip though.

"Dr. Reid!" Came the greeting as the door opened and Reid's new doctor walked in. She was a tall woman (about two inches taller than Reid) with long dark brown hair that she had knotted up on top of her head, dark brown eyes and small round wire-framed glasses. She held out her hand, her red nails neatly manicured, and Reid accepted it.

"I'm Dr. Valerie Tsai. As I'm sure you know, I'm an Obstetrician/Gynecologist and I specialize in working with those who are looking at possible extreme complications with their pregnancies. The reason YOU were referred to ME specifically is that I also have a background in Urology. I began in basic reproductive medicine for both men and women, but found that I liked working with them AFTER conception."

Reid smiled. "You graduated High School at sixteen and entered medical school at twenty."

"And you graduated High School at twelve and had three PhD's by twenty. I think you beat me, Dr. Reid." And the pair chuckled with each other.

"I don't have the stomach to poke around in someone's insides." Reid snickered. "It's good to meet you."

"And you. I must say, when your physician called me to tell me your case, I thought he was playing a practical joke on me." She admitted. Reid gave her a shy smile.

"Believe me… I wish it was."

"… I can only imagine what you're going through with this. Pregnancy is life altering, regardless, but for you I'm sure it… rocked your entire world."

"… Crumbled down around me for a while, there." Reid confessed. She smiled, nodding and taking a seat on her stool, crossing her legs.

"So tell me, then… how are you adjusting?"

"… Okay, I guess." Reid said, shrugging. "I mean… I guess I've always been pretty good at adapting, but… This has been pretty hard to wrap my mind around."

"I can only imagine." Dr. Tsai said, nodding. Her eyes were focused on Reid, and filled with concern and empathy. "Well… I'm here to tend to your physical condition. If you feel that you need psychological support, I can recommend a doctor specializing in pre and post natal psychological health and support. She's very good."

"No, that won't be necessary, thank you." Reid said.

"Are you sure? Considering your unusual circumstances, I really would advise it." Dr. Tsai pressed.

"If you have her card, we'll take it and see how things go." Hotch said. She turned and looked at him, then nodded.

"I'll see you get it, Mr…?"

"Agent Hotchner." Hotch said. "I'm Dr. Reid's Supervisor." She took his hand and gave him a funny look.

"… He's also the uh… the father." Reid mumbled. Hotch glanced at him, then looked back at the woman, who still hadn't released his hand. She was smirking.

"I had a feeling. Supervisor, hm? Shame on you." She scolded, her eyes sparkling in humor, letting Hotch know that she wasn't being serious. "How long have you two been sexually active together?"

"Uh… a year and a half." Hotch said.

"… One year, seven months and twenty seven days." Reid blurted. Hotch and Dr. Tsai stared at him. He blinked, then flushed and looked away. Hotch blinked back, then chuckled, shaking his head. Dr. Tsai smiled.

"Well. Anyway… this is going to be new territory for all of us. A lot of this will have to be 'learn as we go'. Obviously, there are no other cases for me to reference with you, Dr. Reid." Dr. Tsai said. "After all… I can't exactly perform a vaginal exam on you." Reid's eyes widened and he turned red. Hotch just sat back to enjoy the show. Dr. Tsai was laughing at Reid, gently chastising him for blushing at the mention of a vaginal exam in reference to him (even if vaguely).

"So… I would like to start with just a general abdominal palpation if you don't mind." She said, and Reid swallowed, then nodded. "Alright then. Do you want Agent Hotchner to stay?"

"Yes, please." Reid said softly.

"Okay then. Lie back, please." Biting his lip, Reid slowly lay back on the exam table. Dr. Tsai unfolded a sheet and laid it over his hips, then moved the thin paper gown aside. Hotch watched intently as she pressed her fingers into his lover's belly, slowly pressing and feeling everything. She frowned. "… Hm."

"Something wrong?" Hotch asked, concerned. She shot him a small smile.

"No, not at all." She told him. "Just like I said before… there's nothing for me to reference with this case… The uterus is a bit out of place, but of course, how am I to know if that is abnormal?"

"The fact that it's THERE is abnormal." Reid grumbled.

"… Touche." Dr. Tsai laughed, meeting amused looks with Hotch. "Well… best guess… everything feels normal…" She gave a firm prod and Reid yelped.

"That's my bladder!"

"And it's full. You can take care of that soon." The woman soothed, once again exchanging an amused glance with Hotch. "I want to see you put on more weight, Dr. Reid."

"Yes, ma'am." Reid sighed.

"Are you on any vitamins or supplements?" She asked, and Reid rattled off the list of medications that Haley had set up for him. She nodded, pulling on a pair of latex gloves. "Good. Keep that up. I'm going to do the internal exam now. Do you drink?"

"Not often." Reid said. "Don't really like alcohol." He stiffened a bit and squirmed when she pressed two fingers into him... he was mildly grateful that they kept the medical lubricant warm... Dr. Tsai continued speaking, and Hotch raised an eyebrow as Drs. Reid and Tsai continued their conversation as if one didn't have her fingers up the other's ass.

"Good. As you already know, this pregnancy has a lot of risks. I want you to minimize those risks and stay away from alcohol completely. Can you do that for me?"

"No problem." Reid said.

"And the same thing with cigarettes. You don't smoke, right?"

"No."

"Excellent. Watch the secondhand smoke, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm sending you home with a diet plan." Dr. Tsai said, removing her fingers and peeling off the gloves, tossing them. Hotch watched them sail across the room and land neatly in the trashcan, then sighed when the conversation again continued as if Reid hadn't just had some woman's fingers up his behind. "I want to make sure you get enough of the proper nutrients and avoid certain things."

"I'm NOT giving up my coffee." Reid growled. Dr. Tsai raised an eyebrow and Hotch sighed.

"You will if she tells you to." The man said firmly.

"… I carry a gun and I know how to use it." Reid snarled.

"And most of the people you work with know how to disarm you. Don't push it."

Dr. Tsai laughed when Reid sputtered angrily, then huffed.

"What did you have for breakfast this morning, Dr. Reid?"

"… twelve ounces of skim milk, my vitamins, and a banana."

"No carbs, fats or proteins?"

"… There will be donuts at work."

"Donuts don't count, Dr. Reid. I want you to get something better in your belly." And she gave said belly a little pat, then focused her attention on his chest. "I should warn you… with the hormone levels you have in your system, there is a possibility of lactating."

"WHAT?" Reid yelped, bolting upright. He looked horrified.

"… your body may produce milk. You may be able to breast feed." Dr. Tsai said, bluntly. Hotch sat up when the color drained from Reid's face. Dr. Tsai also noticed this and laid a hand on his shoulder, prepared to steady him if necessary.

"… Oh God… This just gets better and better…" Reid groaned, leaning forwards and letting his face fall into his hands. Dr. Tsai laid her arm around the boy's shoulders, rubbing up and down his arm.

"It's okay, Dr. Reid." She said in a comforting, motherly tone. "Honestly, it's not even guaranteed. We don't know. We're playing this by ear, remember? And even if you do lactate, it will only be temporary."

"… When… When I have the baby…" Reid gasped. "Are… Are you going to be doing it?"

"… Yes, if you're okay with it." She said. Reid nodded.

"When… When it's time… I want you to… take them out."

"… You want a full hysterectomy?"

"… Yes."

"Alright." She said, nodding. "I was going to recommend that anyway. There's no telling what long term effects there could be for you."

"… I just don't want to get pregnant again!" Reid snorted. Dr. Tsai grinned.

"I think I can understand that thinking." She told him. "Alright now. Lie back please, I would like to run an ultrasound and see everything for myself if you don't mind."

"… Okay." Reid said and lay back, watching her turn on and prepare the machine. He shivered when she squirted the gel over his stomach and pressed the sensor to his skin. Hotch leaned forward, staring at the image appearing on the screen. Dr. Tsai did a full abdominal ultrasound, checking everything in the abdominal cavity. Then, she finally focused on the main event.

"There we go…" She said, sounding delighted. Reid stared at the screen, eyes wide. The next thing he knew there was a hand holding his, and he looked up at Hotch. The man smiled down at him, gently tucking hair behind his ear. Reid gave Hotch a tentative smile back, then turned nervous eyes back to the screen.

"Here's the heart." Dr. Tsai announced, pointing. Sure enough, they could see the tiny creature's heart beating. "Strong and even." She said, turning to look at the pair. "You have a healthy little one. I heard you didn't want to know the gender?"

"No." Reid said, averting his eyes from the image of his developing child. "I don't." Dr. Tsai nodded.

"Spencer… you should let her tell you." Hotch said. "Refusing to know the gender is just your way of trying to deny that it's there…"

"… Don't profile me, Aaron!" Reid snapped, momentarily reminding Hotch of his brother.

"… A agree with Agent Hotchner." Dr. Tsai said, suddenly. "I think that knowing if it's a boy or girl will help you bond with your baby."

"… I don't WANT to bond with it!" Reid cried out, now looking increasingly upset. "I… I don't WANT it at all! I never did!" Dr. Tsai looked at him, startled. "… I never wanted kids! Ever!" Tears breached his eyes, filled with his fear and frustration. "… I don't want this…"

Hotch quickly curled his arms around Reid and held him close, gently stroking his hair as Dr. Tsai silently cleaned the gel off of Reid's stomach and put the ultrasound equipment away. Then she turned and looked at the couple. Once cleaned up, Reid had rolled onto his side on the little table and wrapped his arms around Hotch's waist, hiding his face in the man's stomach.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Yes?" He asked, looking at the woman.

"… I'm referring him to Dr. Melinda Blair. I think it's very important that he comes to term with his pregnancy and accepts it. Whether he's keeping the baby or not, it's important that he bonds with it." Reid whimpered into Hotch's shirt and shook his head. She glanced at him, then looked at Agent Hotchner. "I want him to start seeing her right away."

"No!" Reid shouted into his lover's belly, and Hotch glanced down at him.

"… I'll see that he goes."

"HOTCH!" Reid cried, recoiling and giving the man a betrayed look.

"She's right. This isn't healthy for you." Hotch said. "And if you don't, I'm taking you out of the field."

"… That's Blackmail!" Reid howled, angrily.

"I'm your boss. I'm letting you stay in the field as long as you are fit. And that means mentally as well as physically. You're my responsibility and I have to keep you safe. And if you can't accept your condition and its limitations, then I can't have you in the field. So… see Dr. Blair as often as they advise… or stay behind with Garcia."

"But Hotch!"

"That's the deal, Spencer. Take it or leave it."

"… I hate you." Reid hissed, anger burning in his eyes. Hotch just leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Love you too, baby." He chuckled as Reid shoved him away. Dr. Tsai smiled in amusement.

"… Well… I'll let Dr. Reid get dressed. When you're done, please come down to my office. Second door to the left." And she left the room. Hotch sighed.

"Come on, Spencer." He said, handing the boy his clothes. Scowling, Reid dressed quickly and the pair headed down to Dr. Tsai's office. She was scribbling in Reid's medical chart. They sat down and waited. Finally, she set her pencil down and looked up with a smile.

"Well… so far, PHYSICALLY everything seems fine." She said, and turned her eyes onto Reid. "I want to see you back once a week as your job permits. I want to see some proper weight gain and in a couple of weeks, I want to run blood work and another Urinalysis. I will also be receiving reports from Dr. Blair. I want you to see her within the next couple of days." Reid scowled and pouted at that one as Hotch reached out to accept the card that Dr. Tsai was offering.

"He will." Hotch said, tucking Dr. Blair's card into the breast pocket of the coat of his suit. "Thank you, Dr. Tsai."

"You're very welcome. It was wonderful to meet both of you."

"I assume I don't have to tell you that this case is… strictly confidential."

"… I know. When Dr. Reid's case was referred to me I got a very… stern letter from the Bureau." She said, eyes glittering in silent laughter as she picked up said letter and waved it. "I believe that revealing anything about Agent Reid's condition would be a Federal Crime, now."

"Exactly." Hotch said, a grateful smile on his face. "For Spencer's sake, this can NOT become public knowledge."

"Believe me, I understand. I can only imagine the reactions there would be. My lips are sealed. I cannot hide the fact that I have a pregnant male in my care for long, but I will protect his identity. This in mind, I would like to give you a keycard." And she held it out. Hotch took it. "To preserve his anonymity, I think it would be best if from now on you used the Staff Only parking garage and elevators. That way, no one will see you come and go. This will be more important as Dr. Reid's physical changes become more and more noticeable."

"Thank you." Hotch said with a nod. None of them could have guessed that they had already been followed and observed on their first visit.

"Also, considering the unique nature of his case, and his high risk for complications, I'm giving you my personal home and cell numbers. I am going to be on call for him every moment until he delivers. I will also be putting his home address into my GPS so that if you need me to make an emergency house call, I can be there quickly."

"… I appreciate it." Hotch said, taking her business card with her personal numbers scribbled on the back. "I know you don't have to do this."

"As I said… He's high risk and we don't know what additional complications he may have simply because he's male. I don't want to take any risk. I want you to call me any time, day or night, if you even THINK something might be wrong."

"I uh… I really can't thank you enough for this." Hotch said, shaking her hand as they both stood. After a moment, Reid stood and shook her hand as well.

"Take care of yourself, Dr. Reid. Take it easy in the field, please." She said. Reid nodded.

"I will. Thank you." He said, and followed Hotch out of the office. He was silent the entire way down to the car, and the entire drive to the BAU. Hotch was equally silent. He wasn't going to play Reid's game. Reid was waiting for HOTCH to start the conversation so that HE could start complaining. They got to work and Reid got out of the car before Hotch even had the engine shut off. The man rolled his eyes and got out, following Reid. But with his long legs, the boy had a big head start. Hotch eyes widened when Reid stepped into the elevator and hit the 'Close Door' button.

"Hey!" The man shouted, when the doors closed on him when he was ten feet away. "… Little bastard!" He hissed, fuming in his anger. Sure, the kid was angry. But that was just rude and childish and… AHG! He took a deep breath and pushed the button, summoning the other elevator. He was NOT going to let Reid get to him. He was cranky. He had every right to. But Hotch wasn't going to give him the reaction he wanted. He was NOT going to get angry at him, or yell at him.

He got into the elevator when it arrived.

Across the garage, the watching man smirked and drove away.

* * *

Reid stepped out of the elevator and walked across the floor towards the glass doors to the Bull Pen, pushing them open and stepping in.

"Hey, Pretty Boy!" Morgan called. "Where's Hotch?"

Reid didn't answer. He went STRAIGHT for the coffee machine and poured himself a large mug, stirring in a large amount of sugar while snatching a donut and biting into it.

"Hey." JJ said, walking over. "How was your appointment?"

"… Fine." Reid said shortly, turning and walking to his desk. The elevators opened and Morgan and Prentiss watched as Hotch stepped out, looking thoroughly annoyed. But he didn't say anything. He just glanced at Reid, then went to his office. Prentiss and Morgan glanced at each other, then looked at Reid. He was sitting back in his chair, sipping his coffee and working on his paperwork. After about thirty minutes, he began to get restless and fidgety. Morgan and Prentiss glanced at each other again. Fifteen minutes later, Reid suddenly stood and scurried out of the bull pen, heading for the bathroom. Morgan fixed a questioning glance on Prentiss.

"… He's pregnant." She said, shrugging. The man frowned and cocked his head in thought, then just mimicked the woman's shrug and got back to work. A moment later, Reid shuffled back into the bull pen. He stood in the middle of the bull pen, chewing his lip, then fixed determined eyes on Hotch's office and strode purposefully towards the door. Morgan and Prentiss watched him go. Reid stepped into the office and closed the door behind him.

Hotch looked up. "… Reid." He said, simply. Reid took a deep breath.

"… I'm sorry." He breathed. Hotch blinked and set his pen down. He had only just barely heard the boy. He watched the boy let out his breath in a long, shaky sigh. Then Reid reached out and closed the blinds on the window of Hotch's office.

Out in the bull pen, Morgan and Prentiss met amused, knowing looks.

Hotch slowly stood and crossed his office, walking up to Reid who was still leaning against the door.

"I am SO sorry…" Reid gasped, staring at the elder's shoes. Then there were gentle hands on his face, guiding him into looking Hotch in the eyes.

"… Maybe you should take some time off." Hotch murmured. "Until you—"

"No." Reid gasped, shaking his head slightly. "No, Hotch, I want to stay here at work, I just—"

"Shhh…" Hotch shushed him gently, then kissed him. Reid tensed, then mewled into the man's mouth, slumping against him and curling his arms around the man's neck. Hotch couldn't help intensifying the kiss, holding the warm, trembling body against his own. Then, he heard Reid lock the door.

"Ah… Aaron… please…" Reid pleaded softly, and the pair stumbled across the room towards Hotch's desk. "I'm so sorry… I love you… I love you… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, baby." Hotch gasped into the boy's mouth. "It's okay… I'm not mad…" And his hands moved over Reid's hair and face, as did his lips. Reid slid onto the man's desk wrapping his legs around his hips, and hands fumbling at the man's belt. Hotch leaned forwards, forcing Reid to lean back. His legs around Hotch's waist tightened, and the elder gasped as long fingers stroked his newly-freed manhood.

He gripped Reid's hips and pulled him off of the desk, then turned him around and placed a hand between his agent's shoulder blades, bending him over the desk. Reid whimpered, laying his hands down on the warm, smooth surface of the wood on either side of his head, eyes fluttering when a hand reached around him to work on his belt.

"I love you Aaron…" Reid gasped, eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry."

"And I told you. I'm not mad. You have nothing to be sorry for." Hotch said with a smile, sliding Reid's pants down just far enough to allow him access. He turned and pulled a bottle of lotion from his desk drawer and squirted some over Reid's backside.

"That's COLD!"

"Sorry."

"I hate it when you do that, you asshole!" Reid cried. Hotch just rolled his eyes.

"Stop being hormonal and hush." He said.

"… Jerk… Just… just hurry!" Reid pleaded. Hotch smirked, scooping up some of the lotion and smearing it over his erection, then shoving two fingers up into Reid's body. The boy moaned loudly, clenching around the invading digits and shoving back into them.

"You know…" Hotch murmured. "I hear that a lot of women say that sex is better when they're pregnant."

"… Nnnh… It's because... their blood volume increases by about 40%. There's more blood flow so sensations are stronger. But I'm… Not a woman." Reid panted.

"I know… I was just wondering if it would be better for you…" Hotch hissed, then removed his fingers and replaced them with his erection. Reid groaned loudly in appreciation, digging his fingernails into the surface of the man's desk and pressing back against the man's hips, taking his lover's erection into himself further. Hotch watched the pale blush creeping up Reid's cheeks and his fluttering eyes, smirking as they rolled back a bit. Hotch gripped Reid's hips, then rolled his own. Reid moaned, firmly pressing back into the stimulation. After a few long moments of this, Hotch began to rock back and forth, pleasuring his lover with gentle, shallow thrusts.

"… Are you going to close the elevator on me again?"

"… Depends whether or not you do something to deserve it…" Reid snorted.

"Wrong answer." Hotch said, and froze his movements. Reid whined loudly.

"No! I won't!" He cried out. "Please!"

"That's better." Hotch said, taking up his thrusts again. Reid gasped in delight, writhing under his lover's hands. "And will you co-operate and see Dr. Blair?"

"I don't NEED to see Dr. Blair!" Reid howled. Hotch immediately froze again. "… AARONNNNUH!" Hotch chuckled at that.

"You DO need to. And you WILL. Even if I have to drag you there myself."

"… Rnnng… Try it!" Reid snapped. Hotch smirked, then seized Reid's wrists and jerked them behind the boy. Reid froze, eyes wide when he felt handcuffs close around his wrists. "… Hotch?" He squeaked. Hotch seized Reid's shoulders and pulled him to stand upright. Reid whimpered at the tingles that the position change sent through him. "A-Aaron…" A hand slid around to the front of his hips and fondled his lust-swollen genitals.

"So… About seeing Dr. Blair?"

"… I don't want to!" Reid cried, then let out a wail as the man squeezed his scrotum with one hand and caressed his stomach with the other.

"Yes. You are." Hotch hissed into Reid's ear before beginning to nibble it. Reid wriggled against him, struggling for more stimulation. Hotch growled, then stepped back, removing his hands from Reid and allowing his member to slip from Reid's body with a wet, slick sound.

"Hotch!" Reid yelped when the man seized him by the back of the neck and dragged him around his desk, the boy's pants falling around his ankles. Hotch shoved the chairs before his desk out of the way with his foot, then shoved Reid to his knees. Reid whimpered, bowing his head and squirming, his erection straining in the cool air.

Hotch circled him, slowly.

"Aaron, please…" Reid begged.

"You know what I want from you."

"… Aaron… I don't need a therapist!"

"Your attitude isn't healthy, Spencer. Dr. Tsai is right. Whether you're keeping the baby or not, you need to acknowledge that it is YOUR child, and you need to bond with it."

"But… Aaron… I… I…" He trailed off and sighed. "Okay."

"What was that?"

"Okay!" Reid cried in frustration. A moment later, Hotch was kneeling before Reid. He took the boy's face in his hands and lifted it up until their eyes met. Reid was crying. Again. Hotch blinked, then smiled and shook his head.

"You were being emotional before… but lately your mood swings have been ridiculous. You change as frequently as the weather in Texas!" Reid sniffled, and Hotch leaned over, kissing his forehead. "… I just want what's best for you… because I love you." And he pressed their lips together. Reid mewled, deepening the kiss and wiggling closer. Hotch stood, lifting Reid to his feet as well. He turned them around and pushed Reid back onto the sofa. Then he lifted Reid's legs over his shoulders and plunged his length into Reid's hot, pulsating channel. Reid threw his head back with a desperate cry, writhing under the intense sexual onslaught as Hotch pumped in and out of his body.

"Come on, Spencer…" Hotch hissed, pulling his agent's hips into his thrusts, then fisting the doctor's erection and stroking it firmly.

Reid threw his head back with a gasp, then turned his head to the side and grit his teeth, fighting back a scream as he reached the pinnacle of his pleasure. Then he lay there in near silence, feeling his lover bucking into his body in his quest to achieve his own release. A few minutes later, the elder man gasped. Reid felt the man's erection throb within him, injecting his semen into the youth's body.

The pair then collapsed onto the sofa in each other's arms, waiting to come down from their sexual highs. Hotch smiled slightly when his young lover purred, nuzzling the man's chest. He cuddled Reid close, running one hand over the boy's full stomach.

"… I love you." Hotch whispered. Reid opened clouded eyes and gave the man a sleepy smile. Hotch slowly drew back. He put Reid's pants back into place, but removed his belt, tie and shoes, then grabbed the blanket folded neatly on the back of the sofa and covered Reid with it. Then he put himself back together. He knelt and kissed Reid's cheek, then stood, straightened his tie and slipped out of his office, letting Reid sleep.

"… Can I help you with something?" Hotch asked, glaring at the team. Garcia was sitting on Morgan's desk, JJ was sitting at Reid's desk, and Rossi was standing in the walkway between the desks. Morgan and Emily were in their chairs, and everyone was staring at Hotch.

"… Everything okay?" Rossi asked, looking mildly amused.

"… It will be." Hotch sighed, walking down the stairs and over to the team. "Reid's doctor doesn't think he's… adjusting well. He's still refusing to know the gender of the baby. He's trying to get away with acknowledging the baby as little as possible, hoping to do just enough to keep us satisfied."

"… And?" Garcia asked.

"She's insisting that Reid see a therapist specializing in pre and post natal mental health. She wants this doctor to help Reid accept his condition, and the baby, and bond with it. And Reid is refusing. He and I were discussing this. I finally convinced him to see this therapist."

"… How?" Morgan asked, grinning. Hotch leveled a cold look on the man.

"That doesn't matter. The point is, he's agreed to get help."

"Where is he?" Emily asked.

"… Taking a nap." Hotch said. "When he wakes, JJ will brief us on our next case."

And Hotch turned and walked away. The team watched him go, then burst into laughter as soon as he was out of ear shot.

About an hour and a half later, the door to Hotch's office opened and a drowsy looking Reid shuffled out, yawning and rubbing his eye, looking very much like a young child.

"Awww… Aren't you precious?" Emily giggled, and Morgan grinned.

"Mornin, Pretty Boy." The man called. Reid stared at them, then flushed and scuttled across the bull pen, preparing himself a cup of coffee. He saw Hotch up in the round table room, so he walked up the stairs and into the room. Hotch turned and looked at him.

"… Hey."

"… Hey." Reid echoed. The team watched the pair through the windows. Reid shuffled up to the Unit Chief, head hanging. They watched as the team leader frowned and cocked his head. And then, a gentle smile appeared on his lips. He reached out and ran a hand over Reid's hair, smoothing the tousled curls before drawing the boy into his arms.

"… Ohh… They are so SWEET!" Emily cooed.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go. Case briefing." Morgan said, jumping out of his seat and heading for the meeting room. By the time they got there, Hotch and Reid were both in their seats, Hotch flipping through a file and Reid sipping his coffee.

* * *

Next chapter, we meet Reid's new doctor, Doctor Melinda Blair. Please review! It make's Pregnant Reid happy! And his pregnancy will be far from a skip through a field of daisies.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Reid sighed. The case had only taken them three days. Now it was day four. They were back in Quantico and he was in the elevator heading for his first appointment with Dr. Melinda Blair. And Reid was NOT happy. Hotch just glanced at him, smiling slightly.

"Oh, stop pouting." The man chuckled. "This will be good for you."

"… I don't want to." Reid sighed.

"I know you don't. But it's for the best. And you know it."

"… I will NOT admit to that!" Reid announced, stubbornly.

"You just did." Hotch laughed.

"What does Garcia always say?"

"God I hate profilers?" Hotch asked as the elevator opened.

"Yeah. That." Reid snorted, stalking out. Hotch grinned and followed.

They walked into the office and Reid walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi." He mumbled. "I uh… I have a three pm?"

"You must be Doctor Reid." Reid and Hotch turned as a woman walked towards them. She was Dr. Tsai's physical opposite. Instead of tall and thin she was short and plump. Instead of Dark hair she was sun bleached blonde and had a tan complexion with pale gray eyes. Instead of a stern motherly look, she had a perky, almost sisterly feel. Reid accepted her hand.

"I'm Melinda Blair." She announced. "I'm glad you made it." Reid nodded, mutely. "Come on in!" And she walked into her office. They followed and she shut the door, then turned to Hotch.

"Aaron Hotchner." The man said, offering his hand. She nodded and accepted it with a knowing smile.

"The father, right?"

"… Uh… Yeah." Hotch admitted. She nodded again.

"Please have a seat. What do you want me to call you?" She asked, and sat down in a large, overstuffed arm chair. There was another arm chair a few feet away, slightly facing her seat, but Hotch and Reid opted to sit on the sofa. Reid was hugging his middle again (he hardly ever did anything else these days). Hotch laid his hand on Reid's thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Spencer and Aaron will be fine."

"Alright then… Valerie Tsai talked to me this morning." Dr. Blair began. "She's concerned about your mental state, Spencer. She feels that you are in denial and trying to hide it."

"I am NOT in denial." Reid sighed, rolling his eyes. "I know perfectly well what's going on."

"… But you're doing your best to ignore it." Dr. Blair pointed out.

"I am not! I'm going to the doctor weekly, I'm taking a dozen freakin' vitamins and stuff a day, I'm—"

"You're doing everything that people want you to be doing, but you're trying not to think about it, aren't you?" Reid was silent. "You refuse to know your baby's gender. I understand you're not planning on keeping it?"

"No. I'm not." Reid said.

"Why?"

"… I don't want to be a parent." Reid sighed, wringing his hands. "I don't want to have a baby… I don't want to be pregnant, I…" He sighed as Hotch took his hand and squeezed it. "I don't want this. Any of it."

"… I understand." Dr. Blair said, nodding. "But is it possible that all of this is because you're afraid?"

"… I AM afraid." Reid admitted, and Hotch started to rub a hand up and down his back.

"I know you are." Dr. Blair said, and cocked her head. "Spencer… I think that you're trying to ignore it as much as possible… to get involved as little as possible… You're just trying to get it over with. I think you're refusing to bond with the baby because when you have it and it gets adopted… You intend to just go on with your life and pretend that none of this ever happened." Reid tensed and froze. Hotch frowned, watching the boy curl in on himself.

"Spencer?" He asked, gently.

"Agent Hotchner… may I speak with him alone?" Dr. Blair asked.

"… Yeah. Of course." Hotch said, and stood. Reid shot him a pleading look. "You'll be fine. Just promise me you'll be honest. LET her help you. I don't want you running circles around her like you do the Bureau doctors." Reid blinked, then offered the man a weak smile and nod. Hotch nodded back, then left the room. Dr. Blair watched Reid silently. The boy sighed and squirmed.

"Make yourself comfortable, Spencer." Dr. Blair said, gently. She watched as he paused, then slowly slid his feet out of his shoes and backed into the corner of the sofa, drawing his feet up and hugging his knees to his chest, hiding his face. "Tell me how you felt when you found out."

"… I didn't believe it…" Reid whispered.

"Understandable."

"But… they showed me the test results. And then showed me the… sonograms. And I saw it's heart beating."

"And then? How did you feel?"

"… Numb." Reid breathed. "My mind went… completely blank. I felt hot. I was shaking. I couldn't breathe."

"You had a panic attack." Dr. Blair said, looking down at some papers before her. "They almost had to give you something."

"I remember voices… but no words… people. Faces. Hands. I didn't want them touching me… but they wouldn't stay away."

"And then?"

"… Hotch was holding me. Talking to me… He told me it was all gonna be okay. He lied."

"What do you mean?"

"He said everything was okay."

"Isn't it?"

"… I'm pregnant."

"Spencer…"

"And don't tell me there's nothing wrong with that." Reid snorted. "I'm a BOY!"

"Spencer. On the outside, your gender is male. But inside, you are both."

"… I don't want to be."

"I know you don't. But you are. And you can't change it." Dr. Blair pointed out. Reid just sighed. "You know… so many couples out there would give anything to have what you have."

"… I understand that. I know there are couples out there who wish they could have children together, but they can't. And it's not fair. Why couldn't this happen to one of them? Why me?"

"Spencer… Sometimes, we don't have answers. We just have to accept things."

"I don't want to just accept it! I want to know WHY!" Reid cried.

"I'm sorry. But I don't think that is something you will ever know. No matter HOW smart you are." The woman said in a soothing tone. Reid just sighed. "What are you afraid of, Spencer?"

"… I'm not what I thought I was." Reid mumbled. "I feel like a stranger in my own body. There's something growing in me… like… like a tumor!" Dr. Blair laughed at that one.

"Spencer. It's not a tumor. It's a BABY. It is YOUR child." She said, and Reid shook his head, upset. "It's is AARON'S child." Reid was silent at that. Slowly, he turned and stretched his legs out. Dr. Blair cocked her head and watched closely. A pale blush crept over her patient's cheeks, and he ran a hand over his own belly, eyes distant and staring. Dr. Blair leaned forward, sensing that she was close to getting through the boy's walls, and moved to kneel beside him.

"You and Aaron love each other. And in a moment of love, the two of you created something… You planted a seed in a field that should have been forever barren. A spark of life was made. That spark is now a flame, burning bright within you." She laid her hand on Reid's stomach, and he stared at her, eyes wide. "HE put this within you. And your body, as amazing as it is, accepted it and turned it into something great." She smiled up at him. "This is not your body turning on you. This is a testament of the love you and Aaron share. It's nothing short of a miracle, Spencer. I know it feels unnatural… but this is how you were born. Tell me. Were you a genetic experiment?"

"What?" Reid asked, startled by this question that seemed to come from left field.

"Were you a test tube baby?"

"What? NO!"

"Then what you are, as strange as it is, IS NATURAL." Dr. Blair said firmly. Reid stared at her, looking surprised. Dr. Blair took his hands in hers, and pressed them to his belly. "THIS. IS. NATURAL. Strange, and miraculous, but natural." Reid's eyes darted around aimlessly as he mulled this over. "You were born like this. And as new and frightening as it is… THIS. IS. YOU." Reid stared into her earnest gray eyes, and she stared right back. She lifted a hand and placed it on his head. "And it's okay." And slowly, Reid nodded. She could see the tension evaporating from his form. She smiled, and he gave her a tiny smile in return.

"You wait here. I'm going to have Aaron come back in."

Hotch was sitting the waiting room, flipping through magazines, slightly irritated. Everything had to do with babies and nurseries and maternity… He had actually ended up reading "Green Eggs and Ham".

"… I like that one." Dr. Blair said from the doorway. Hotch jumped, staring. His eyes were wide, and Dr. Blair laughed at the look on his face, like a guilty child who had been caught in the cookie jar. His face even pinkened a bit. "I guess I really don't have anything out here for men…"

"… No, not really. No." Hotch affirmed, setting down the work of Dr. Seuss and standing.

"Would you like to rejoin us?" She asked.

"… How is it going?"

"For the first day, in the small amount of time we had… I think we made a large leap."

"Good. He's easy to work with once he gets over that stubborn streak of his." Hotch commented, walking in. Reid was standing now, looking over the doctor's collection of books. Hotch decided to let him alone for the time being and sat down. Dr. Blair smiled and took her seat again too.

"So tell me, Aaron." She said, crossing her legs. "What was your first thought when they told you Spencer was pregnant?"

"… Wait a minute." Hotch said, now looking suspicious. "Why are you asking ME this?"

"Well, Spencer doesn't know what you felt."

"No, I mean… This is about him."

"And seeing that his mental health remains well during his pregnancy will largely depend on your mental stability and acceptance of his condition. He is going to naturally rely on you, and I want to make sure that you are a good, solid pillar that is HEALTHY for him to lean on." Dr. Blair said. Reid discreetly peered over his shoulder at Hotch, seeing the surprise on the man's face. But then the Unit Chief nodded and sat back.

"… I was in shock." The man admitted. "Disbelief. I almost laughed. It was…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I never thought I would hear those words. But…"

"… But?" Dr. Blair asked.

"… I was relieved."

"Relieved?"

"He had been acting odd… feeling sick… I was terrified that it would be something else. Something serious. Some disease or condition or…" Hotch sighed again. "I was so glad that it wasn't something that would… take him away from me."

"Aaron…" Hotch looked up at the soft voice, and he felt a lump in his throat at the raw emotion he saw in his lover's eyes.

"… Nothing makes you feel more helpless, than sitting and waiting for a crucial diagnosis on someone you love. Someone you would die to protect." Hotch said, then leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "I would do anything to protect Spencer. I would place myself in harm's way in a heartbeat to spare him pain, be it physical or emotional. I would offer myself up to torture and death to protect him. But… if his own body had turned against him, there is nothing I can do to protect him from that. And that's what I was afraid of. I was afraid that there was something wrong with him that I couldn't save him from. That fear… that helplessness… It's paralyzing."

He froze when gentle hands took hold of his own and he lifted his eyes, staring at Reid who was kneeling on the floor before him, tears in his eyes. Hotch smiled slightly. This poor kid had spent more time in the past couple of weeks in tears than Hotch had ever seen in the years he had known him. Hotch reached up and brushed the tears away with his thumbs, then guided his lover's face up to meet his own in an emotional kiss.

Dr. Blair smiled and averted her eyes, feeling very warm at the pure love and devotion she saw in the kiss, and feeling like an intruder in the couple's little moment. She scribbled in her notes, and when she set her eyes on the pair again, her smile only widened. Reid was now curled up on the sofa beside Hotch, resting his head on the man's shoulder. The pair had their arms around each other, and Hotch had one hand on Reid's stomach, gently rubbing with his fingertips.

"I have to say…" She said, grinning broadly. "The two of you together really have something special. Spencer…" Reid looked at her. "You have a very strong, devoted man here to hold you up. I think you're going to be fine with his support, as long as you allow us to help you." Reid nodded, giving the woman a shadow of a smile. "And Aaron. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you too. Remember… you have to stay strong and confident for Spencer." Hotch nodded, smiling slightly as he pressed a gentle kiss to Reid's hair.

"Spencer?"

"Hm?"

"… Are you ready to learn your baby's gender?" Dr. Blair answered. Reid's face was immediately flooded with doubt and fear and he turned away from her, withdrawing his arms from around Hotch to wrap around his own abdomen again. And Dr. Blair watched as the boy shut down and closed himself off. She sighed, then smiled and walked over, kneeling and laying a hand on top of his head, peering up into his eyes.

"That's okay." She told him. "I'm here to help you get through this fear that takes over. We can't expect miracles. These things take time." Reid gave her a brave little smile and nod, and she stood.

"I think that's enough for today. You both look drained." She told them. They both smiled in confirmation of her observation and stood. "Spencer. I would like to see you back in a week, okay?"

"… Sure." Reid said, with a smile and nod. Hotch smiled at Reid's willingness to return, and hand in hand, they left Dr. Blair's office.

"Tonight." She called after them, and they turned to look at her. "I want you two to go out and have a nice evening together. A nice romantic dinner, maybe some cuddling on the sofa in front of a fire… and then, I want you to share a secret with the other. Something you have NEVER told anyone. Something that you pretend never happened. And then I want you to talk about your relationship, and the baby." The pair looked a bit confused, but a moment later, they were smiling and nodding. She smiled back. "See you next week." She sighed and walked to her desk and sat down, dialing Dr. Tsai.

"Valerie. It's Melinda… They just left… It went VERY well, and Spencer is coming back next week… Val, with you and me taking care of them, they'll be just fine."

* * *

"Why are we stopping?" Reid asked as Hotch pulled over.

"We're doing what Dr. Blair said." Hotch replied. Reid blinked. Hotch smiled. "I'm taking you out to dinner." And he pointed. Reid didn't even have to look. He knew where they were. There was a tiny little Italian restaurant that the pair liked to frequent when they were in the mood for an intimate little date. Reid smiled slightly, and the pair got out of the car. They walked to the little hole in the wall restaurant, Hotch guiding Reid with a hand in his lower back. They slipped into the dimly lit place and were shown to a secluded little nook and sat down. The pair shared a quiet dinner with casual talk. They didn't talk about the baby, or the doctors… They talked like they would before they found out Reid was pregnant.

And when their meal was over, Hotch paid the bill, gave Reid a tiny kiss, and they returned to the car. They headed to Reid's loft apartment and Hotch went to shower while Reid fed his cats and put the coffee on. Then they switched, kissing as they passed one another. Hotch waited for the coffee to finish brewing, then prepared two cups and settled down on the sofa. A few minutes later, he heard the bathroom door opened and he heard his loved softly pad across the hardwood floor. A moment later, the boy sunk down onto the sofa beside the man, taking the offered cup of coffee and sipping it. He sighed and smiled, sinking back into the soft leather of the sofa

Hotch sighed and lowered the mug.

"… When I was in High School." Hotch said slowly, and Reid looked up at him. "I really didn't play sports. Even at that age, I wanted to be a lawyer. Like my father. So… I joined Mock Trial." Reid smiled slightly. "I always wanted to play the Prosecutor. There was this… kid… small… geeky. He liked to play Defense Attorney. Against me. I would prepare the best cases. I thought I was on par with actual Attorneys." Hotch chuckled slightly.

"But… over and over again… this kid, Daniel… He would beat me. His father was a plumber. His mother was a waitress. MY father was a prosecutor. And yet this kid was always beating me. It infuriated me." Hotch sighed. "I told some of my friends. I was actually friends with a lot of the jocks… football, baseball, swimming, wrestling… And uh… one day after school we… we caught Daniel leaving late. He would stay at the library."

Reid felt a cold feeling run down his spine… God, that sounded so much like him. Stay late in the library… then when he left the building, finding himself surrounded… And Reid felt sick about what he knew Hotch was about to say.

"And we… beat him up." Hotch whispered, staring down into his coffee. Reid stared in shock. He never believed that his lover… HIS Aaron… would have ever done something like that.

"… Aaron…" He breathed, sounding hurt. Hotch looked up at him.

"That night…" Hotch said, softly. "I realized I had done something completely against everything I wanted to stand for. I had never been more ashamed of myself. And now, I look at you and…" He reached out and stroked Reid's cheek.

"He was a lot like me."

"Yes." Hotch murmured. "I've actually dreamed it. The same thing… only instead of Daniel… it was you. And I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. This is… the first time I've ever told anyone about that."

"… It's your secret."

"… Yes." Hotch said. Reid sighed. Now that Hotch had told him a secret, like Dr. Blair had told them to, he would have to tell Hotch a secret. Something he had never told anyone before. And his mind immediately settled on an event… He squirmed inwardly. No… No, he would tell Hotch something else. He didn't want to tell him THAT. But… It was one of his biggest secrets. Something he had never told anyone about… and it was something that he tried to pretend had never happened. And now that Reid had thought about it, he couldn't get his mind to think of anything else.

"I was in college." He said, softly. Hotch watched Reid set his mug down and draw his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "I was fifteen, almost sixteen. And I had just started my senior year. Because of my age, I had a private room. Right next door to the Resident Assistant. And the House Mother checked up on me routinely." He smiled slightly. "Ms. Saenz. Her children were grown and married… all boys… She uh… she coddled me. Ridiculously. It was my first taste of what a… NORMAL mother might be like." He sighed.

"Anyway… There was this one guy. Terry. He uh… He befriended me. We would study together. Hang out together in our dorm rooms. And… sometimes… he would… let me drink with him."

"How old was he?" Hotch asked, his tone dark and cold.

"… Twenty three." Reid admitted, and Hotch winced. This guy was eight years older than Reid… Hotch did NOT like where this was going.

"One night… after Ms. Saenz had checked on me for the night, he came to my room. We watched TV. I didn't have one when I went to college, he had bought it for me as a gift… But… we watched TV… Sometimes he would bring his own DVD's… He uh… He tried to show me 'Girls Gone Wild' but… well… apparently I turned hot pink." Hotch smiled at that. "Anyway, he didn't bring beer this time… he brought some Rum… some Vodka… some Jack Daniels… He had me try a shot of the Jack… I didn't like it. He ended up letting me have the Rum… I got dizzy and… I think I passed out.

Reid took a deep breath. "I woke up to the touches. Hands on my thighs. Lips on my chest. I was naked. I… tried to speak. But I couldn't. I had never been drunk before. But I have since then. And that first time was different. I think he drugged me. He… told me to be quiet… that I would like it… And he… he touched me… fondled me." Hotch stared at Reid, horrified. The boy squirmed. "He… commented on my body. I was just barely beginning to enter puberty. He told me not to worry… it would… it would get bigger. And then he… groped my… my backside… I think I started to cry. He said it was okay… I don't know how long it was. But he just… felt my body. All over. And he looked at me while… pleasuring himself. Then he… covered me up with my blankets… and he kissed my cheek and… said he would see me tomorrow. Then he told me to sleep well, and he left.

"The next day I went to class even though I felt horrible. I didn't want to be alone. He was in one of my classes, and he said he would come by my room that night and we could hang out again… And I was so scared. I stayed at the library until it closed at midnight. And even then I was too scared to go to my room. I… I went to my RA. He was a good guy. He really looked out for me. He could tell something was wrong, but I wouldn't tell him what. He uh… He let me stay in his room that night.

"Apparently, after I fell asleep, he heard Terry banging on my door. And he went out into the hall and told him to stay away from me. He didn't know what had happened, but he would alert the House Mother and the Dean of Students if he thought Terry had done something to me. He… protected me. I never told him what happened… but… he knew Terry had done something. Terry moved to another dorm after that. And he dropped the class that we had together."

"… You never reported him?" Hotch cried.

"… I was scared to."

"Why? Did he threaten you?"

"No." Reid replied, shaking his head. "You have to understand. I went to college at age twelve. There were a lot of people who didn't think I was old enough to be in that kind of environment. I was afraid that if I reported it… the school would change their mind and send me away until I was older."

"… And by now, the Statute of Limitations is up." Hotch growled.

"It's okay." Reid said softly, and gave Hotch a small smile. "Justice was done."

"What do you mean?"

"Terry Posadas."

"… Why is that name familiar?"

"… You and Morgan and Gideon." Reid said with a smile. "You put him away. Two years before I joined the team."

Hotch stared. "… He was a Serial Statutory Rapist… And then later progressed to rape and murder."

"… Yeah." Reid sighed, looking down. He smiled slightly. "I was proud when I joined the team that had unknowingly given me justice."

"Spencer…" Hotch breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why haven't you ever told me?"

"… I've never told anyone." Reid admitted as he was drawn into the Unit Chief's arms. He closed his eyes and cuddled into the man's warm, comforting body. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Spencer." Hotch murmured. Soon, they had taken up one of their favorite positions. They were sprawled across the sofa, Hotch leaning against the arm of it with Reid resting between his legs, the boy's back on the man's chest. Their hands were on Reid's abdomen, their fingers interlinked. Hotch gently kissed the damp brown curls on the doctor's head, then slid his hands under Reid's shirt and began rubbing his stomach. Reid shivered and squirmed.

"… Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth…"

"Okay?"

"… Do you want to keep the baby?" Reid asked, and Hotch sighed.

"Part of me does." Hotch admitted. "I love you, Spencer… and the idea that you and I were able to… create a new life… But I know why you don't want it. And I agree with your reasons. The baby will be better off with another family. Neither of us can give it what it needs. And I can't put you, OR the baby through the trials of having the public know that you are its… well… Mother."

"… Mother?"

"… You are carrying it. You will birth it. You are its mother." Hotch pointed out. Reid sighed. He did not argue. "Now you tell me something. I know you aren't ready to know the gender. But… what are you hoping for?"

"… I'm not hoping for anything."

"IF we were going to keep it… would you want it to be a boy, or a girl?"

"… I… I don't know." Reid admitted. "I really don't know anything about girls."

"What about names?"

"… I've… never thought about it." Reid mumbled. "I mean… I guess if it was a girl… I would name it after my mom."

"Diana Reid."

"No… Diana Hotchner." Reid said, peering up at Hotch with a little smile. The man grinned.

"Hotchner, hm? So if it's a boy, we name it Spencer Hotchner?"

"Oh Lord, no." Reid groaned, grimacing in distaste. Hotch chuckled.

"Aaron Reid?"

"Oh God!" Reid cried in amused dismay. Hotch grinned.

"Oh, come on. It doesn't sound that bad!" The man argued. Reid rolled his eyes, then sighed.

"I wonder if the baby will… will be like me and mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Be a genius… with the risks of possibly developing schizophrenia."

"I dunno." Hotch sighed.

"I sure hope your genes will be dominant." Reid snorted, and Hotch chuckled.

"I dunno. I think a little mini-Spencer would be cute."

"Hardly." Reid snickered. "How would you like a five year old out-talking you?"

"I'd be the proudest father in the world." Hotch said, and Reid turned to face him with a small smile.

"Aaron… we're not keeping it…" Reid reminded. Hotch smiled, laying his hands on Reid's upper arms.

"… I know." He said, and Reid slowly returned to his previous position, laying his head on Hotch's chest and lightly closing his eyes. He let out a slow sigh as he felt Hotch slowly lifting the hem of his shirt to expose his stomach. Then he felt his lover's hands gently stroking his belly. And within minutes, the gentle touches had soothed him into sleep. He didn't even wake when Hotch carried him across the loft and tucked him into bed.

Down on the street, a man in his car watched the lights turn off. Smirking, he drove away.

* * *

Next chapter, something happens on a case that hits Reid a little too close to home...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Hotch and Reid were sitting on the sofa in their pajama pants and nothing else, Reid sitting between Hotch's legs and leaning back into his chest while the elder caressed his full stomach. Hotch smiled slightly. Reid was now seven months along, and his belly was finally growing.

Dr. Tsai had confirmed that because of Reid's physique, his abdomen wound not get to be THAT big… And the baby was on the small side. Dr. Tsai and Reid had then tag teamed on a lecture for Hotch, explaining how some women NEVER have distended abdomens, and some don't even know they're pregnant until they give birth. Reid had then happily smiled and said that he was glad that the baby was small, and so his stomach wouldn't get TOO big…

Hotch smiled again. Reid had announced that he himself had been a rather small infant at birth. And that night, he had even pulled out an old photo album and showed Hotch photos of his mother when she was pregnant. And like Dr. Tsai had predicted for Reid, for a woman who was nine months along, her belly was surprisingly small. He would have guessed that she was maybe six or seven months.

Then Spencer had shown him pictures of himself when he was first born. And sure enough, Spencer had been a TINY little new born with a head of thick, dark hair. When Spencer was four months, his father had snapped the BEST picture of him. Diana Reid was holding her son up in the air, laughing. Spencer was stark naked, knees drawn up to his chubby baby belly, and was staring at the camera with large, wide eyes. And his thick brown hair was standing straight up in the air. He looked like a cartoon character who had just been startled. Hotch took one look at that photo and burst out laughing.

"You look like one of those stupid little Troll Dolls!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Reid had howled, closing the album and whacking Hotch in the shoulder with it.

Hotch chuckled at the memory and Reid looked up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you laughing about?" Reid asked. Hotch's eyes widened. Crap. Busted. He knew perfectly well that if he told Reid that he was thinking about that picture, there would be a repeat of the "YOU ASSHOLE" followed by some minor domestic violence that would make Hotch laugh even harder, which would piss Reid off even MORE. Hotch opened his mouth to try and get out of this, but a moment later, his phone rang. He leapt for it. SAFE!

"Hotchner… When? Okay. We'll be right there." And he hung up and looked at Reid. "We have to go to work. Sorry."

And half an hour later, the team was standing around the meeting room.

"We're going to Houston, Texas." JJ said. "They have eleven bodies over seven months. All men who were convicted of rape."

Four days later, and the team was gathered in the waiting room of the local hospital, awaiting news on one Jessica Clayton, rape victim turned murderer… Once she found out she was pregnant.

Everyone looked up when the doctor walked in. She sighed.

"Jessica Clayton isn't in labor." She said.

"… What?" Emily demanded. "But… the blood…"

"… She gave birth before you brought her in." The doctor said.

"WHAT?" Came the united explosion from the FBI Agents.

"I asked her where the baby was." The doctor said. "She told me that the 'abomination' had gone the way of its 'bastard father' and all the others."

"Oh my God…" JJ gasped, eyes wide in sick horror. The team stared at the doctor in shock. She glanced to the back of the room. The tall, lanky young man had gone horribly pale and fallen into a chair, pressing a hand to his stomach and looking ill. She then turned her attention back to the agents who were bombarding her with questions. But then they all stopped when the ill looking young man ran from the room.

"Reid? Reid!"

Reid ran from the hospital and down to the parking garage, leaping into one of the black SUV's and speeding out of the hospital. His heart was pounding in his chest… inside, he was a whirlwind of emotions. He was sick, furious, confused, and determined. Before he knew it, he was in front of Jessica Clayton's house. It had started to rain.

Reid leaped out of the car and ran up the front walk as lightning split the sky, followed by a wave of thunder as he burst into the house. He ran to the bathroom and stared at the blood smeared about. She had been washing out the tub when they got there. Using the bathroom as a starting point, he began to search the house up and down, so intent on his search that he didn't even feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. But within minutes, his team was there. They tried to talk to him, but all they got from him was "Help me!" And so they all began to search.

But they found nothing. So the group sat around discussing where she may have disposed of the baby.

"… She didn't kill it." Reid murmured. Everyone looked at him. "She killed those men because of the crimes they committed. Her baby is innocent. She wouldn't have killed it. She must have dumped it somewhere…"

"… The trash cans are out." Emily gasped. "They must be picking them up in the morning."

"… Start checking the cans!" Hotch ordered, and the group scattered. But Reid stood where he was, thinking. Lost in thought, he turned and wandered around Jessica Clayton's house, letting the rain soak him to the bone. He sighed, staring at her vegetable garden. Then, he looked beyond it. And at the woods. And the trail leading into it. They had spoken to the neighbors. She was living in her parents old house. They had died, and left it to her. Some of her neighbors had said that she loved to play in those woods.

Reid followed the path.

The woods were quiet… He listened to the rain falling on the leaves… the birds in the trees… a squirrel scolding him as he passed. There was a creek nearby, and he could hear that, too. Then… he heard something else. A chuckling cry… a shrill scream. And he sped up, listening carefully. THERE.

The creek ran into a wide pool, then dribbled out the other side. And beside that pool was an old tree house. Reid ran to the ladder, wooden planks nailed to the trunk, and finally his head popped up in the doorway.

* * *

"No luck?" Hotch asked, staring around at his team. They had been searching neighborhood trashcans for half an hour. They were all soaking wet.

"Nothing." Prentiss sighed.

"… Where's Reid?" Morgan asked. Everyone stopped and looked around.

"… Reid?" JJ called.

"REID!" Hotch shouted.

"… Back to Jessica's house." Rossi ordered, and the team headed back. They skidded to a stop in front of the house. Reid was sitting in the rocking chair on the front porch, sheltered from the rain. He was cradling a bundle in his arms.

"Oh my God…" JJ gasped, and the team ran to him. He looked up at them and gave them a small smile, adjusting the blanket around the bundle.

"… It seems okay." He said. "Let's take it into the hospital. Just to make sure." The team said nothing. Morgan hopped into one car, and Rossi took the driver's seat of the other. JJ took shotgun to Morgan, and Emily to Rossi. Reid and Hotch slid in behind Morgan and JJ. JJ watched them with a smile. Within seconds of pulling away from the curb, Hotch had his arm around Reid and was holding him close. Reid happily cuddled close, cradling the baby in his arms. He was smiling down at it.

"… It must be hungry." He said, and Hotch kissed Reid's temple.

"Where did you find it?" Hotch asked.

"In a tree house. In the woods. The neighbors said that Jessica used to play in those woods every day. She knew them like the back of her hand. When I was in the backyard, I saw a narrow trail. It was well used. So she still walked it."

"… Good job, Spencer." Hotch complimented with an impressed smile. "Well done." He watched silently as Reid lifted a hand and ran a finger over the newborn's round cheek, then adjusted the blankets again. Hotch looked up and JJ grinned at him, then winked and went back to watching Reid.

When they got to the hospital, the team followed Reid into the ER. And they had to literally talk him into handing the baby over to the hospital staff. After that, they all sat around and watched him pace, wringing his hands.

A nurse came in about an hour later and laid a hand on Reid's shoulder with a smile.

"A healthy baby girl." She told him, and Reid blinked before his face split into a wide smile. The nurse beckoned him to follow her, and he did. The team trailed along behind. They all ended up outside of the nursery. A nurse walked into view and smiled at Reid, then laid the baby into her little bassinet, wrapped in a pink blanket. Reid sighed and relaxed.

Now that they knew the baby would be okay, and Jessica Clayton had been discharged, they all headed to the police station. When they got there, the interrogation had been set up. The team stood outside of the room, staring in at the woman.

"How do you wanna do this, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Well… I think that maybe Prentiss could—"

"Reid!" Rossi called in shock when Reid threw the door open and walked into the interrogation room, closing it behind him. Everyone looked at Hotch.

"… Or Reid could do something dramatic and spontaneous without authorization." Hotch sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Reid stared at Jessica Clayton. She stared back.

"Why did you do it?" He asked her.

"Why did I kill them?" She shot back, snorting in disdain.

"No. Why did you try to get rid of your baby?"

"… That thing is the product of violence. Its father is a rapist. Its mother is a murderer. It shouldn't be allowed to live. So it won't. You'll never find it."

"I already have." Reid said, and Jessica's eyes snapped up to his. "… She's a beautiful little girl. And she's safe and warm in the hospital, waiting for a family to adopt her."

"You can't just adopt out my baby like that!"

"You abandoned her." Reid pointed out. "Abandonment, Child Endangerment… possibly even an Attempted Murder Charge. You lost your rights to her the moment you killed her father."

"He deserved to die!"

"That's not for you to decide!" Reid snapped.

"How can you talk to me like that?" She shouted. "You have NO IDEA how I feel!"

"Try me!" Reid growled.

"I. Was. RAPED. And did you know… he had been put in jail for it before? Got out in two years. TWO! YEARS! And then he raped me. And I stared wondering… do you know how many rapists are out there? Rapists who were CONVICTED and then let go? Turned loose? So that they could do it again and again and AGAIN! Where is the justice in that?"

"Jessica…" Reid sighed. "I… I know how frustrating that is…"

"No you don't."

"… I see it all the time." Reid said.

"Oh. Yeah. You see the guys YOU put away getting out. You've never been one of the victims. You have never been RAPED!" She screamed in his face, and Reid stood, eyes burning in anger.

"You should never assume ANYTHING about ANYONE!" He snarled. "It only makes you look stupid."

"You can't possibly know how I feel." She snapped, also standing.

"I know more about it then you think."

"You can't possibly know unless you've been raped." She snorted.

"I HAVE BEEN!" Reid shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. She stopped, staring at him. Then she frowned.

"… Men can't be raped."

"Oh, they definitely can be." Reid sighed, slowly sitting down. He gestured to her chair, and she slowly sat down too. Reid folded his hands on the table and leaned towards her, staring down at his hands. Then he took a deep breath, and met her gaze. "You know it's coming… but you can't stop him. He's completely overpowered you, physically. He touches you, and all you can think is 'God please… this isn't happening'… And then comes the pain. And he's… inside of you." The team listened, squirming in discomfort. "The pressure builds… in your heart and soul… your mind feels like it's collapsing… like you're on the edge of insanity. The helplessness is overwhelming… And you just want it to end. All of it. Everything." Jessica stared down at her hands, gripping her skirt.

"And when he's done… and when he's gone. You can still feel him. You can still feel his hands holding you down. You can still smell his sweat… You can still feel his breath on your face… You can feel him all over you… IN you. Even though he has left... he's still there. Filling you in a way you never wanted to be filled. Like a cancer… He's left a scar across your life that will never fade."

"… Yeah…" She breathed.

"You did this… you killed them… because you didn't feel that justice was being done." She stared at him. "And… it gave you back the control you lost."

"… Yeah…" She gasped, looking startled… she looked lost… and yet found.

"I understand why you killed them." Reid said, looking at her. "But I still don't understand why you would abandon your baby to die." She froze and turned a cold look on him. "I understand that the baby might be… a painful reminder but… only half of her is him. The other half is… you. She's YOUR child."

"As far as I am concerned, she is all his doing." Jessica snapped.

"But she is YOUR child!"

"I NEVER WANTED HER!" Jessica shouted, and this time Reid froze. "I never wanted to be a mother! I never wanted to have a baby, I never wanted to be pregnant! I never wanted any of this! All I wanted to do was to get rid of her! And forget that she ever happened!"

Hotch stared through the window. Reid had gone completely white. Slowly, he stood and left the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He was covering his mouth with one hand, and the other was pressed to his stomach. The team stared at him. He was shaking, and a moment later his eyes were swimming in tears.

"Spence?" JJ asked gently, laying a hand on his arm. He recoiled violently, staring at her. Then he turned and fled.

* * *

"… The words that came out of her mouth… they were mine. Exactly." Reid breathed, and Dr. Blair frowned, watching her patient stare off into space, a haunted look on his face. He was lying across the sofa on his side, his head in Hotch's lap. The man was trying to soothe his lover, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Blair asked.

"My first visit with you… You asked me why I didn't want to keep the baby." Reid said. "My answer, word for word, was 'I don't want to be a parent. I don't want to have a baby… I don't want to be pregnant, I don't want this. Any of it.' And that's what she said. As her reasons for… leaving her baby to die."

Hotch sighed. "When I finally got him to calm down long enough to tell me this… I called you right away."

"And I'm glad you did." Dr. Blair said, nodding. She stood and walked over, sitting down on the edge of the couch, Reid scooting to lean against the back of it to give her space. She laid a hand on his upper arm.

"Spencer…" She said in a soft, firm tone. Reid looked at her. "You are NOTHING like her. Sure, you may not want your baby, and she didn't want hers… but she left her baby to die. You not only plan to see your baby into the hands of a loving family, but you rescued her child from a terrible death and delivered her into hands that will see HER to a loving family. You are a good person with a beautiful soul and a sweet, tender heart." Hotch was smiling as he looked down at his lover, stroking his cheek.

"You do not want to keep your baby." Dr. Blair said. "That doesn't make you bad. You are giving it up to a good family, not getting rid of it. You are seeing it into a good loving home… not into oblivion. Because despite not wanting it, you still care for it. Because you are its mother. And yes, you are giving it up, but you are doing so for all the right reasons, Spencer. You are doing what is BEST. For your baby, AND for yourself. And that is what every mother SHOULD do."

"… And I'm proud of you for it, Spencer." Hotch said. Reid smiled slightly.

"… Really?"

"Really."

"Spencer… You should be proud of yourself." The woman said, taking Reid's hands in her own. "You are so SO strong. And SO brave. And you know what? Your determination is SO admirable. I'm proud of you too, Spencer. And the empathy you've displayed… your determination to rescue another child… I know you don't want to be a parent, Spencer… but you would be a wonderful one."

* * *

"Garcia NO." Reid said firmly.

"But baby, you—"

"Please. I don't want a Baby Shower. I'm NOT keeping it."

"Honey. We just want to be here for you. And support you." She said. Reid stopped mid stride and turned. Garcia almost ran right into him. She checked herself and stared up at him. She blinked. He was smiling down at her.

"Thanks, Garcia." He said in his gentle tone. "That's all I need. Is for you to just… BE THERE."

"Awww… sweetie…" Garcia cooed, then threw her arms around him. Reid grunted, then grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey!" They both turned as Morgan appeared in the hall. "You hittin' on my girl?"

"Yeah." Reid said. "The guy sleeping with another guy is hitting on your girl." Morgan quirked an eyebrow and Garcia giggled, wrapping an arm around Reid's neck and pulling him down for a big kiss on the cheek. When the trio walked into the bullpen, JJ and Emily stopped their conversation and grinned at the bright red lipstick print on Reid's cheek. Morgan was laughing at something Garcia had said, then ruffled Reid's hair. Reid grumbled and jerked away, straightening his hair.

"You know Reid…" JJ said, smiling. "I'm proud of you."

"Huh? For what?" Reid asked.

"For walkin' in here with that thing on your face and not blushing." Morgan chuckled.

"Shut up." Reid snorted, turning red. Which was what Morgan had wanted in the first place. Garcia scolded him as JJ walked over to Reid, who slowly sat down.

"For finding that baby like that." JJ clarified. "I saw the look in your eyes." Reid blinked. "Your maternal instincts woke up." Reid flushed again, looking away and wrapping his arms around his middle again. She grinned. "It's really cute, Spence." She said, reaching out and stroking his hair. He gave her a tentative smile.

"Hey…" Emily said, suddenly. "Reid… What was with the freak out you had during the interrogation?" Reid blinked, and his smile disappeared. "I mean… if it's not… too personal…"

"She left her baby to die." Reid said softly.

"Yeah…" Emily said, slowly.

"… And her reasons were the exact reasons I gave for why I'm… not keeping mine." He said, tightening his arms around himself. "Literally… she threw my own words back at me… And it… made me feel sick." Reid admitted, closing his eyes and feeling Garcia's hand join JJ's in running fingers through his hair. Slowly, he began to relax. Morgan raised an eyebrow, and shared an amused look with Emily as Reid relaxed completely with a sigh.

Hotch came down into the bull pen at that moment, and whatever he had been about to say never came out. He blinked, staring at Reid, then smiled and shook his head. He walked over to stand between Emily and Morgan's desks and watched JJ and Garcia pamper his gravid mate. He expected Reid to start purring at any moment.

"Don't you ladies have other things to do?" He asked, amused.

"Sure." Garcia said as Reid looked up at Hotch. "But nothing more important than loving on Reid." Reid ginned at that, and Hotch raised an eyebrow. "He's an expecting mother and he needs to be treated with love and care."

"Yeah, Aaron." Reid said, trying not to laugh at his lover's efforts to keep a straight face. "Love and care."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't get that at home?" Hotch asked, leveling a look on Reid. The boy was moments away from losing his battle not to laugh.

"Well…" He said, slowly. "Sometimes it takes a… feminine touch." He and Hotch stared at each other.

"… I think you're going to need to take him home and pamper him, Hotch." Rossi said as he walked by. Hotch stared after the man, looking like his brain had blown a fuse.

"… What?"

His only response was his team bursting into laughter around him.

"… Oh, very funny." He snorted, and headed back to his office. Reid scrambled to his feet and hurried after the man. The team watched through the window of the man's office as Reid caught up to him and laid a hand on the Unit Chief's shoulder. The man turned and stared at his younger lover, then smiled and pulled him close for a gentle embrace. Then he briefly laid his hand on the boy's cheek before they parted, Hotch heading for his desk and Reid returning to his own place in the bull pen.

* * *

Reid sighed, watching the needle slide into his vein. And a moment later, his blood was being drawn into a vial.

"Don't like needles, hm?" The nurse asked, smiling. She had seen the boy's face and the flinch when she poked him.

"I don't like peeing in a cup." Reid snorted. "I HATE needles." The woman laughed, removing the vial and sticking another on the other end of the needle. Reid watched his blood spray into this new vial. Once filled, she removed it and set it aside, then withdrew the needle and pressed a cotton ball to the puncture wound, which had immediately begun to bleed. Then she wrapped a blue self-adhering bandage around his elbow.

"Okay. You're all done." She told him. "You can go back to your room now."

"Thanks." Reid said, and returned to the exam room. He walked in and stopped. Dr. Tsai was already in there, and speaking with Hotch. They stopped as soon as he entered. He blinked.

"… talking about me, I see."

"Of course." Dr. Tsai said with a smile. "Lord, look at you. Let me see your stomach!" Reid flushed and lifted his shirt. Her smile widened. "Awwww… And I just saw your weight. I'm pleased with the weight gain you've managed, but I was hoping for a bit more."

"Aw, man!" Reid whined, and Hotch grinned.

"Alright Dr. Reid." Dr. Tsai said, eyes sparkling in amusement. "I'll be back in a moment." She said, handing him the dreaded paper gown. Reid sighed and took it, stripping down and then making himself comfortable on the exam table. She returned a moment later and began, as usual, with a full abdominal palpation, followed by the internal exam, aka two fingers up the butt. Hotch enjoyed watching that, simply because of how Reid's face turned pink and was taken over by the most uncomfortable look that was incredibly adorable and endearing. Then she listened to his heart and lungs, and then pressed her stethoscope to his stomach, listening to the baby. Then she checked for any signs of lactating (Reid still whined every time she mentioned the possibility) and then prepared him for an ultrasound. She always checked everything. She checked all of his internal organs, monitoring where they were moving to as they made room for the developing fetus.

And then, as always, she finished by focusing in on the baby.

Reid, as always, looked upon the image nervously, but not as badly as he had in the past.

As always, Dr. Tsai asked the question. "… Are you ready to know the gender?"

And as always, Reid would stare at her, then avert his eyes and stare at the floor, sigh, and shake his head.

And as always, Hotch would hold his hand and stroke his hair as sh cleaned the gel off of his taught belly, and she would say "That's okay, Dr. Reid. Maybe next time."

And as always, after the couple had left, she would call Dr. Blair and say "No, Mel… not this time."

And as always, Hotch would drive Reid home, letting the boy sit and brood in silence on the way. They would shower, and then, as always, they would settle down on the sofa and talk and cuddle… Reid had gotten VERY cuddly lately…

And then they would go to bed.

And then, as always, Reid would wiggle closer, then sigh and whisper, "I'm sorry…"

And as always, Hotch would answer. "Shhh… It's okay, baby… you have nothing to be sorry for. Maybe next time, hm?"

And as always, Reid would answer. "Yeah… maybe next time."

And as always, once the lights went out, the same car would pull away from the curb on the other side of the street and disappear into the night…

* * *

Next time, a bad situation pops up on a case, and the consequences could be dire for Reid and his unborn child...

Oh, and check out my profile! There's a new teaser up! ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Alright everyone." Hotch said, and the team looked up at him. "We're not going to find anything new tonight. Let's head back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"But—"

"ESPECIALLY you, Reid." Hotch said firmly. Reid shut up, pouting. Morgan chuckled, clapping Reid on the shoulder.

"Expecting mothers need their beauty sleep, Pretty Boy."

"Oh, screw you, Morgan…" Reid snorted, shoving the man away.

"… Seems like this expecting mother is WAY past his bed time…" Rossi chuckled, then held up his hands defensively when Reid turned his blazing glare onto the senior profiler.

"Come on, Reid." Emily laughed, draping an arm around his shoulders and guiding him out of the room. Reid eyed her. "I just promised JJ I would take care of you." She said with a smile. "She almost came with us on this case, if only for YOU." Reid blinked, then smiled.

"That's sounds like JJ." He said, and Emily grinned.

"I know, right? She's gotten VERY protective and maternal with you since we found out about this." She said, patting Reid's steadily growing belly. She blinked when it growled at her in response. Reid's eyes widened, and he flushed. Emily just laughed.

"Hey Hotch?"

"Yeah?" Hotch asked as the rest of the team followed Reid and Emily out to the parking lot.

"Reid is hungry."

"So what else is new?" Hotch snorted, smiling. Reid flushed.

"Let's go grab something." Morgan said, and the team piled into the SUV's. Fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting down at a local place (after Reid had thrown a tantrum when they wanted to go get Chinese food, howling "How the hell am I supposed to put on weight and keep myself well fed if I can't even get the FOOD to my MOUTH?") And so, laughing, they agreed on the local cafe.

"Can I get you folks something to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Coffee." Reid said automatically.

"No, this late you need to have water or juice." Hotch said. Reid fixed a glare on him.

"Fine. Orange juice. With coffee."

"Reid—"

"Or I swear to God, I will go into a hormonal rage right here, right now, and I may even start shooting." The team stared at him, eyes wide.

"… Coffee and orange juice, gotcha." The waitress said, blinking. Reid sat back, satisfied. With a collective sigh, the rest of the team ordered their drinks. When the waitress returned, she handed Reid his coffee.

"Keep 'em coming." Reid said, dumping sugar into the mug.

"One is enough."

"Don't make me throw a tantrum even your son would be embarrassed to see." Reid grumbled, and the team chuckled as Hotch glared, but slumped down and shut up. Then the waitress offered to take their order.

"Ummmm… I'll have an order of the fried mushrooms, the broccoli & cheese soup, the turkey club with some extra dill pickle spears and cheese, chili, onions and jalapeños on the fries, aaaaand… cherry pie with ice cream on the side. Oh, and a root beer float." He smiled up at the woman, who just stared down at him. Reid blinked, and his smile faded. He looked around. His team was also staring at him, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"What are you, pregnant?" The waitress asked, shaking her head and scribbling down his order. Emily smacked a hand over her mouth, Hotch's jaw dropped, and Rossi and Morgan tried to cover their laughs by coughing loudly.

Reid sunk down in his chair, turning red.

* * *

"—and the waitress says, 'What are you, pregnant?'!" Morgan announced into his phone, and JJ and Garcia could be heard over the speaker as they burst out laughing, joining Morgan and Rossi as they had another chuckle. Emily was laughing again and even Hotch's shoulders were shaking with his suppressed laughter.

"… It's NOT FUNNY!" Reid cried pathetically. This made everyone laugh again.

Hotch turned and looked at the boy as he pouted. "Oh, come here…" He chuckled, pulling Reid into his arms and kissing his cheek. Reid snorted, turning his head away.

"So… my question is…" Garcia said slowly. "… Did he really eat all of that?"

"… Baby Girl, he all but LICKED the PLATES." Morgan said, and everyone started laughing again.

"You all stop!" JJ scolded over the phone. "He's eating for two, for God's sake! Leave him alone!"

"JJ… He inhaled that food like a garbage disposal!"

"Uh, yeah. He's pregnant." JJ snorted with a tone in her voice that said 'Du'h!' "And he's also hormonal, you guys are going to either make him fly off the handle, or burst into tears."

"… I think he's closer to tears." Emily said, eyeing Reid.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah, JJ?"

"Whenever I got like that, Will would give me a massage."

"… Uh… okay?"

"… That sounds nice." Reid mused, perking up.

"… The pregnant one has spoken." JJ giggled. "Hope you're good at giving massages, Hotch." Hotch's eyes widened and he turned to stare at his mate, who had fixed a hopeful look on him.

"… I guess we'll find out." Hotch sighed, glaring at Morgan and Rossi, who had burst out laughing again.

* * *

"My back is KILLING me." Reid groaned.

"Didn't Hotch give you a massage last night?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Reid sighed, and Hotch looked at him. "It's the BED. I wanna go home… I want MY bed." And he pouted slightly. Hotch smiled and pat Reid on the shoulder.

"Okay. Morgan, why don't you come with me." The SAC said. "I want to re-interview one of the witnesses. Dave, you and Prentiss go see Ms. Calloway. She should be ready to talk now." He said, referring to one of the victims who had been in the hospital. "Reid. Stay here and work on the geographic profile. Work with Garcia, try to find some kind of overlap that we may have missed OTHER than all of the victims being government employees."

"M'kay." Reid said, staring at his map. The others left.

* * *

Hotch sighed, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Why had he wanted to re-interview this man? He was NOT a credible witness… His story kept changing.

"Excuse me." He said, cutting the man's obviously well-rehearsed recitation. He stepped out of the room, answering the phone. "Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, Detective Fellenz. You have to get back here, right away."

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"… He's here." Detective Fellenz gasped. Suddenly, there was shouting in the background, followed by a gun shot. The call ended.

"… Morgan! We have to get back!" Hotch shouted, bolting for the door.

"What?" Morgan asked, standing.

"The UnSub went to the police station!" Hotch shouted, and the pair ran from the house, leaving a disgruntled "witness" behind.

They drove well over the speed limit, flashing the lights and blaring the sirens. When they got there, chaos reigned.

"What's the situation?" Hotch demanded, running up to Detective Fellenz.

"We have two officers down." The man said, his voice tense. "And a hostage."

"Who is the hostage?"

"... Your agent." Detective Fellenz said. Hotch felt his blood run cold.

"Reid…" He gasped, turning eyes on the building.

"He talked the man out of keeping more hostages." Detective Fellenz said, his admiration obvious in his face and tone. "That's a good man you have in there, Agent Hotchner. And I'll do whatever I can to get this to end well for him. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"… I want to talk to the UnSub."

"His name is James Peterson. He's thirty seven years old. And he came in hollerin' about how the police are supposed to protect and serve… so why don't we protect the people from our own government."

"Great. And now he has a Federal Agent at his mercy." Rossi said, walking over to join the group. Hotch looked at him, then fixed his eyes on the building.

"I'm going to call Reid's cell." Hotch said, digging through his pockets and handing Emily a card. "Prentiss, call this number and talk to Dr. Tsai and ONLY Dr. Tsai. Tell her I want her here immediately. Just in case."

"Oh. Umm…"

"It's his specialist."

"… Oh. OH! Right!" She said, and hurried away from the commotion to make the call.

* * *

"Dr. Tsai?"

"Hm?" Dr. Tsai asked, looking up at her receptionist.

"There's a Special Agent Emily Prentiss on line three for you."

"… Oh." Dr. Tsai said, frowning slightly. She picked up the phone. "This is Dr. Tsai."

"Dr. Tsai, this is Special Agent Emily Prentiss, I work with Dr. Reid."

"Is everything okay?"

"… We don't know, ma'am." Emily said. "We're in Pittsburgh, and there's a situation. Agent Hotchner asked me to call you and see if you could get here right away."

"What's the situation?" Dr. Tsai asked, already gathering her things.

"The UnSub we were here to find took over the police station. He's holding Reid hostage."

"WHAT? How could you let this happen?" Dr. Tsai gasped, running from her office. "Bethany! Reschedule all of the appointments!" And she darted into the elevator, turning her attention back to her phone. "I told Dr. Reid that the thing that would trigger complications more than anything would be STRESS!"

"… How soon can you- what, Morgan? What? Oh! Great! Okay! Dr. Tsai, head to the airport, we're sending a jet for you."

"… You're… oh. Okay."

* * *

Hotch dialed Reid's cell number. It rang three times, then was answered.

"Hotch?"

"Reid!" Hotch gasped. "Are you okay? Where are you? What's going on?" There was the sound of fumbling, and then heavy breathing.

"… Who am I speaking with." Came the rough demand. Hotch's eyes darkened, and a the great lion in his chest that purred when he held his lover close, roared in protective fury.

"You're speaking with Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief."

"… Unit Chief…?"

"Yes."

"… What the hell does that mean?"

"That means I'm the guy in charge." Hotch growled.

"The guy in charge of saving the pathetic brat I'm holding at gunpoint?" James Peterson snorted, and Hotch felt his blood boil.

"… Yes."

"Don't bother. You think I'm gonna let a fed go? You bastards work for the government! The government that is DESTROYING this country! We need to rise up! REVOLUTION! That's what we need! Take this country back to the basics. Like we were a hundred years ago!"

"And you're going to do that by killing a kid?" Hotch demanded to know.

"If he's old enough to assist in the destruction of this land, then he's old enough to die for it!" Peterson screamed. Hotch heard Reid in the background, speaking softly. "… No." Peterson growled. "You LIE! SHUT UP!"

"Ahh!" Hotch heard Reid yelp.

"Stop!" Hotch shouted into the phone. "Don't hurt him. Listen. If I come in… without a weapon… will you let him out? He… He has a condition."

"It's his own fault if he's here."

"No it's not. It's mine." Hotch gasped. "I'm his boss. He's my responsibility. Please. Let me talk to him."

"No." Peterson snarled. "Wait… what are you- Don't do that! You- UHG! You're disgusting!" And he hung up, the sounds of vomiting in the background. Hotch winced. Despite the fact that most women were over morning sickness this late in their pregnancy, Reid still had it. Especially when he was upset or stressed. He sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket, then looked at Detective Fellenz.

"Alright. What do we have available to deal with this."

"SWAT is at your disposal, Agent Hotchner. And I have Sniper's obtaining positions around the perimeter."

"Find out if anyone has eyes on the conference room." Hotch gasped, his voice rough. "Get me the blue prints of the building."

"You've got them." The man said, nodding and hurrying to get the blue prints. A few minutes later, Morgan walked over.

"Hotch. Garcia hacked the cameras in the building." He said, setting down a laptop and opening it. "She got a visual of Reid."

"How does he look?" Hotch asked, moving to see. Garcia had a little window in the corner of the screen dominated by the view inside the building.

"A little green around the gills, but he's okay so far." Garcia said, offering Hotch a little smile. Hotch stared at the image of his mate. The boy was curled up in a chair, hugging his knees to his chest and watching his captor pace and talk to himself. Reid shifted slightly, and glanced up at the camera. Hotch frowned.

"What's that on the table in front of him?"

"Uh… let me enhance it…" Garcia said, and tapped away. "… It's his phone." Hotch pulled out his own and tapped at the keys. A moment later, Reid's phone buzzed. The boy jumped and snatched it. He glanced at the message, and he deleted it. After all… all it took was a glance for him to commit it to memory for life.

'We R watching. told unsub u have condition. B careful.'

"WHAT IS THAT?" Peterson shouted, running over and shoving a gun into Reid's throat. Hotch tensed.

"M-My alarm…" Reid gasped, eyes wide.

"For what?"

"I… I have to take my medication. I have a condition…" Reid gasped.

"… Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Your medication. Get it."

Reid blinked and nodded. He got to his feet and grabbed his messenger back, reaching into a side pocket and taking out a prescription bottle. It contained the anti-nausea medication Dr. Tsai had prescribed for him for the worst of the morning sickness… and the occasional motion sickness. He shook a pill into his hand and took it with his cold coffee. Peterson seemed satisfied, and Reid slowly sat down again. Peterson turned away and Reid sighed, leaning back. One hand drifted over his abdomen, a distant look in his eyes. He was in his little trance for nearly twenty minutes when suddenly, Peterson snatched his phone. He held it up to his ear.

Hotch blinked hen his phone began to ring. He answered.

"Peterson." He greeted.

"… I want out." Peterson gasped.

"I'm sorry?"

"I want out of this country. I want out of my citizenship. I do NOT want to be under the authority of this government."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Hotch asked.

"I want you to get me out of this country."

"You know I can't do that. You've killed government employees. From postal workers to law enforcement officials to members of the judicial system. You're going to Federal Prison. Nothing can change that."

"NO! I WANT OUT!"

"Then you should have done it legally."

"I couldn't! Because of this government… fucking up our economy and screwing over the middle class right and left! I never had the money to get out! I'm trapped! And that's EXACTLY what the government wants! The upper class would never want to leave because the government keeps them happy. And everyone else gets screwed so they CAN'T leave!"

"That's not true." Hotch insisted. "We've seen your financials. And you've only yourself to blame."

"NO! I'm the VICTIM!"

"Maybe you were, once." Hotch said. "Until you became a killer."

"No no no…"

"Listen. Let me come in. We'll talk."

"… Okay." The man breathed.

"Alright. Tell me where you are."

"… Third floor. I'll be waiting at the northeast corner."

"Okay." Hotch said, and hung up. "Morgan. Dave. Prentiss. Follow me. But stay out of sight." His team nodded and they ran across the street and into the building. Hotch took the elevator while the others took the stairs. He headed for the northeast corner. When he got there, he froze and slowly put his hands up.

"James… Let him go." He called, trying to calm his frightened heart and the enraged lion in his chest. Reid was staring at him eyes wide. His hands were cuffed behind his back and Peterson had one arm wrapped around his neck, holding him close, while the other hand was pressing his gun into the boy's side at an upward angle. If fired, the bullet would rip through both of his lungs…

"Not until you have me a way out."

"James. I don't think you understand. NOTHING you do will get you out of this." Hotch gasped, desperately. "Even if we were to let you walk out of here, you would be hunted down. And as a fugitive, what countries would offer sanctuary?"

"Oh, I'm sure there will be plenty." The man hissed.

"You're not getting away." Reid gasped, and Hotch glanced at the man. "And the fact is… the only way you're walking out of this building alive is in custody."

"NO!" The man shouted, this time jabbing the gun into Reid's stomach. The boy froze. His eyes widened and his face went pale in sick fright.

"Don't…" He gasped. "Please…"

"If I'm leaving this building in custody, YOU are leaving in a body bag!" The man screamed into his ear. Reid flinched away.

"Nuh-uh, my man…" Morgan hissed, and Hotch's heart leapt as the man appeared behind Peterson, pointing a gun at his head. "Let the kid go, or YOU will be leaving in a body bag." Peterson froze, eyes wide. "Drop the gun and put your hands on your head." Morgan ordered. Peterson nodded and slowly lifted his hands.

"I said DROP the GUN!" Morgan shouted.

"Okay!" Peterson gasped, and Reid took a step away from him. But suddenly, Peterson lunged forward, planting his foot into Reid's lower back and shoving. Reid gasped and lurched forwards. He tried to throw his arms out to catch himself, but they were still cuffed behind him. He crashed heavily to the floor, face down.

Hotch never noticed Peterson aiming at his head. He never even heard Morgan's gun shot, nor Peterson's body hitting the floor. All he heard was Reid's scream. All he saw was his body twisting in sick agony. Then he was running to his lover, falling to his knees and laying a hand on the boy's shoulder, rolling him onto his side. Reid's face had gone from white to a sick gray, and was covered in a sheen of sweat. His breaths were fast and shallow. Rossi dropped to his knees and removed the handcuffs from his youngest colleague while Prentiss phoned an ambulance.

"Spencer…" Hotch called, running a hand over the boy's wet face. Reid winced and cracked open his eyes, staring up at the man. Tears ran down his face.

"… Aaron…" He gasped, then turned away. He slowly got to his knees, then winced and doubled over, wrapping his arm around his stomach. "Oh God…" He panted. He could hear his teammates calling his name… talking to him… But he couldn't focus. Then his body locked up. He heaved, and Hotch barely managed to leap back in time for the boy to be violently sick right where his lap had been only a moment before. Reid coughed and gagged, then vomited again.

"… Prentiss! Find out where Dr. Tsai is!" Hotch ordered. She could hear how frantic the man was. He seized Reid and lifted the boy's long body into his arms, turning and running for the elevator. Morgan was staring after them, his eyes betraying his own terror for Reid.

"Go." Rossi said. "I'll clean up here. GO." Morgan gave the man a grateful look, then nodded and ran after Hotch and Prentiss. They rode the elevator down. Prentiss hung up the phone.

"She just landed. She'll meet us at the hospital." She said, and Hotch nodded. When they reached the ground floor, he ran out the front doors to the waiting ambulance.

"What do we have?" An EMT asked as Hotch literally handed Reid into their arms through the back doors. He climbed in.

"He has a condition, his specialist will meet us at the hospital. Just keep him stable." Hotch ordered, sitting by Reid's head and caressing his face. "Spencer… Hey… Hey… Look at me… Come on, Spencer open you eyes… come on. There you go… Hey. Hi." He said, smiling as he stared down into the honey brown eyes. Reid just stared back, and Hotch saw nothing in those eyes but pain. And it wasn't all physical pain.

"… I'm sorry." Reid gasped, tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry, Aaron."

"Shhhh… It's okay. Whatever happens, it's NOT your fault. Just hold on for me, okay?" The SAC asked, and Reid nodded.

"Blood pressure is low. We need to get it up." One of the EMT's said. Hotch glanced at them, but focused back on Reid.

"Come on, Spencer… Just hold on. You're gonna be okay." He murmured. Reid turned his watery eyes on the man, and another wave of tears ran down his face.

"… It's not me I'm worried about…" He whispered, then winced. "Something is wrong… I can feel it.."

"Shhh… Just relax. Stay calm." Hotch instructed, and Reid nodded and his hand fumbled. Hotch caught it and held it tightly. Reid winced again, then sobbed slightly.

"Sir. What is his condition?" An EMT asked. "We have to know to help him."

"One, it's confidential." Hotch snapped. "And two, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So just stabilize him until we get there!"

"The doctors will have to know!"

"HIS doctor will be there!" Hotch snapped.

"Sir, you—"

"How far away are we?"

"… We're here." Called the driver. And then they were pulling in to the ER. The doors of the ambulance were thrown open and Hotch ran in next to the gurney, still holding Reid's hand.

A doctor ran over shouting "What do we have?"

"Is Dr. Valerie Tsai here?" Hotch demanded to know.

"Who?" The man asked.

"His specialist. He HAS to see HER."

"I've never heard of her."

"The FBI is flying her in. She has to be the one to see him. Just… make sure he's stable until she gets here!" Hotch ordered. The doctor looked angry at this.

"Listen, just because you're with the FBI it doesn't give you the authority to—"

"MOVE." The doctor yelped as he was shoved aside by Valerie Tsai. "What are his vitals?" She demanded to know from the EMT.

"Uh… Temp is 102.2, Pulse is highly elevated, and respiration has varied between shallow panting and labored gasps." The man said. Dr. Tsai nodded, then looked at the doctor she had shoved.

"YOU, with me. Let's move. I need to get his TPR as normal as possible and an abdominal ultrasound asap. And whatever you see and hear… there is a strict order of silence on it." She told the man, who stared at the imposing woman, eyes wide. "If you breathe a WORD about his condition to ANY one… you will be committing a Federal Crime, do you understand?"

"… You can't just—"

"Agree or move on to the next patient, Dr. Collins!" She snapped, glancing at the man's name tag and starting to roll the gurney away herself. "I want him on fluids, NOW!" The man blinked, then sighed and seized the other side of it, helping Dr. Tsai guide the thing.

"What are we dealing with?" He asked. She waited until they were alone in the room he had guided her to. It was just the two doctors, and the two agents.

"Dr. Reid is pregnant." She said, then looked at Hotch while the other doctor absorbed this. "What happened?"

"He was held hostage. When we tried to resolve the situation, he fell down on his stomach. Hard. Had a bout of vomiting, and started sweating badly. Seemed to be in a lot of pain." He told her, and she frowned. Now she looked grim and very worried. A nurse came in then with the fluids she had demanded. She took the needle and slid it into the vein that prominently stood out on his inner elbow. Then she looked up and stared at her patient. He stared back at her, a desperate, terrified look on his face.

"… Please…" He gasped, and she laid a hand on his forehead.

"Just relax, Dr. Reid." She told him, smiling gently. "I'm going to take care of you." Reid nodded, his hand tightening around Hotch's hand.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Dr. Collins said, looking at Hotch.

"He stays." Dr. Tsai said, firmly. Dr. Collins scowled and she whirled on him, hissing so that only he could hear her. "He's keeping Dr. Reid calm, and I need him calm. If we remove Agent Hotchner from the room, it may upset him. And I can't have that, nor can I allow him to be sedated at this time."

"… Alright." Dr. Collins grumbled.

"Now make yourself useful and stop being difficult." She ordered, then turned back to Reid. "Spencer?" Reid blinked and looked at her. "I need to get you undressed. Okay?" She asked. Reid stared at her, then nodded. She, Dr. Collins and Hotch managed to get him undressed and covered with a sheet. Hotch then focused on stroking Reid's face. At least until Dr. Collins fixed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Breath slow and deep." He instructed and Reid nodded, taking slow, shaky breathes. "Pulse is evening out." Dr. Collins said, glancing at Dr. Tsai. Then the man moved down and pressed his fingers to Reid's stomach.

"AHHN!" Reid cried out, jerking. Dr. Collins leapt back, startled. He stared at the patient, who was now sobbing again. He turned and stared at Dr. Tsai.

"I… I'm sorry!" He gasped.

"No. I was going to try to do a palpation myself. Now I know to skip it." She said darkly. "And probably the internal exam, too..." Dr. Collins watched as she moved up next to Reid's head and began talking to him. He watched as the young man quieted down. Dr. Collins nodded to himself. That was always a beautiful sight to him… seeing a patient putting all of their trust into their doctor. It was moments like that that would reassure him that he had made the right choice going into this profession.

"Easy, Dr. Reid." Dr. Tsai was saying, and Dr. Collins monitored Reid's vitals.

"Dr. Reid." He called. "Slow, deep breaths." He instructed. Reid nodded and concentrated on doing that. Dr. Tsai smiled at him.

"Good. Now Spencer? Relax your body." She watched as the boy's tense muscle slowly loosened. "Alright." She nodded, then turned as a nurse rolled in the sonogram equipment. "Now. Just rest and we'll see what's going on."

Reid obeyed, closing his eyes and clinging tightly to Hotch's hand as the sheet was folded down to expose his stomach. Then he felt the cold gel on his skin, followed by the firm pressing of the sensor.

"Pulse is going up again." Dr. Collins said.

"Dr. Reid." Dr. Tsai said in a low tone. His eyes snapped open in fear. "Calm down."

"The baby?"

"I'll check as soon as you CALM DOWN."

"… Alright." Reid sighed, and forced himself to calm down. Then he felt the sensor again.

"Oh my God…" Dr Collins gasped, and Reid's eyes snapped open again. "It's TRUE! That's a… a…"

"A healthy baby." Dr. Tsai said, smiling. She looked at Reid. "It's fine. The uterus seems to have shifted, but nothing worrisome. Everything looks great." And she guided Dr. Collins out with the mission of setting her patient up for overnight observation, letting Hotch and Reid have a moment alone. When she returned, Hotch was still holding his lover and stroking his hair. The boy's face was covered in tear tracks. Thankfully, the tears had finally stopped. His oxygen mask had been discarded.

"We're moving you to a room to stay overnight for observation. And I've fixed it with Dr. Collins so I will be the only one checking on you to preserve your anonymity." She said. Reid smiled, nodding to her. And half an hour later, he had been settled into a room and Dr. Tsai was taking his vitals. She smiled down at him.

"Much better." She said, then slid a needle into the port on his IV line. "This will help you sleep, okay?" Reid blinked, then nodded. "Alright." She said, smiling at him. "I'll check in on you frequently. And I'll see you in the morning." And she left the room. A moment later, Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi crept in. Hotch looked up at them, and their worried faces.

"He's fine." He said with a relieved smile. "And so is the baby." Reid saw the relieved looked on the faces of his team before his vision blurred and went dark.

* * *

Next time, Reid is taken off of Field Duty, has a scare on the jet ride back home, and Dr. Blair meets the team!

Go check out my teaser on my profile for "The Second X File", message or IM me at AhmoseInarus to let me know what you think!

~Ahmose Inarus ^.~


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Dr. Valerie Tsai walked into the room and smiled. Agent Hotchner was fast asleep in a chair by his mate's bedside. The boy was awake and watching his lover sleep. He turned and looked at the woman, then smiled.

"Good morning." She greeted, and Reid nodded to her.

"Morning!" Morgan sang, walking into the room. Hotch jerked awake.

"Here, Aaron." Rossi said, handing Hotch a cup of coffee.

"Oh. Thanks." Hotch mumbled, yawning into his cup. Reid perked up.

"Can I have some?"

"If Dr. Tsai says it's okay." Hotch replied, firmly. Reid turned to look at her, and she leveled a firm look on him.

"Not right now." She said. "But soon." Reid pouted.

"… Can we keep her?" Morgan asked, pointing at Dr. Tsai while looking at Hotch. Hotch blinked.

"Why?" Dr. Tsai asked, smiling.

"When WE tell Reid he can't have coffee, he threatens to take hostages." Morgan exclaimed, and Dr. Tsai leveled a scolding look on her patient. Reid just snorted and crossed his arms.

"So…" Hotch said, slowly. "I was wondering. If Reid and the baby are both fine, why did he seem so critical yesterday?"

"It was all psychological, I believe." Dr. Tsai said, walking over and taking Reid's pulse. "When he hit the ground, I think his mind jumped to conclusions and overreacted. He THOUGHT he was in more pain then he really was."

"Like a false pregnancy…" Emily said, slowly. "Because he BELIEVED it, he had symptoms."

"Exactly." Dr. Tsai said, nodding. "And this concerns me." She sighed and frowned, looking at Reid. "I'm sorry, Spencer." She said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But at this moment, I have to do this." Reid blinked, and she turned and looked at Hotch. "Agent Hotchner. My orders, as his doctor, are to have him removed from active field duty, effective immediately. He needs to be at his desk until I feel he needs to leave work completely."

* * *

After a thorough tantrum that would have made many teenage girls proud, Reid had finally given in. And once he had calmed down, and another ultrasound had been run, he was released. And now the team, plus Dr. Tsai, were all on the jet home. Dr. Tsai sat away from the group, observing her patient and his co-workers as they laughed at Prentiss putting headphones on Reid's belly. It had become very obvious to her very quickly that they were much more than a team. This was a family. And she was pleased. This was exactly the kind of support system her patient needed. After speaking with Derek Morgan for a bit, she also knew that there were two other female members of the team; JJ, who had named Reid her son's Godfather, and Garcia, who Morgan had painted as being the Mother Hen of the team.

About halfway through the flight, though, Reid suddenly jumped and yelped. Everyone looked at him. He sat there, body rigid and eyes wide, face filled with fear. His hands were pressing down onto his stomach, and the headphones slipped off. Then he inhaled sharply and jerked, closing his eyes and wincing.

"Oh… Oh God… S-Something… Oh my God…" He gasped. Then everyone moved. Before Reid knew it, he was laid out across the little couch, his shirt and been shoved up and Dr. Tsai's firm hands were palpating his abdomen.

"What was it?" She demanded firmly.

"I… I don't know." Reid gasped.

"Did it hurt?"

"… N-No… Not really…. I mean… I… I don't THINK so…" Then he gasped. "There it is again! Oh God… What… What IS that?" He cried, looking terrified. He stared at his doctor. "Oh God… That's not normal! Make it stop! PLEASE!"

Dr. Tsai blinked, then smiled and sat back. "REALLY, Dr. Reid? That's IT?"

"What is it?"

"IT…" She said, grinning in amusement. "Is completely natural. Is this really the first time you've felt your baby kick?"

"… What?" Reid asked, and the team was looking amused now. "That… That's what it is?" Dr. Tsai nodded, smiling in amusement. Reid was looking… very freaked out.

"… Oh my God…" Reid gasped, then jumped and yelped. "It did it again!"

"Yeah… They do that." Emily laughed. "What was it you told JJ? 'Babies kick to strengthen muscles and explore movement'?"

"… Don't throw my own words back at me…" Reid growled.

"Oh, or how about how you shouldn't expose the baby to more than an hour of music on the headphones a day because the amniotic fluid amplifies sound waves?" Morgan offered, dangling the headphones over Reid. They could still hear the music of Tchaikovsky. Everyone laughed. Reid glared. "I heard that when you talked about babies kicking, JJ made you feel Henry and it freaked you out."

"It's CREEPY!" Reid cried.

"Reid! Really?" Morgan asked, grinning. Reid glared and decided to take a page out of JJ's book.

"Have YOU ever felt a baby kick?" He demanded, and at Morgan's shrug, he grabbed the man's hand and pressed it to his bare stomach. Morgan tensed and froze. Then, his eyes widened and he stared at his hand on the soft skin, then snapped his eyes up to meet Reid's glare.

"… Whoa…" He gasped, looking… well… freaked out. Reid gave a triumphant smirk and let go of Morgan, who snatched his hand back. The Reid blinked in surprised when Emily laid her hand on his belly. He watched her and winced as the baby seemed to tumble about within him. She grinned.

"That is so amazing…" She breathed.

"Ah, what the hell." Rossi snorted, and laid his hand on Reid's stomach as well. "Can't be the only 'baby-kick-virgin' on the team." The man said at Reid's questioning look. Dr. Tsai laughed at that, and watched the senior profiler's eyes widen. "Okay. I'm with Reid and Morgan. That's just freaky." And the others laughed. Then, Hotch slowly knelt down.

"Reid?" He asked, and Reid looked at him. "… May I?" Reid's eyes widened and he flushed slightly.

"W-What? Of course! Aaron… you don't have to ask… it… it's yours…" The boy said, looking both flattered that Aaron had asked, and flustered that the man felt that he needed to. Hotch slowly reached out and ran his fingers through Reid's hair, then rested both hands on Reid's stomach, tenderly caressing the warm skin. Reid slowly inhaled, then closed his eyes and let it out. A moment later, he squirmed and opened his eyes, looking at Hotch. The man lifted his eyes and smiled up at his younger lover.

"I'm so proud of you, Spencer."

"… For what?" Reid snorted, folding his arms and looking away. "YOU did it." Everyone laughed.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "I'm telling Dr. Blair you said that."

"What!"

"When is your next appointment?" Dr. Tsai asked, smiling.

"This afternoon, actually." Hotch said with a smile. "We make the appointments and… just hope we'll actually be in town."

"Or that we won't." Reid mumbled.

Hotch gave him a look, hissing "I'm telling her you said THAT, too."

"Traitor." Reid snapped.

"… Do the rest of you have plans?" Dr. Tsai asked, looking around at the rest of the team.

"Nah." Morgan chuckled. "We never know WHEN we'll get home, so…"

"Good. I want you all to go with Dr. Reid to see Dr. Blair."

"WHAT?" Reid and Rossi blurted.

* * *

Dr. Blair stood as the door opened and Aaron Hotchner walked in, Reid shuffling behind him. Then came the rest of the team. The men looked wary, the women excited.

"Good afternoon." Dr. Blair greeted, smiling. "I'm Melinda Blair. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable."

And she turned her back and pretended to go through her files. This was one of her tactics when interviewing families. Turn her back, have them sit down, then turn to face them and see how they had arranged themselves. That gave her great insight into the 'Family Dynamics'.

Finally, when all movement behind her had stopped, she turned back to face them.

Hotch and Reid were side by side on the sofa facing her desk, holding hands. On Reid's other side was a blonde woman with… well… a very UNIQUE sense of style. On Hotch's other side, the man with the beard was perched on the arm of the sofa.

The second sofa was at a 90 degree angle to the first. The bald headed man was sitting there, leaning over and whispering to the eccentric blonde. A tattoo peeked out from under the sleeve of his t-shirt. The last two women were side by side next to him, though there was a good amount of space between them and the man. The entire group was watching the dark skinned man and the blonde woman. She raised an eyebrow, then sent him a playful growl and dramatically clawed his arm in response to whatever he had said. The others snickered to themselves, grinning. But all of them were constantly flicking their gaze to Reid.

Dr. Blair had made her analysis.

The team had all of their focus on the expecting couple. Reid had leaned close to the blonde and muttered something to her. She grinned and seized his head, pulling it closer and kissing his cheek. He grinned back as she smoothed his hair, ruffled by her hands.

The other two women were giggling.

"Alright." Dr. Blair said, settling into her own armchair. "Dr. Tsai called me. She knows how important it is to me to be familiar with my patients' circle of support. She thought I should meet all of you. She said that from the little time she spent with you, she was easily able to glean that you are more than just co-workers. You are very much like a family unit." She noted all the smiles around the room. The dark skinned man and the eccentric woman took each other's hand. The blonde and brunette women exchanged smiles. Reid seemed to lean a little closer to Hotch. The bearded man glanced over all the others, a miniscule smile on his lips that were obscured by facial hair that needed to be trimmed. "I'd like to know a little bit about the people my patient considers to be his family. Please introduce yourselves and… just tell me a little bit about yourself and your relationship with Spencer and Aaron. Let's start with you." And she looked at the bearded man. He blinked.

"Uhg… this is too much like marriage counseling…" The man grumbled, and the others laughed. "I'm David Rossi. A retired BAU profiler who came back for lack of anything better to do with his life—"

"Love you too, Rossi." The black man snorted, grinning.

"- Author of several books about my work, and an ex-husband times three. I'm uh… I'm an old friend of Aaron's. I was one of the small group of profilers that Aaron joined when the Bureau was starting to recognize our worth. We've kept in touch over the years, and when his team's senior profiler resigned, I decided to come back. That was when I met Reid." And he glanced at the boy. "And… He's a good kid."

"What is your relationship?"

"Uh… I don't know."

"What would YOU like to call it."

"When the kid got himself a crazy stalker, the guy called me his 'Uncle Dave'." Rossi said, and the others snickered again. "But as for what I like to see myself as being to him… friend and mentor, I guess." He smiled. "Like I said. He's a good kid. I know he admires me. But I guess he should know that I admire him, too." And he turned and shot Reid a smile and a wink. The boy looked thrilled.

"… Really?"

"Really." Rossi said, smiling at the childish grin of delight on Reid's face.

"And you relationship with Aaron?"

"Friends."

"Come on, Dave." Hotch snorted. "You're very much a mentor to me, too."

"You don't need a mentor, Aaron. You're the leader of this team."

"It's always good to know I can rely on your experience."

"Nice to know. Just don't ask me for advice on women. Er... Not that you need it, I mean..." And the team laughed again.

"Alright." Dr. Blair said, smiling. The 'Uncle Dave' analogy seemed to fit very well with this David Rossi. Then she turned to the next person.

"I'm Penelope Garcia." She said with a smile and a wave. "I was recruited by the FBI when I got caught doing something VERY illegal. But they knew they couldn't stop me, so they hired me. My parents died in a car crash when I was eighteen, I have a few brothers who I'm really not in touch with, I'm dating a fellow FBI Technical Analyst, I am incredibly grateful that my team has not reported me for this, and Reid is my baby." Reid turned pink and the others all laughed.

"Hotch is my boss, who knows perfectly well that if he ever HURTS my baby I will commit mutiny, hack his financial records, destroy his credit, sell his identity to an illegal immigrant, change his legal name to 'John J. Asshole' then break into his house in the middle of the night and remove the Family Jewels with an ice cream scoop. I will then serve them to him with hot fudge and whipped cream with a cherry on top."

The room was completely silent. Everyone stared at her frighteningly deceptive smile as she beamed at a surprised Dr. Blair.

"… Actually, Penelope, I didn't know... Thank you for that." Hotch finally groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"… That's disgusting!" Reid whined, giving Garcia a look and scooting away from her. The others finally burst out laughing.

"Alrighty…" Dr. Blair giggled. "Next?"

"I'm Derek Morgan. Born and raised in Chicago. Lost my dad in a burglary when I was ten. Followed in his footsteps and became a cop, then joined the Bureau. I admire and respect Hotch. I've got his back, and I know he's got mine. But I thought he was crazy when he brought in Pretty Boy."

"Morgannn…" Reid groaned, and the others snickered as the boy let his face fall into his hand. Morgan grinned.

"I have to admit though… I was pretty intimidated by the kid's mind when I started to see it in action but… Now he's the little brother I never had." Reid smiled at that. "He's a good kid. And… I guess I've kind of taken it upon myself to, well… protect him."

"We all have." The brunette woman said, grinning.

"I don't NEED you to protect me." Reid snorted.

"We know, Spence." Said the little blonde. "But we all protect each other." Reid settled down.

"I'm Emily Prentiss." The brunette said. "My mother is a diplomat so I grew up all over the world. I joined the team right before Reid had a bit of a troubled time, and… he kind of took some of it out on me…" Reid looked down, ashamed. "But I could tell something was wrong, so I really didn't blame him for it. But… It was hard to be there for him when we hadn't known each other for long… I think he didn't feel he could trust me… But after things calmed down, he and I got really close, and… I agree with Morgan. He's the kid brother I never had. And I like to be there for him." And she grinned at him as he gave her a shy, grateful smile.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau. You can call me JJ. Everyone else does." The little blonde said. "Spence joined the BAU not quite a year after I did. I liked him right away, he was really cute and endearing… And he had a bit of a crush on me." The others snickered as Reid flushed again, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. "He asked me out on a date and… it really didn't work out." Reid grinned. "After that we became VERY close but… more like brother and sister. When I had my son, Henry, I made Reid his Godfather. Garcia is his Godmother."

"… Has anyone told you about Gideon?" Rossi asked, suddenly. Everyone went silent. Dr. Blair blinked.

"… Um… No?"

"Well, if you want to know about the kid's family at the BAU, you can't leave him out."

* * *

The team sat around the table at The Olive Garden, enjoying their dinner.

"… I wish you guys didn't mention Gideon." Reid mumbled, suddenly.

"She needed to know." Hotch said, laying a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Like she needed to know about the incident on the plane?" Reid grumbled, glaring at the man. And everyone laughed, thinking of Dr. Blair's contagious laughter when they told her how Reid had panicked at feeling the baby kick for the first time.

JJ had asked, "Does it still freak you out?" Reid had given her a wide eyed look and replied, "Beyond all belief!"

Reid sighed, wincing and rubbing his stomach. "It won't… Stay… STILL!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Welcome to pregnancy." JJ chuckled. "Why is it you never felt it until now?"

Hotch looked up. "Dr. Tsai gave a long winded explanation on the plane."

"Yeah." Reid said. "She told me that—"

"IN A NUTSHELL!" Hotch interrupted. "In terms we can ALL understand…" The others laughed when Reid drooped and flushed. "When Reid fell, the impact caused some shifting about in his abdomen. His organs moved. And his uh… uterus…" Reid winced. "Came closer to the front. It's more prominent now. He could feel the baby move before, but only vaguely. For all he knew, it was just gas." Reid rolled his eyes as the others snickered.

"Gee, thanks Hotch." Reid grumbled.

"What?"

"Can we NOT talk about gas at the dinner table?" Reid asked. "Especially when I'm the focus of the conversation?" The others laughed again. Reid pouted and turned, waving down their waitress.

"Can I get some dessert?"

"… Reid." Hotch said, raising an eyebrow. "You just ate a bowl of salad, four breadsticks, a bowl of soup, half of the appetizer, AND the entire Tour of Italy plate! Where do you have ROOM for dessert?"

"… And how the hell have you not DOUBLED your weight eating like that?" JJ demanded to know, scowling. Reid snorted and looked over the desert menu.

"I'd like the Tiramisu, and the Black Tie Mousse Cake." He blinked and glanced at his team, staring at him. "Uh… The second one to go?" He added, weakly.

"Sure." The waitress said, amused.

"Actually…" Reid called, catching her as she turned away. "Pack up a second Tiramisu and an order of the Zeppoli, too."

Everyone at the table groaned.

* * *

Hotch was roused from sleep by a groan, next to him. Then, movement. The source of pleasant heat beside him left, leaving a dreadful cold in its wake. He opened his eyes and stared through the darkness, aided by Reid's night light. The boy was sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair. Then he sighed and stood, slowly shuffling around the bed and into the bathroom. Hotch sighed, listening as Reid relieved himself. A moment later, Reid emerged from the bathroom. He didn't flush the toilet. He never did at night. He hated loud noises when he was half asleep. And the flushing of a toilet was one of those noises. He always waited until morning.

Hotch waited for Reid to come back to bed. The boy sat on the edge of the bed, but then stood again, letting out a little whimper of discomfort.

"Spencer?" Hotch called, and Reid turned. "What's wrong?"

"… Nothing."

"Come back to bed." The elder mumbled, and Reid slowly walked back over and sat down on the bed again. Hotch lifted the blankets and Reid slid under, cuddling close to his elder lover. "What's wrong?" Hotch asked, then stopped. He could feel Reid's belly pressing against his own… and then he felt the movement. And then he grinned. "The baby keeping you up?" He asked, chuckling.

"… Shut up." Reid pouted. "Yes. I don't like it. I want it to stop."

"Oh… I'm sorry, baby…" Hotch cooed, grinning. He kissed Reid's forehead, running his hand up and down Reid's spine. Reid whined, squirming as the baby decided to go for another round of aquatic gymnastics. He flopped over, so that his back was pressed into Hotch's chest. Hotch smiled, pulling Reid close. "Shhhh…" He hissed into Reid's ear, laying his hand on Reid's swollen middle and began to gently rub and massage. He could feel the baby, HIS baby, slow its movements and finally fall still.

And then, Reid slowly relaxed with a sigh. Hotch smiled, nuzzling Reid and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. Just as Hotch was starting to drift off to sleep, Reid spoke.

"I don't want to stay behind."

"… What?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with myself, Aaron."

"What do you mean?"

"When you go on cases and I have to stay behind." Reid clarified. Hotch smiled.

"I know, baby. But we can't risk you getting hurt."

"I know." Reid sighed, enjoying the firm hand rubbing the tightly stretched skin of his stomach.

"I'll call you." Hotch murmured into his lover's ear. "Every morning… every afternoon… every evening. I'll call and wake you in the morning so my voice is the first you hear. And I'll call at your bedtime, and if you want I'll talk to you until you fall asleep."

"Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Hotch answered, and within minutes, his lover's breathing evened out and the boy slept.

* * *

Next time, on Unexpectedly Expecting...

Two big revelations. Heh... revelations... O.O ANYWAY! Reid takes a big step in accepting his pregnancy, and the identity of the stalker is finally revealed!

Also, go check out the next one-shot in the main H/R series, 'Adventures in Babysitting'!

AND! I have begun working on the return of Arturo Coronado. While it will be a month before you see it (don't worry, I have plenty to enterain you with in the mean time), I want to know what YOU want to see Coronado do in his attempts to break Reid. And NO! Kidnapping Hotch and using him against Reid is NOT an option. I already have a plan for Hotch. So what do you want Coronado to do to REID? Let me know in a message or IM me at AhmoseInarus! And keep in mind that I'm always invisible, so IM me anytime, I'll get it.

AND, check out the teaser on my profile for 'The Second X File'!

And finally... don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Reid sighed, standing with Garcia. They were holding hands as they watched the team, GoBags in hand, disappear as the elevator closed. Garcia looked up at the long, sad sigh that came from her tall companion. She smiled and lifted his hand to her lips, kissing the back of it.

"Come on, kiddo." She told him. "Let's get to work." He offered her a forced smile. "Awwww…" She cooed. "Come on. You're gonna stay with me in my office." And not letting go of his hand, she pulled him down the hall and into her office. "Make yourself at home, my love. And tell me if you—" She stopped and turned at Reid's sudden sharp inhale. His eyes were wide and he pressed his hand to his stomach.

"… I am NEVER going to get used to that." The boy gasped, and she smiled.

"Kicking again?"

"Yeah…" Reid sighed. "Ever since I fell, it hasn't stopped. I read that babies sleep about eighteen hours a day. But I feel like it's kicking eighteen hours a day." She grinned.

"… May I?" She asked, reaching out hesitantly. Reid blinked and fidgeted a moment, then nodded. She grinned and laid her hand on his belly. "Oh!"

"Yeah." Reid snorted.

"He's strong! Oh… he? She?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why not?"

"… I… I'm not ready." Reid sighed. Garcia looked at him.

"Oh."

Silently, the pair settled down, Garcia at her station and Reid with the case files spread over the desk behind her. It was three hours later that the call came in.

"You have reached the Warrior Princess of the Electronic World and her faithful sidekick the Tiny Ass Wonder." She greeted. Reid's head shot up from where he was bent over the desk, his behind to the TA.

"GARCIA!" He cried.

"Just call it as I see it, sugar." She said, winking and eying said 'Tiny Ass'. Reid stood straight up and turned to face her, clapping his hands over his bottom and glaring at her.

"Stop staring at my… my…"

"Your ass?"

"YES!" Reid cried.

"Uh… If you two are finished…?" Rossi's voice came over the speaker phone, and they could hear JJ, Morgan and Prentiss chuckling to themselves in the background (Hotch had left the room so Reid wouldn't hear him laughing, too).

"Right, sir. What can I do for you?" Garcia asked, turning back to her computers. Reid grumbled under his breath.

"I need you to dig up anything you can on a Justin Caple." Rossi said.

"Yessir." Garcia said. "Anything in particular?"

"Look for activity in his bank accounts and credit cards. Large amounts of money being moved."

"Yessir. I shall find the information and report back in a jiff."

"And Reid. Hotch wants you to start working a geographic profile and collaborate with Garcia on Victimology."

"Sure thing." Reid said. And the call ended. Reid sighed.

"How can you stand it?" He asked.

"what?"

"Sitting here in the dark."

"… I prefer dim lighting. If I have bright lights on AND I'm staring at my screens, it's too—"

"No, I mean… being kept out of the loop." Reid clarified. "Not knowing everything that's going on."

"Oh. Well… because considering the horrific things you guys deal with… I kind of prefer not to know." She said. Reid sighed again, running his hand through his hair, then letting it drop to absently rub his stomach.

"Hey… Garcia?"

"Yeah?"

"Will… Will you come with me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow morning?"

"What?"

"I really don't wanna go alone." Reid mumbled.

"Oh, sweetie… I would but… I have to be here for the team."

"They're on the west coast, Garcia." Reid pointed out. "My appointment will be 4 am their time."

"Oh!" She gasped, eyes widening. "You're right!"

"So… You'll come with me?" Reid asked, hopefully.

"Of course."

And early in the morning, Dr. Tsai walked into the room and stopped, blinking in confusion at the beaming blonde.

"Good Morning!" The woman sang. Reid snickered from his spot on the table.

"Dr. Tsai, this is FBI Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia." He said. "She uh… since I can't go with the team now, she's my babysitter while I work out of Quantico."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Garcia." Dr. Tsai said, shaking Garcia's hand.

"Please. Just Garcia." She replied. "So. How's my baby doing?" Dr. Tsai raised an eyebrow. Reid just grinned at her and shrugged.

"Hope you don't mind if I keep my underwear on this time." He said, gesturing towards Garcia.

"Why?" Dr. Tsai asked, giving him a wicked smile. "Were you giving Agent Hotchner peep shows when I was examining you?"

"OH oh!" Garcia cried, sitting straight up and giving Reid an appraising look as he turned red. Both women burst out laughing.

"… Thanks for reminding me why I've always been scared of girls." Reid snorted, pouting.

"Lie down, Dr. Reid." Dr. Tsai laughed, and Reid obeyed. She glanced at the nurse's notes, checking his temperature, pulse, respiration, weight and blood pressure.

"Good weight gain. STILL not what I'm hoping for but…"

"Sorry." Reid mumbled.

"In his defense, it's not his fault." Garcia said. "He's eating like… four times what he used to eat. It's kind of scary really." She said, making a face. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Dr. Tsai said, and pressed her hands to Reid's bare stomach. "How have you been doing with the baby's activity?"

"… Can you prescribe a sleep aid for the baby?"

"Having trouble sleeping?" Dr. Tsai asked, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"YES." Reid said firmly. "Usually Aaron helps, but…"

"Wait. Helps how?" Garcia asked, sounding delighted.

"… Not like that." Reid groaned, covering his eyes with a hand. Dr. Tsai laughed again. "He rubs my stomach. Usually the baby calms down. Then I can sleep."

"Awwww… That's so sweet." Garcia cooed.

"Oh!" Reid gasped, suddenly. Then he lifted his head and glared at the woman. "You woke it up!" She laughed as the baby kicked at her prodding hand. Garcia grinned. Dr. Tsai finished the abdominal palpation, then gently prodded Reid's chest. He frowned.

"Tender?" Dr. Tsai asked.

"No." Reid said.

"Okay. No signs of lactating."

"WHAT?" Garcia blurted.

"YOU will not breathe a WORD about that any ANY one!" Reid snapped, fixing her with a glare.

"… You're gonna lactate?"

"He potentially COULD. But he's not showing any signs of milk production."

"Thank GOD." Reid groaned, flopping back down.

"How is your back holding up?"

"Okay. Aches sometimes. Usually at the end of the day, my feet and back are aching. The hotel mattresses were hell."

"I can imagine." Dr. Tsai said with a smile.

"… I have to pee a lot more."

"It's normal."

"It sucks."

"I'm sure it does, Dr. Reid. Considering our guest, we will skip the internal exam. Ready for the ultrasound?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Garcia gasped, and was standing by Reid's side in the blink of an eye. Dr. Tsai blinked in surprise. Reid just grinned. Garcia watched eagerly as the gel was squirted over Reid's stomach. Then, Dr. Tsai pressed the sensor to his taught skin.

"Looks like your organs are all shifting to make room."

"Freaky…" Reid mumbled.

"And there it is."

"Ohhh… Lookit the baby!" Garcia squealed. Reid and Dr. Tsai grinned at each other, amused with Garcia's reaction. "Oh my gosh! Reid! I have to know what it is! We have to throw you a Shower!"

"Oh God, no." Reid whined. "No no no. I don't want a Baby Shower, Garcia. I'm not keeping it!"

"Oh… But Reid!"

"NO!" Reid cried, laughing.

"Well… at least let me find out if it's a boy or a girl!" She whined. Reid stared at her. She looked down at him and smiled, reaching out and playing with his hair. "You should find out, too. You know… Hotch is dying to know."

"… What?"

"He wants to know." Garcia said. "But he refuses to find out until you do."

"Why?" Reid asked, looking confused.

"Because he loves you. And he wants to share that with you." Garcia said, wisely. Reid blinked at her, then bit his lip. Dr. Tsai was holding her breath. "Can you imagine the look on his face when he comes home and you tell him it's a girl?" Reid smiled slightly, and his cheeks flushed.

"Girl?"

"I REALLY want you to have a girl!" Garcia blurted, and Reid smiled slightly.

He did think of what Hotch's face may look like… He also thought about that little baby girl that Jessica Clayton had left in the tree house in the woods. And the terror in himself when he fell on his stomach… the sickening fear that he had killed the baby… HIS baby… And he froze at that thought. His baby… His and Aaron's baby… And then it just clicked.

"… I'm ready." He whispered, looking at Dr. Tsai. "… I want to know." She stared at him, and her face split into a brilliant smile.

"Alright." She said. "Look." She pointed at the screen. "You can see the profile. Here's the nose."

"Awwww… Lookit the wittle fingers!" Garcia cooed.

"Here's the heart." Dr. Tsai pointed out. Reid smiled slightly, watching. "Here are the little feet." She moved her sensor, getting a different view. She leaned close to the screen, studying the sonogram.

"There you go, Dr. Reid." She said, suddenly, and pointed at the screen.

* * *

AN: I almost ended the chapter there... but I decided to have mercy on you guys! BE GRATEFUL! LOL

* * *

Two days later and the team was coming home. Reid was laughing and whining all in the same breath as Garcia set up the meeting room table with treats.

"You won't let me throw you a baby shower, so I'm throwing a Gender Reveal party." She said, setting out the paper plates and napkins that were a particular pastel color to identify with the baby's gender. It came in a set of blue and pink. She had tossed aside the plates and napkins that didn't match the gender of the baby.

"Did you know..." Reid said suddenly. "That a few hundred years ago, the color pink was actually identified with baby boys? Because it was considered to be a very bold, strong color."

"Yeah, uh huh, that's nice. The team should be here any minute, and then it's party time!"

"Garciaaaa…" Reid whined. "I do NOT need- Are those Deviled Eggs?"

"Uh huh."

"… Oooh…" Reid gasped, reaching out.

"Get away you!" Garcia cried, smacking his hand. "Not until the others are here!"

"Ow…" Reid pouted, rubbing the back of his hand. Then, they heard a small commotion. The team was walking into the Bull Pen. Reid smiled.

"Welcome home!" Garcia sang, waltzing out onto the walkway. Everyone looked up at her. "I brought food!"

"Food?" Emily asked, perking up.

"Why?" Morgan asked, looking curious.

"Everyone come in and we'll tell you!" Garcia cried, and skipped back into the meeting room shouting "NOT YET! DROP IT!"

"But I'm hungry!" They heard Reid whine.

"I think we should get in there." JJ laughed. The team put down their bags and filed into the meeting room.

"Damn, woman. You are a GODDESS!" Morgan cried when he saw the spread she had laid out for them.

"Okay they're here. NOW can I have one?" Reid asked.

"Hungry, Spencer?" Hotch asked, chuckling. Reid smiled at him.

"… You look tired." Reid said, walking over to the man. Hotch smiled down at him, lifting a hand running his fingers over Reid's cheek. The team watched them.

"So uh… What's all this about?" Rossi asked, inspecting the table full of snacks.

"Garcia felt like it." Reid shrugged.

"And?" Garcia prompted.

"And uh… I have something to tell you." Reid said, all of his focus on Hotch. He shuffled closer, eyes darting around nervously. Hotch cocked his head.

"Spencer? What is it?" He asked, smiling at his slender mate's endearing behavior. He laid his hands on Reid's face. "Hey. Look at me. What is it?"

Reid smiled up at the man and shuffled close, his hands falling to rest on Hotch's waist.

"Garcia came with me to see Dr. Tsai the day before yesterday."

"Oh?" Hotch asked. "And?" Reid's heart was pounding. He stared Hotch in the eye.

"And uh…" He gave the man a smile. "It… It's a boy." Hotch stared. His eyes widened slightly, excitement flaring up in them.

"What?" He gasped, sliding his fingers into Reid's hair.

"It's boy, Aaron." Reid breathed. The team watched their Unit Chief's face light up in the biggest smile they had seen on his face in a long, long time.

"Spencer…" He laughed, grinning. "You…?"

"Yeah." Reid confirmed, nodding. Hotch stared at him, then pulled him close. One hand remained buried in the boy's chestnut curls, and the other fell to the small of his back, holding his body close to the elder's. Reid's arms wrapped around the man's shoulders as they shared a kiss. The team glanced between one another when the little kiss deepened dramatically. Finally they broke apart, and for the first time since Reid found out that he was pregnant, his eyes sparkled with happy tears.

"I am SO proud of you, Spencer." Hotch said, brushing the tears way with his thumbs before they fell.

"You two have any names in mind?" Rossi asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Dave." Hotch said, glancing at the man. Reid just smiled and cuddled up to Hotch. The man hugged him tightly, then dropped a hand to caress the boy's swollen belly.

"You two are so SWEET!" JJ announced, before sniffling loudly. Hotch and Reid stared at her as she brushed tears away. A moment later, the team broke out laughing and swooped down on the food. Reid finally got to have his coveted Deviled Eggs. As they enjoyed their food, the team started tossing names around.

"Eugene." Rossi announced, sipping a scotch. The team giggled.

"Ernest?" JJ asked.

"How about… Benjamin." Emily tossed out.

"Evanrude." Garcia announced. "Like the little dragonfly from the Disney movie with the mice?"

"What were the seagulls' names?" JJ asked.

"Ooh! Orville and Wilbur."

"Oh God." Reid groaned.

"Thadeus." Rossi chuckled.

"Isaac."

"Solomon."

"Saul!"

"Nebuchanezer?"

"… Ezekiel?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE BIBLICAL NAMES!" Reid howled.

"Ebeneezer Reid." Emily suggested.

"… Farley." Garcia giggled.

"Oh! Oh!" Morgan gasped, sitting up. "Poindexter Danger!"

"What?" Reid asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"So that he can say 'Danger is my middle name'." Morgan pointed out. The team burst out laughing, and several tossed wadded up napkins at the man.

"How about Stephen Hawking Reid?" JJ asked.

"Ha ha." Reid snorted, and Hotch chuckled.

"Or Albert, for Albert Einstein." The man offered.

"Don't encourage them, Hotch!" Reid cried, and their Technical Analyst perked up.

"Why not just save the kid EARNING the title of 'Doctor' and just name him Doctor? You can say you named him after you." Garcia suggested. The team laughed again.

"No no no!" Reid cried into his hands, giggling.

"How about Bruce Wayne Reid?" Morgan said.

"No!" Reid laughed.

"Peter Parker Reid?" Emily asked, looking at Morgan.

"Or Peter Parker HOTCHNER." Rossi pointed out.

"Oooooh…" the rest of the team chorused, turning and looking at Hotch, who had given up trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, for God's sake." The man chuckled, as Reid groaned and let his head drop onto the table. He happened to slap his hand down at the same time, right onto a fork that was stuck in a half eaten pile of potato salad. The team sat in silence, eyes wide, watching in slow motion as potato salad flew across the room and…

SPLAT!

Hearing this, Reid jerked his head up. The entire team stared, eyes wide, at the potato salad all over the man's face.

"… Aaron. I'm telling you right now, if he weren't pregnant, I would kill him!" Rossi howled, groping for a napkin. The team blinked, then burst into raucous laughter and applause.

"Omigod, Rossi, I am SO sorry!" Reid gasped, struggling to his feet and hurrying around the table with some napkins to help the man clean up. "I… I didn't mean to!"

"Oh, I know." Rossi sighed. "If you had done it on purpose, you would have missed." Reid blinked and stared, then gave him a look. The team laughed louder.

"Oh, shut up." Reid snorted, picking up a baby pickle and chucking it, watching as it bounced off of Morgan's head.

"Oh, no you did not, Pretty Boy!" Morgan cried, lunging and tackling Reid.

"AH! NO! MORGAN!" Reid shrieked as the man grabbed a celery stalk and started beating him with it. Hotch sighed and let his face fall into his hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Elite Agents of the FBI!" JJ laughed, clapping her hands.

"Aaron! Aaron! Get him off me!" Reid cried, trying to fend Morgan off with a note pad he had snatched from the side table.

"Alright, alright." Hotch called. "Enough. Both of you. Reid, stop throwing food." Reid backed away and Morgan lowered the battered celery. "Ready to go home, Spencer?" Hotch asked. "You look tired." Reid smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Hotch said. "go on down to the car, I need to grab something from my office."

"Okay." Reid said, then turned and walked over to Garcia, hugging her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"See you later, sugar." She said, and Reid snatched his messenger bag and headed for the elevator. Then, Hotch turned to the team.

"I want to thank you." He said. "All of you. Your support in this has been… invaluable. To both of us."

"Oh. Of course, Hotch." JJ said, smiling. Hotch nodded, then walked over to Garcia.

"And I want to thank you especially. I don't know what you did or said… but something you did or said helped him to decide to know the gender. And I want to thank you for that. You really helped him take a big step. And… I really owe you, Penelope. Thank you." She stared at him, then gave him a sparkling smile.

"Thank you, sir." She gasped. Hotch smiled back at her.

"And thank you for putting up with him."

"Oh. Not at all, sir. Just as long as he doesn't go into labor in my office like JJ did." She said, and everyone laughed again. Hotch just smiled, shaking his head.

"Good night. I'll see you all tomorrow." And he left, meeting Reid at the car. They climbed in and drove to Reid's loft. Reid sighed and stared at the stairs, then proceeded to drag himself up. Hotch just smiled and followed.

* * *

A man sat in his car across the street from Reid's loft, staring up at the light in the windows until it flicked off. He snorted and turned on the engine, content that the pair were in for the night. Then he pulled away, smirking to himself.

That boy had been a wreck. He was a lot better now, but… well… it was hard to ignore the evidence, though he didn't believe it at first. That boy, Spencer Reid, was pregnant. And he was dead sure that Aaron Hotchner was the father.

The man's lip curled in a sneer.

He had followed the pair. Tracked them to the office of Dr. Valerie Tsai, Obstetrician/Gynecologist. He had looked into her. And found she also had a background in Urology.

Then he had followed them to the office of Dr. Melinda Blair, Psychologist of Pre and Post Natal Mental Health. And now… today… He had seen the pair as they left the office. He was hiding in the shadows of the parking garage. For the first time, the kid wasn't wearing a jacket. And he had seen the boy's swelling stomach.

The man smirked as he headed away in the dark. He was going to go after the man's ex and their son. But this… oh, this was too good to pass up. Now it was just a waiting game… When the time was right, he would know. And that time was coming close. The boy wasn't going on cases with the team anymore. It was only a matter of time before he wasn't working at all… Only a matter of time before Hotchner would go out on a case, and the boy would be completely alone… Only a matter of time before he would have that boy in his clutches… Only a matter of time before Agent Hotchner saw his world crashing down around him…

"Oh, Agent Hotchner…" He chuckled to himself. "You should have made a deal…"

* * *

*Evil Grin*

Next time, Reid makes his final decision on what will happen with the baby once he's born... Will he keep it, or give it up for adoption?

Review


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Hotch and Reid walked into the BAU, Reid nursing a large cup of coffee in one hand, and nibbling a big Breakfast Burrito in the other.

"Perfect timing, Hotch." JJ said, walking in. "We have a case." Hotch and Reid redirected their path and headed into the round table room. The rest of the team joined them.

"Where's Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Here!" Morgan called, jogging in. Hotch eyed the disheveled looking man, and shook his head.

"Have fun last night, Morgan?" JJ laughed.

"Maybe I did. And that's all YOU are getting, you little busybody." He directed that last comment at Garcia.

"Don't MAKE me look up your credit and debit card activity and then check security cameras." She said, grinning.

"… HOTCH!" Morgan cried.

"Garcia, please remember that you are here to work, not to spy on your teammates to feed your need for gossip." Hotch said calmly, looking over the case file. "But, uh… Feel free once you get home."

"Yes sir!" Garcia chirped, while Morgan howled "HOTCH! Oh, laugh it up, kid! Don't make me smack you!"

"You'd hit a pregnant kid?" Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow. Morgan's eyes widened when he found all the women GLARING at him.

"Can we start the briefing, please?" Hotch sighed.

"Right." JJ said, grinning. "Utah has asked for our help. They have eleven bodies. Four men, seven women, all Mormons."

"… Great. Religious based killings. I hate these…" Morgan sighed. And an hour later, Reid was making up a geographic profile in Garcia's office while the team was settled on the jet, discussing the case with Reid and Garcia listening in over web cam.

"Well, it's not sexually motivated." Morgan was saying. "Looks like they were executed. Put on their knees and shot in the forehead…"

"And look. Some of their hands are still clasped as if in prayer." Emily pointed out.

"So… is he making them pray to God before they die? Or is he making them beg HIM for their lives?" Rossi asked.

"He's probably in his mid thirties." Reid commented as he worked, and the team all looked at the screen, seeing the boy behind Garcia. "And probably very religious. And something about the Mormon beliefs and lifestyle goes against his own beliefs."

"Garcia." Hotch said. "Keep an eye on Reid. He looks pale."

"It's probably just the light from Garcia's computers." Reid called over his shoulder, then stood back and looked over his geographic profile. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wishing he were on the jet with the rest of the team.

That evening, when the team had retired to their hotel, Garcia walked out to the bull pen.

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"You uh… want a ride home?"

"No. I'm fine, thanks."

"… You can't take the train home. Not pregnant."

"I uh… I was actually going to stay here." Reid said with a small smile.

"… What? You can't stay here all night! You have to sleep!"

"I am!" Reid insisted. "I was gonna sleep on the sofa in Hotch's office."

"Reid! No!" Garcia laughed. "Your back needs a good soft bed."

"Aaron has a good soft sofa." Reid said, calmly. "And… his office smells like him." And he flushed slightly. Garcia blinked, then smiled.

"… Okay." She said. "But JUST this once."

"Okay. Just this once." Reid agreed, nodding. And two hours later he yawned and slipped into the Unit Chief's office. He kicked off his shoes, removed his belt and side arm and curled up on Hotch's plush leather sofa, pulling the throw over himself. As he slowly began to relax, his phone rang. Reid glanced at the name, and smiled.

"Hey." He answered.

"Hey, baby." Hotch said.

"You sound tired." Reid observed.

"I am. I miss you."

"Miss you too."

"How's the baby doing today?"

"He's been quiet." Reid yawned, smiling and rubbing his belly. "Moving around a bit right now… wish you were here to put him to sleep." Hotch smiled at that.

"Sorry, babe…"

"How's the case going?"

"Hey now… I'm at the hotel and YOU should be in bed."

"Yeah. And?"

"Are you in bed?" Hotch asked. Reid blinked and eyed the man's office.

"… Yes."

"You're lying."

"Don't profile me."

"Don't lie to me. What are you doing?"

"Lying down."

"… Spencer?"

"Hm?"

"Where are you?"

"… yeroffice…"

"What?"

"… I'm on the sofa in your office."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because! I didn't want to go home!"

"Why not?"

"… I miss you. And your office smells like you. Your sofa is comfy. And… and I just miss you, okay?"

"… Spencer." Hotch sighed. Reid smiled, knowing he had won.

"I promised Garcia it was just for one night." Reid assured his lover.

"Okay. Just for one night." Hotch groaned, caving in. "Are you seeing Dr. Blair tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Haley going with you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to ask her?"

"… Yeah." Reid sighed.

"Well… talk to Dr. Blair first. See what she thinks. Then ask Haley."

"I will… Aaron?"

"Hm?"

"… I love you." Came the soft proclamation. Hotch felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"… Love you too, baby. Get some rest, hm?"

"Mmmm… I will." Reid groaned stretching and purring in satisfaction when his back popped.

"I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Mmkay."

"… Night, Spencer. Sleep well."

"You too." And the pair hung up. Reid rolled onto his side and curled up, rubbing his belly in attempts to soothe his active, developing child.

* * *

"—Reid? Agent Reid, wake up." Reid grumbled at the voice.

"G'way…" He grumbled, burying his face.

"Agent Reid." Came the firm command. And then Reid recognized the voice. His eyes snapped open and he stared up at the frowning face of Section Chief Erin Strauss.

"Ma'am!" He gasped, sitting straight up. "AH!" And he yelped and pressed a hand to his lower back. Then his head spun. "Woo…" And he fell back onto the sofa, this time with a hand to his head. When he managed to get his bearings back, he saw the woman watching him carefully, hands outstretched as if ready to catch him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"… Just… sat up too fast." Reid mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh. I uh… I really didn't feel like going home." Reid admitted. She cocked her head at him. He gave her a tentative smile. "This is… the first time the team has been out on a case and… I've been left behind. It feels… strange."

"You've been with the Bureau for several years. What about… time off?"

"Never." Reid admitted. "Unless the entire team had off."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Reid shot back. Strauss slowly turned around one of the chairs that sat before Hotch's desk and sat down in it, eying the young agent. Reid sighed. "I don't feel so alone when I'm here." He finally said, and she nodded. "This place is… very much home. I have more of a connection to this place than I do my own apartment." She nodded again, smiling slightly.

"I have a feeling that's a common theme in your team." She said, and Reid nodded, returning her smile. She let her eyes drift down to his stomach. "How is the baby?"

"… He's fine." Reid said, smiling and running a hand over his swollen middle.

"A boy?"

"… Uh… yeah." Reid said, nodding. She smiled again.

"Are you still planning on putting him up for adoption?"

"… Yes." Reid said, nodding. She sighed and leaned back.

"You know… the greatest blessing in life is the gift of children." Strauss said, and Reid stared at her. "Have you thought about being apart of his life… even if it is not as his parent?"

"… I… y-yeah… actually, I have…" Reid mumbled.

"You should." Strauss said, smiling. Reid suddenly realized that she was looking at him with a very… MATERNAL attitude. Oh Lord… He jumped when the baby squirmed within him. He looked down his belly and rubbed it. Then he looked back up at the Section Chief.

"… I plan to talk to his adoptive parents about it…" He said softly, and she smiled at him as they both stood.

"You should… if you give him up and never see him again… you'll probably regret it." Strauss asked, laying a hand on Reid's shoulder. "No more sleeping in the office, Agent Reid. I don't think your doctors would approve." And she walked away. Reid stared after her, then sighed and grabbed his GoBag, heading down to the showers. He made sure they were empty before undressing. He took a quick shower and put on a clean change of clothes, then headed back up to the BAU. When he got there, Garcia was in her office.

"I'll get back to you ASAP." She said and hung up the phone, then turned and smiled at Reid. "Hey, kiddo. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks." Reid said, smiling and yawning. "What's going on?"

"They have a good possible suspect. They're on their way to pick him up right now." Garcia said.

"Good." Reid nodded. "I hope they'll be home soon."

"Miss your honey?" The woman asked, and Reid smiled. Garcia grinned at the pale blush on the boy's face.

"… Yeah." He sighed. "I… I miss him a lot."

"Awww… come here." Garcia cooed. Reid blinked, then smiled and sat down in the chair she had brought in for him. Ten minutes later, Kevin Lynch walked in. He blinked. Agent Reid was leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk, mismatched socks on display. Garcia was smiling and rubbing his rounded stomach. She looked up at Kevin and grinned.

"The baby is kicking!" She exclaimed in excitement.

"… Oh." Kevin said. "Uh… Right."

"Hi Kevin." Reid greeted without opening his eyes.

"Uh, hello, Agent Reid."

"Wanna feel?" Garcia asked, then seized Kevin's hand and pressed it to Reid's stomach without waiting for an answer. Reid lifted his head and grinned at the look on Kevin's face when the man felt the baby moving.

"… Doesn't that freak you out?" Kevin gasped, staring at Reid. Reid grinned when the TA innocently echoed the words Reid had given JJ when she made HIM feel Henry moving in her stomach.

"Very much so." Reid answered cheerfully, echoing that same conversation with JJ when she asked him if it freaked HIM out.

"How can you stand it?" Kevin asked.

"I can't." Reid snickered. "But I don't have a choice." And he shrugged. "I'm stuck with it until he's born."

"Boy?"

"Boy." Reid confirmed with a nod.

"Well uh… congratulations." Kevin said, awkwardly. Reid just smiled, bowing his head and running his hands over his stomach.

Suddenly, Reid's phone rang. He pulled it out.

"This is Reid… Oh! Okay, I'll be right down." And he hung up. Garcia blinked.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Blair." Reid said, standing. "Haley is taking me."

"… Wow. Awkward." Garcia giggled. Reid just smiled.

When he slid into the car, Haley grinned and promptly said "Let's see!" Smiling, Reid unbuttoned his coat and lifted his sweater, letting her see his growing belly under his button up shirt.

"Oh my God, LOOK at you!" She cried.

"I know…" Reid sighed, smiling and buckling his seatbelt. Reid spent the drive in interrogation. Haley had to know EVERYTHING. Whether or not he was eating well, was he taking his vitamins, was he sleeping enough, how was his blood pressure, etc…

Reid was relieved when they finally got to the office. They rode the elevator up and went into the office, Reid removing his scarf. The receptionist smiled.

"Hello, Dr. Reid!"

"Hi, Ms. Valdez." Reid said, giving a shy wave.

"Go on in."

"Thanks." Reid said, and Haley took a seat in the waiting room. Reid slipped into Dr. Blair's office.

"Good morning, Spencer!" Dr. Blair greeted, grinning at him.

"Hi." Reid said, smiling and removing his coat.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, actually." Reid said. "And… if you don't mind, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh?" She asked, sitting down in her favorite arm chair. This was new… Spencer had never initiated their conversations before. Reid sighed and paced, anxiously. She watched him.

"First off…" Reid said. He took a deep breath and turned to smile at her. "It's a boy."

"It's a… Oh. Oh! Spencer! That's wonderful!" And she bounced to her feet and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I'm so PROUD of you! Was Aaron there?"

"No. Garcia." Reid said, grinning at the warm hug. "We uh… had a little party. At her insistence. Since I wouldn't let her throw me a Baby Shower, she threw a Gender Reveal Party."

"I like her." Dr. Blair chuckled, and the pair sat down on the sofa, angled towards each other.

"Anyway…" Reid said. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"About what?"

"About… after he's born."

"Oh?"

"Aaron and I have… talked. And… I haven't changed my mind. I still plan to adopt him out. But… I want to be a part of my baby's life." Dr. Blair perked up.

"Well done."

"Huh?"

"I've been waiting to hear those two words for a LONG time."

"… What words?" Reid asked, looking baffled.

"The baby. The baby. That's all you would say. You distanced yourself from it." She said, absolutely BEAMING. Reid blinked. "You just said 'My baby'. I am SO happy to hear you say that. I've been waiting to hear it for a long time. You're finally connecting and bonding with him. And now you want to be in his life. See him grow up?"

"… Yes." Reid said, nodding.

"You're going to talk to whoever adopts him?"

"Actually. I'm… I'm kind of planning to ask someone to adopt him."

"Someone specific?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"… Haley Hotchner."

"… Aaron's ex wife?" Dr. Blair gasped.

"Yeah. She hated me at first. Then I got pregnant. And… she's really been there for me. For… for US. And Jack. I mean…" Reid smiled, running hands over his stomach. "He's his half brother. I think… I mean… he has family. He should grow up with it."

"Have you asked her?"

"Not yet."

"When will you?"

"We're going out to lunch." Reid said. "There are… things I need to say to her first."

"Why wait?"

"Huh?"

"No time like the present." Dr. Blair said cheerfully, and Reid watched in horror as she walked to the door and called Haley in. The woman walked in, smiling hesitantly at Reid and looking confused, especially at the 'Deer-In-The-Headlights' look on the young man's face.

"Ms. Hotchner, Spencer has something he wants to ask you." Dr. Blair said, and Reid fixed wide eyes on Haley's face as she slowly sat down next to him.

"Spencer?" She asked, smiling at his nervous look.

"Haley…" Reid said, softly. "I… I know you hate me for… Aaron."

"… No." She said, shaking her head. "I don't HATE you. I just… It hurts. It confused me. I never thought that Aaron would… I didn't know he was…"

"Bisexual?"

"… Yeah. That."

"I've been Bisexual for a long time." Reid said, smiling. "And I can tell you this for sure… He didn't know he was bi any more than you did. Until…" He just sighed and shook his head, his smile widening and his face turning pink. Dr. Blair raised an eyebrow.

"I never meant to hurt you." Reid said, softly. "I've always liked you. And… He loves you. He does. To this day… Aaron will love you 'til the day he dies… But… You wanted things from one another in your relationship that… that you couldn't give. You wanted him to be there. But he couldn't turn away from the job. He wanted you to understand that. You can't. Very few can. And… that's how he and I…" Reid sighed. "That's why he and I have worked out. Because we both know that… the job is who we are. And since we work together, the job doesn't keep us away from each other. We're able to maintain easily what you struggled to maintain. It's not your fault, Haley. It… I… I've loved Aaron for a long time. But I never EVER expected for him to…" He trailed off.

"… To reciprocate." Haley finished, softly. She sniffled slightly, wiping away tears.

"… I never would have come between you…" Reid gasped, looking horribly guilty.

"You didn't." Haley assured him. "We love each other. But… You're right. No matter how much we love each other, we can't be what the other needs."

"Yeah… But… lately…" Reid said, slowly. "Since this…" And he placed his hands on his stomach. "You've been what both of us needed that we didn't know HOW to be for each other. And… I can't thank you enough for that." She blinked at him. "Aaron told me how… how he calls you when he gets upset… when he doesn't know what to tell me… you know… when I get upset. You always know what to say when I call you when I'm upset." Reid smiled. "I know you've gotten back to back calls. One from him, asking what to say to me, and then me, crying that he said the wrong thing. And then he'll come back in and say the right thing…"

"What now?" Dr. Blair asked, and Reid and Haley looked at her, then laughed.

"When I uh… get overly emotional." Reid admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Aaron would try to calm me down, and I would get mad at him for something he said. So he would call Haley to find out what to say that would calm me down. And she would tell him, then get a call from ME because Aaron had upset me. Then Aaron would come back in and say what she told him to say and…"

"And then they would have make-up sex." Haley said. Reid froze, eyes wide.

"W-What? NO!"

"Yes." Haley snorted. "You forgot to hang up the phone three weeks ago." Dr. Blair burst out laughing at the horrified look on Reid's face.

Reid groaned. "ANYWAY!" He cried over the giggles of the women. "Haley."

"Yes?"

"You've been a real godsend. To me AND Aaron. And… we were talking… and… you've already done so much for us but… there's something I have to ask you."

"Yes?"

"As you know… we're not keeping the baby."

"You still plan to put it up for adoption?"

"Him."

"What?"

"… It's a boy."

"That's wonderful!" Haley cried, leaning over and hugging Reid.

"Am I gonna get a hug every time I say 'it's a boy'?" Reid asked. The women laughed.

"I seem to recall having the same problem." Haley told him, and he grinned.

"Well, anyway… Yes. We are putting him up for adoption. But… We've also decided that we still want to watch our child grow up. And… well…" Reid took a deep breath. "And we want our child to grow up with his family, and… Haley… We want you to raise him."

Silence.

Haley stared at Reid, face filled with shock.

"… W-What?"

"I want him to grow up with his brother. With the best mother. And able to… to know his father. Haley… will you please adopt him? I… I'll pay child support or whatever you want, I will, I just… I want him to have the best mother and I know you can be that for him and… and this way Aaron can know him as his son and he can know Aaron as his dad and… and… oh, no, please don't cry! I didn't mean to—" Reid stopped when Haley lifted a hand to silence him. Her other hand was over her own mouth, and her eyes had filled with tears. Reid looked at Dr. Blair, distressed, then turned back to the crying woman.

"… Haley?" He whimpered. She stared at him, her blue eyes filled with tears and her face flushed. Then, she nodded. Reid stared back at her. "Haley? You… you will?" She nodded, then lowered her hand and let out a sobbing laugh, throwing her arms around him.

"Yes!" She cried, hugging the boy tightly. "Oh my God, yes..."

"Thank you…" Reid gasped, fighting back his own tears… but DAMN those hormones that come with being pregnant… there was NO ounce of control over his emotions. The tears fell anyway. "Thank you so much… Wow... is this what it's like when you propose and they say 'yes'?" Haley and Dr. Blair broke into laughter at Reid's innocent question.

The rest of the appointment was filled with tears and curses, the latter from Reid who was frustrated that he couldn't STOP the damn tears. The women kept laughing at him. But the appointment ended before Reid was ready. Dr. Blair gave him a hug and sent him on his way.

They ended up having lunch in the house that Hotch once lived in with Haley. And after, Haley dragged Reid upstairs and into a room.

"This was the nursery." She said. "… And now it will be again." She said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"And… you really… you really want to do this?"

"… I have to admit… I was a bit jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I wanted another child. And now you and Aaron are giving me one. I'll have to tell Jack tonight."

"He'll be a great big brother." Reid said, smiling.

* * *

Next time, Reid begins to experience the complications that the doctors have been so worried about...

And check out the new One Shot, 'The Hunted'!

AND! I have begun working on the return of Arturo Coronado. While it will be a while before you see it (I never start posting a fic until it's completely finished, which guarantees the readers regular and quality updates), I want to know what YOU want to see Coronado do in his attempts to break Reid. And NO! Kidnapping Hotch (or anyone else) and using him against Reid is NOT an option. I already have a plan for Hotch, and Reid is completely on his own. So what do you want Coronado to do to REID? Let me know in a message or IM me at AhmoseInarus! And keep in mind that I'm always invisible, so IM me anytime, I'll get it.

AND, check out the teaser on my profile for 'The Second X File'!

And finally... don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Reid and Haley were both in Hotch's office when the team got back from their case. When the team filed into the bull pen, Morgan blinked.

"Hey Hotch." He said. Hotch looked at the man, then turned at the pointed stare. Reid and Haley walked out of the office and stood on the elevated walk, staring at him and smiling. Hotch noticed that they were holding hands. Suddenly, it hit him.

"… You asked her?"

"Yeah." Reid said, and his smile widened to a grin. A moment later, Haley's smile did the same thing.

"And?" Hotch asked, through he already knew the answer. The pair nodded. This time, it was Hotch's turn to grin. He blankly shoved his GoBag back into Morgan's arms and hurried up to the pair, throwing his arms around his past and present lovers both. Reid's arms slid around Hotch's waist, Haley's around his neck. The team watched as Hotch kissed them both on the foreheads. And for a moment, they saw the glimmer of tears that the man would not allow to fall.

Reid cleared his throat, and Hotch turned and looked down at his team. They were all watching curiously.

"What, you forming a threesome?" Morgan asked, quirking an eyebrow. "OW!" He hissed as Garcia and Emily both smacked him upside the head. Hotch just smiled.

"… Haley's going to adopt our son." He announced, running a hand up and down Reid's back, The team watched as both Hotch and Haley laid a hand on Reid's stomach.

"Oh my God!" JJ was the first to react. She was running up to the trio outside of the Unit Chief's office. She bypassed the men and threw her arms around Haley's shoulders.  
"That's wonderful! But… Why?"

"Spencer asked me to." Haley said. "He wants his son to grow up with his brother. And knowing his father."

"And while I may not want to be his parent… I want to know him too." Reid said. "This seemed to be the best solution. And apparently, Haley has been wanting another child. But with her being divorced…"

"AND with the complications from when she was pregnant with Jack." Hotch finally chimed in. "The doctors advised her not to get pregnant again."

"So it just kind of works out for everyone." Reid said with a smile and a shrug.

"OMG we are TOTALLY going out to dinner." Garcia announced.

And forty five minutes later, the group was sitting around a large round table, passing around bowls of different entrees and watching Hotch reminding Reid how to use chopsticks.

Outside, a man sat in his car, watching the team through the window. He had to admit it… despite how his belly was growing, those baggy sweaters did a good job of hiding Agent Reid's condition from the rest of the world. The only way anyone would have noticed would be if they knew what to look for. And he did. Under the table, he could see the boy's hand alternating between rubbing his stomach and holding hands with Aaron Hotchner. When the group dispersed, he followed the car that held the two lovers until he knew that they were headed to Reid's loft as opposed to Hotchner's apartment. Then he broke off and took an alternate route so as not to arouse suspicion. He got there as the lights in the loft were turning on. He stared up at the shadows that moved about, opening a prescription bottle and popping a pill, swallowing it dry.

Upstairs, Hotch was making the mandatory pot of coffee while Reid took a shower. But as he listened to the water being shut off, he was jolted out of his calm mood by a sudden frightening crash from the bathroom. Hotch dropped the mug he was holding, not even noticing as it shattered on the floor. He ran across the loft and burst into the bathroom.

"Spencer!" He gasped. Reid was sprawled out on the floor on his back, wet and naked, clearly having just finished his shower. In fact, he hadn't even made it completely out of the tub; his knees were hanging over the edge, his feet still in the tub.

"Shit…" Hotch gasped, snatched the towel that had fallen to the floor and wrapping it around the boy's rapidly cooling body. As he lifted Reid into his arms, the doctor gave a weak moan. Hotch carried him out of the bathroom and lay him down on the bed, reaching for the phone and dialing, heart pounding in fear.

"Agent Hotchner? Is something wrong?" Dr. Tsai answered.

"Reid fell in the bathtub." Hotch gasped, reaching out and taking his lover's pulse.

"How? What happened?"

"I don't know, I wasn't in there when it happened. I don't know if he passed out and then fell, or if he slipped and knocked himself out, but he's out cold."

"I'm on my way. Keep him warm." She ordered, and hung up. Hotch whipped down the blankets on one side of the bed and moved Reid to rest him there. He rubbed the boy's body dry with the towel, then pulled the blankets up to cover him. He reached over to the bedside table and hit the 'ON' button on the control box for the electric blanket, and set it to 5. Within minutes, Reid shivering began to diminish. Then there was a knock on the door. Hotch glanced at the clock. Seven minutes. Not bad. He opened the door and Dr. Tsai rushed in.

"Has he woken?" She demanded to know.

"No." Hotch said, but they both turned at a soft whimper.

"… Aaron?"

"… Nevermind. Yes." Hotch mumbled, and they jogged over to the bed. Reid blinked up at them, looking confused.

"Don't move." Dr. Tsai ordered as Reid moved to sit up. "Does anything hurt?" Reid stared at her, then frowned and pondered the question as she shone her penlight into his eyes.

"My back… My wrist and elbow… Ah… My head…" He gasped, grimacing as he suddenly noticed the pain. "Towards the back… M-My right…" Dr. Tsai reached out and Reid closed his eyes as cool, gentle fingers slid through his hair and around his head. Then he hissed as she found the source of the pain.

"Hm. That's quite the bump." She said.

"What happened, Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"I shut off the water. I was feeling funny. Light headed. Then I got really dizzy and… and then I was falling… I remember my wrist hurting, and then… nothing."

"He must have hit his head on the toilet on the way down." Hotch said, looking at Dr. Tsai, who he just realized was in jeans and a T shirt instead of her professional skirt and lab coat. She was holding Reid's wrist, taking his pulse, then folded down the blankets and pulled out her stethoscope, pressing it to his chest and listening closely, Then she moved it lower, pressing it to the boy's belly. She blinked when her prod was returned by an irritated kick from the baby, who had decided that he'd had enough with the scary tumbling for the night. Reid watched as the woman's lips turned up in a mildly amused smile.

"Well, little Spencer Junior seems fine." She said. "I want to do an ultrasound tomorrow just to make sure. And I also want to run another Urinalysis and another set of bloodwork."

"Okay." Hotch said, nodding. "What time?"

"Can you come in first thing?" Dr. Tsai asked.

"Of course." Hotch responded.

"I'm sorry you had to come here for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing, Spencer." Dr. Tsai said with a smile. "This could have been serious." Reid nodded. "Agent Hotchner, I want him to stay in bed and rest until you come in to see me tomorrow. And we'll see from there."

"Alright." The man said.

* * *

Across the street, the man watched as Dr. Tsai walked down the stairs and to her car. Something must have happened to have brought her as fast as she had come and to have her running up the stairs. He wondered what it was…? But it must not have been TOO terrible, as she was calm and relaxed now. Regardless, he had a feeling that the couple would not be leaving any time soon. He watched the doctor leave, then headed home himself.

* * *

Reid closed his eyes as a gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead, and then a mug of coffee was slipped into his hands, along with some pain medication. He took the pills and sipped the coffee, sighing in delight; it was perfect. He looked up at Aaron Hotchner.

The elder profiler's breath was stolen away as he stared down at the youth before him, who was gazing up at him with eyes glowing in adoration. Hotch smiled, reaching out and caressing the side of the boy's face.

"Don't you scare me like that." He murmured.

"I'm sorry." Reid whimpered, his voice full of remorse. "I never meant to upset you." Hotch just leaned close, enveloping the genius in his arms. Slowly, he rolled to lie beside him, and the coffee was set down on the bedside table. He blinked when Reid pressed his lips to his lover's with a moan. Hotch blinked again when Reid rolled onto his side to face the elder, deepening the kiss, his hands pawing at the man's clothes.

"Whuh- Spencer?"

"Please…" Reid breathed. "Please…" Hotch gasped at his body's reaction to the desperate pleading. "Aaron… need you so bad…"

"Spencer! We… we can't! You're supposed to rest!"

"… I'm supposed to stay in bed... I'm still in bed..."

"You need to go to sleep!"

"So put me to sleep." Reid moaned.

"Spencer. No." He said, sternly. But Reid kept pawing at him, whining like a bitch in heat. He pulled off the man's tie, struggled with his belt and the buttons of his shirt. Hotch kept pushing the hands away, but he couldn't keep them at bay, and combined with the hot seeking lips on his face and neck, his own resolve was crumbling.

Finally, he caught Reid's wrists and pinned them down to the bed.

"THERE! Now will you please- REID!" He cried in exasperation when his lover's eyes widened and he began to pant and grind his hips into his lover's body. Hotch released Reid and stood, running a hand through his hair. "Spencer. I want you to get some rest. I'm taking a shower." And ignoring the loud whine, he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, muttering under his breath about his lover's recently unpredictable sex drive.

When he got out, he pulled on his pajama pants and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck. And he froze.

"… SPENCER!" He cried in shock and dismay. His mate was splayed out over the bed, legs spread obscenely. And he was masturbating.

"Aaron…" Reid gasped, writhing. "Please… need you… to finish."

"… Will you go to sleep?"

"YES! Please, just… PLEASE!"

"I think we need to have a talk in the morning about self control and obeying the doctor, AND me."

"Aaron… Shut the hell up and touch me… please…" Reid gasped.

"Fine!" Hotch groaned, though in some way, he was trying not to laugh at how absurd this was. It had to be the hormones talking. Reid wasn't aggressive like this. He wasn't wanton like this. He was shy and conservative and was more prone to gently coaxing, luring, or even seducing his lover into bed, instead of commanding him there.

Hotch slid onto the bed and took the young man into his arms...

* * *

Hotch and Reid walked into Dr. Tsai's office and sat down. She looked up at them, holding the results of Reid's labwork in her hands. It had been a week since his collapse in the bathtub, and the embarassment that happened the next morning...

Dr. Tsai had done the usual exam, including the internal exam. When she had withdrawn her fingers, she had looked at them, then frowned and leveled a scolding look on Agent Hotchner. "Any reason why you interpreted my order for him to be on bed rest as 'it's okay to have sex'?" And she held up her fingers... which had the evidence of the elder's ejaculation smeared over them. Reid burst out laughing when Hotch turned red, possibly for the first time since Reid had known him. "Hush! YOU should have known better!" Dr. Tsai told Reid, sternly.

"Like hell!" Hotch snorted as Dr. Tsai stripped off the glove and tossed it into the trash can. "He initiated it and wouldn't stop his pawing until I gave in!"

As soon as they got into the car, Hotch had given Reid a smack upside the head.

"… I'll get straight to the point." Dr. Tsai said, bringing Hotch out of the memory of that embarrassing appointment. "Dr. Reid, you had high protein levels in your urine." Reid blinked.

"Uh oh." The boy mumbled.

"As such, we are going to start doing weekly U/A's and bloodwork. I want to monitor you closely. You're at risk for Preeclampsia."

"Oh God, not again." Hotch groaned. The two doctors turned to stare at him, blinking in confusion. "… Sorry. The doctors had the same concerns with Haley."

"Oh." Reid said, then snickered to himself. Hotch gave him a look.

"It's not funny. It's serious."

"Oh, I know! Preeclampsia is—"

"We know." Hotch cut him off.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Reid mumbled, sliding down in his seat.

"One other thing." Dr. Tsai said. "Dr. Reid. I don't want you to stay alone when Agent Hotchner is out of town anymore. With that fainting spell you had… well… when there's one, more are likely. The biggest thing that could set you off is stress. So I want you to watch yourself."

"Okay." Reid said, nodding. Dr. Tsai smiled.

"Alright then. Keep my number handy, and watch the stress. Let me know if there's anything I can do. And Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes?"

"… when you're in town, a gentle massage to put him to sleep can be relaxing. His stomach is stretching, the weight is straining his back and legs… and he may soon start to experience Round Ligament Pain."

"… What?" Hotch asked.

"When the ligaments supporting the uterus are stretched and strained as it grows." Reid recited immediately.

"Dr. Reid." Dr. Tsai said. "Do you know what Braxton Hicks Contractions are?"

"False contractions that can occur several times a day later in pregnancy, usually painless." Reid responded.

"Yes. Be prepared for those, too."

"As long as they're painless, I'll be fine." Reid said with a smile.

"And you could also experience mild Carpal Tunnel Syndrome brought on by edema."

"Hopefully I won't have edema. So far, so good. And as long as I don't get hemorrhoids, I'll be fine!"

"Well, we'll see." She said with a smile.

* * *

AN: Most of the information about pregnancy and these complications I got from my father, who actually is an OB/GYN. It was kind of funny. We were on a little road trip and he got so into lecturing and explaining these things, he missed our turn and got us lost. ^.^ Love my dad.

Next time, as Reid continues to have complications, he goes into a hormonal rage focused towards the father of his child, making Hotch start to hope that Reid goes into pre-mature labor.

And as always, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Reid was eight months pregnant. And Hotch was starting to REALLY hope the kid went into labor early. The boy's emotions had been running wild lately. And it was hell trying to keep him calm when he got going. But so far, there hadn't been any more fainting. And sometimes, Hotch marveled at how lucky they had been, considering the sudden explosions Reid had been prone to lately.

Take the current situation, for example. Hotch couldn't BELIEVE the argument Reid was trying to pursue with him. He was throwing an absolute tantrum! All because the orange juice he had purchased had Some Pulp. Reid wanted No Pulp. And apparently, the fact that the juice had Some Pulp was reason enough for World War III to break out in the loft apartment.

First, Hotch had said that it wasn't a big deal. Reid had shouted at the top of his lungs that he hated pulp. Hotch offered to strain it out for him. He yelled at him for 'pretending to care' and that he only offered to do that because he wanted Reid to 'shut the hell up'.

He then offered to go out and get him another carton with No Pulp so he himself could enjoy his juice with Some Pulp. He assured Reid that this was the first time the doctor had EVER mentioned not liking pulp. And it was. But Reid said that he was lying. So Hotch asked Reid to tell him when he had ever mentioned not liking pulp. Reid had screamed at him, "And how the hell am I supposed to remember THAT?"

"… Eidetic memory, baby." Hotch said, gently. Reid stared at him and puffed up. Hotch inwardly winced and braced himself, but surprisingly, Reid deflated just as quickly. But then he had gone through the shopping bags. He had requested that Hotch bring him a TWIX bar. But when Reid went into the bag, he found TWO. Both Kingsized. And that send him off on another tirade.

"Am I not gaining enough weight?" He cried. "The doctor said I'm FINE! I can take care of myself, you know! And that whole 'eating for two' is more like eating for one and one tenth! I'm pregnant, not a turkey to stuff!"

However, it was the frozen lasagna that made Hotch throw his hands up in surrender.

"… You got CHEESE lasagna? But… But I like MEAT!" And the next thing the poor Unit Chief knew, his beloved was in tears.

"Oh, for God's sake!" He cried. "Spencer! Is it REALLY worth this fuss?"

"YOU SHUT UP! This is ALL YOUR fault!"

"Baby, please…" Hotch begged. "I've hardly slept in four days. I'm tired!"

"Oh, of COURSE! It's ALWAYS about YOU!"

"YOU are tired!" Hotch pointed out. "I know you don't sleep well when I'm gone."

"And AGAIN! It's ALWAYS about you! I don't sleep well because YOU'RE not here? How about the fact that the baby seems to be a hamster?"

"… What?" Hotch cried in baffled exasperation.

"A nocturnal creature that seems to think that my stomach is his own personal exercise wheel!" Reid snapped, viciously. Hotch stared, then burst out laughing at that analogy. He couldn't HELP it! But that did NOT go over well with Reid.

"… You asshole!" He shrieked, fury burning in his eyes. "Get out!"

"Baby, I'm sorry!" Hotch gasped, trying to get himself together. But it was hard. He was exhausted, and just didn't have it in him.

"GET OUT!"

"Reid, please. Just calm down. Take a hot bath and—"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Reid shouted, and the next thing Hotch knew, he was ducking as the TWIX bars sailed over his head, one after the other. Then came the carton of Some Pulp orange juice. Then came the frozen lasagna. This one didn't come at his head. This one flew in much lower.

"OOF!" Hotch grunted as the corner of the hard frozen block of pasta made contact with his lower abdomen. "Ahn… jeeze, alright, alright! Just calm down! I'll be back in a bit!" And he fled, a book crashing into the wall behind him as he ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

He leaned against the door and groaned, rubbing his stomach. What the hell had brought THAT on? Damn… if he thought Reid was being hormonal BEFORE…

He briefly considered that his poor, gravid mate might be suffering a case of pre-natal insanity, but… He sighed and pushed himself off of the door, heading down to the car and climbing in and driving back to the store to give Reid time to calm down. He himself would pick up the coveted No Pulp orange juice and Meat lasagna. Maybe he would get his significant other one of those special gourmet coffee brews that made him purr like a content house cat.

Once in the store, his phone rang. He checked it. It was his ex-wife.

"Haley?" He asked. "Everything okay?"

"You tell me." The woman said. "What on EARTH did you say to Spencer?"

"Oh lord… Did he call you?"

"Hysterical, yes. What happened?"

"I got orange juice with pulp." Hotch grumbled.

"… What?"

"Exactly."

"Oh dear…" She laughed. "Alright. Tell me what happened. All I could understand from Spencer was 'lasagna' and 'asshole'."

"Sounds right." Hotch chuckled. "I bought orange juice with Some Pulp. Reid wanted No Pulp. He asked for a TWIX bar, I got him two. He thinks I'm trying to make him gain weight because I think he can't do it on his own. And I got Cheese lasagna when he wanted meat."

"Are you serious?"

"As the plague."

"Maybe you should call Dr. Tsai and have his hormone levels checked."

"I'm considering that, believe me. We will DEFINITELY be having a chat with Dr. Blair about this."

"So where are you?"

"At the store. Getting juice with No Pulp and meat lasagna and his favorite gourmet coffee."

"You kiss ass." Haley snorted.

"I have to kiss his ass! I'm not letting him stay at home alone in his condition!"

"Oh. Yeah. What did Dr. Tsai say about the fainting?"

"She's worried about preeclampsia. Déjà vu, huh?"

"Oh dear…" Haley sighed.

"So NOW Spencer has to keep an eye on his blood sugar, too. And you KNOW how he eats."

"Good luck keeping him on a diet, Aaron."

"Yeah. I know, right? So anyway, he's not allowed to be alone for long periods of time anymore. So when I'm out of town for work, he's going to have to make arrangements. Stay with Garcia, or something."

"I have a guest room, Aaron. I can take him to and from work… he's not allowed to drive anymore, is he?"

"No."

"Then it's settled. He'll stay with me when you're out of town. I'll take him to and from his appointments and work. And he can help me set up the nursery."

Hotch smiled at that, putting several different gourmet coffee blends into the basket on his arm. "Spencer will like that. Just don't let Garcia help."

"Why not?"

"She'll take over." And the ex-spouses chuckled in unison. "Anyway… Haley. What do I do?"

"Huh?"

"With Reid. Since I have to get back into his good graces to get back into his place so I can keep an eye on him."

"Ah. Hmmm… grovel."

"… I don't grovel."

"You will if you want him to let you in. He was pretty upset when he called a few minutes ago."

"Uhhg…" Hotch groaned, passing through the bakery section of the grocery store. He paused. "Cheescake?"

"What?"

"Should I get him some cheesecake?"

"Considering how he became a basket case over an extra TWIX, no." Haley laughed.

"Ice cream! Spencer never says 'no' to that!"

"Aaron. Don't. Again, basket case over a candy bar."

"… Roses?"

"Much better." Haley said, grinning. "thought knowing Spencer, maybe you would be better stopping at Barnes & Noble."

"Haley?"

"Hm?"

"You're a genius."

"Of course. Now get home. You're not supposed to leave him alone." Haley said, and the pair said their goodbyes and hung up. Hotch paid for the groceries and flowers and hurried home. He parked and rushed up the stairs to the door, and knocked. There was no response. He sighed.

"Spencer?" He called, knocking again. "Spencer, come on. It's cold. Let me in! I'm sorry! Please?" Still no answer. He sighed and shuffled around his bags, sliding his key into the lock. It didn't turn. It was still unlocked. He frowned. Spencer hadn't locked it after he kicked him out? He opened the door.

"Spencer?" He called into the loft. He stepped in and stared. The frozen lasagna he had thrown at the Unit Chief was on the floor, defrosting. The TWIX bars were still on the floor, as was the busted carton of orange juice and the splattered puddle that had been made on impact. But what concerned him the most was that the book Reid had thrown at him was still on the floor. Reid treasured his books. Even if he had thrown one in a fit of anger, he would have picked it up and put it away as soon as Hotch had departed. He put the bags down on the kitchen counter and walked further into the quiet loft.

Then he saw another puddle. A broken mug and spilled coffee were spread out over the floor in the walkway leading to the bathroom, before the bed, but right after the fish tank. Instinctively, Hotch reached for his side arm as he slowly crossed the floor. Then, the hand came into view, palm facing the ceiling, fingers curled slightly.

"Spencer!" He ran around the fish tank to his side, dropping to his knees. Reid was sprawled out across the floor on his back. His head was turned to the side, messy brown hair obscuring his features. But when Hotch brushed the hair out of the way, he found the young agent's complexion was frighteningly pale. His eyes were still red and puffy, and there were dried tear tracks across his face.

Hotch fumbled for his phone while he checked Reid's pulse, and also checked between his legs for any signs of blood, in case he had gone into premature labor. There was nothing. He laid a hand on his stomach then. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding when he felt his child moving under his palm.

"What happened?" Dr. Tsai's voice suddenly said in his ear.

"Spencer fainted again." Hotch said. "He's really pale and his pulse is thready, but the baby is moving around and his breathing is even and steady."

"I'm on my way. How long ago?"

"I don't know. I… I wasn't here."

"I told you not to leave him alone!"

"You said not to leave him alone for long periods of time! I was only gone for twenty, thirty minutes! And he wasn't going to let me stay!"

"What do you mean?"

"He threw a tantrum and kicked me out."

"You should have talked to him, rather than leave."

"He was throwing frozen lasagnas and cartons of orange juice at my head! If I had stayed, I think he may have gone for his revolver next!" Hotch cried in his defense. He reached out and felt the coffee on the floor. It was cold. "He dropped a cup of coffee when he passed out. Coffee is cold. So are the pieces of the mug. He must have poured it for himself and fainted right talking to Haley, right after I left."

"Probably stress induced." Dr. Tsai muttered. "Try waking him, and keep him warm. I'll be there in a minute." And she hung up.

Hotch slid his arms under Reid's shoulders and knees and lifted the slight young man into his arms, vaguely registering that Reid was heavier that he remembered. He moved him onto the bed and wrapped him up in the blankets.

"Spencer?" He called, gently smoothing the youth's hair away from his pale face. "Come on baby… please, open your eyes." There was no response. Only six minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Tsai burst in, not waiting for an answer.

"Is he still non- responsive?" She asked, sitting on the side of the bed and peeling up one of Reid's eyelids, shining her penlight into one, then the other. Then she took his pulse from his wrist. She frowned, then pulled out her stethoscope and listened to Reid's heart and lungs before moving to check the baby. Then she took Reid's hand and looked into the pale face.

"Dr. Reid?" She called, patting the back of his hand. "Can you hear me?" Reid didn't respond. She frowned. "Carry him down stairs and drive us to the hospital." Dr. Tsai said, leaping to her feet. Hotch threw the blankets back and scooped Reid up.

* * *

Across the street, the man watched as Dr. Tsai hurried down the stairs, followed by Agent Hotchner, the boy limp in his arms. Dr. Tsai hurried over to her green Dodge Durango and climbed into the back seat, helping Hotch slide Reid in. Then Hotch ran around to the driver's seat and they took off.

Hotch glanced back as Dr. Tsai pulled out her cell.

"Yes, this is Doctor Valerie Tsai, I'm on my way in with an anonymous patient, I need a room and an assistant. ETA… three minutes. And again, my patient's identity needs to remain confidential. My assistant will need to know that to reveal it is a Federal Crime. Yes. Thank you." And she hung up. "Pull into the ambulance bay when we get there."

"Alright. How is he?"

"No change." She said. Hotch handed her his phone.

"Call Haley for me. Please." She took the phone and nodded, hitting 'SEND'

"What, did he kick you out again?" Haley asked upon accepting the call.

"Ms. Hotchner?"

"… Who is this?"

"It's Dr. Valerie Tsai, Ms. Hotchner."

"… Oh my God… what happened?" Haley gasped, her heart pounding.

"Dr. Reid has had a collapse. We're taking him to the hospital."

"… I'll be there right away." Haley gasped, and hung up.

"Now speed dial five." Hotch told her. "And tell Garcia to get in touch with the others."

When they pulled into the ambulance bay, a man and a woman were waiting with a gurney. Reid was transferred onto it and taken inside. Haley arrived first, JJ right behind her. Within ten minutes, the entire team was there. They were all watching through the window, courtesy of Dr. Tsai, who knew they were Reid's family.

She was giving him fluids and checking his vitals when she heard a soft sigh. Then came a moan… Reid twitched. Then, he gasped and jerked, eyes snapping open.

"Dr. Reid?"

"NO!" Reid cried, thrashing. "No! NO! AARON!" Dr. Tsai gasped as a flailing fist knocked her glasses askew. A moment later the two nurses assisting her pounced, trying to pin Reid down. But the boy was out of control in a full on panic attack.

"Aaron, no." Haley said firmly, catching Hotch's arm as the man moved to go into the room. "Let the doctor do her job."

"He's calling for me!" Hotch cried, whirling and staring at Haley.

"I know… but you'll just get in the way. Let her handle this." Haley said firmly.

"She's right, Aaron." Rossi said, and Hotch looked at the man. Then he looked at his team. Morgan was holding back Garcia, and Emily was holding onto JJ. Hotch forced himself to relax, and he turned in time to see Dr. Tsai slide a needle into the port on Reid's IV line and inject something. A moment later, Reid slowly calmed. Dr. Tsai moved to check his vitals again. A few minutes later, there was a tiny whine.

"… Dr. Tsai?" She blinked and turned, smiling at the confused eyes.

"… Hey. There you are." She said, walking to stand by his head. "You feel better?"

"Where's Aaron?"

"Look to your left." She said. Reid turned his head and saw his entire team, and Haley. They were all staring in at him, looking worried. He blinked, and felt a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of his family.

"How do you feel?"

"… Tired. Dizzy." Reid murmured, closing his eyes and turning back towards Dr. Tsai.

"May they come in?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes. Of course." Reid said, and opened his eyes when he heard the group filing in.

"He's awake." Dr. Tsai said, stating the obvious. "I'm about to do the ultrasound. Would you all like to see?" The team enthusiastically said 'yes'. "Is that okay with you, Dr. Reid?"

"Yeah…" Reid mumbled, still looking lethargic. He sat there, perfectly still as Dr. Tsai folded down the bedsheet and drew up his shirt, exposing his belly. "Y'know… yer really pretty." Silence followed that comment. Dr. Tsai raised an eyebrow, and to the amusement of the profilers present, she flushed slightly.

"… Well… Thank you for saying so." She said, looking amused.

"If I weren't completely head over heels for Aaron… I would ask you out so fast…" Reid mumbled, his speech slightly slurred.

"… My man!" Morgan cried, grinning as he looked back and forth between Reid and Dr. Tsai, and the shell shocked look on Hotch's face. Dr. Tsai straightened and peered down at Reid over the rims of her glasses, the corner of her lips turned up ever so slightly.

"Why, Spencer, I'm flattered." She said, her eyes laughing. "I am sure you will be thoroughly embarrassed by this admission when the sedative wears off. We're going to make sure the baby is okay now. Is that alright with you?"

"Mm hmm." Reid hummed, his eyelids drooping.

"Alright then." Dr. Tsai announced, pushing her glasses back up into place and squirted the gel over Reid's stomach. The group all crowded in close as she pressed the sensor to Reid's stomach.

"Okay… so here's the stomach…" She began. "Aaand here's the –"

"Doc, we don't care about his bladder and his liver and his spleen. Get to the baby!" Garcia blurted. Everyone turned and stared at her, then burst out laughing. Dr. Tsai just grinned.

"There you go." She announced.

"Ohhhh!" Haley, Garcia and JJ chorused, leaning in close to the screen. While the others began to shuffle in closer as well, Hotch moved up to the head of the bed, and stared down at Reid. The boy opened his eyes when he felt eyes on him. He smiled up at his elder lover. Hotch reached out and gently smoothed Reid's hair back.

"… I'm sorry." Reid murmured. "I really do prefer No Pulp but… I don't care THAT much… Not enough to have ever mentioned it." And he flushed and looked away. Hotch just smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I didn't hurt you with the lasagna, did I?"

"… the bruise will fade." Hotch chuckled. "You really scared me, you know."

"I'm sorry…" Reid sighed, his face filled with guilt.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Hotch told him.

"You know... I had a nightmare..." Reid mumbled. Hotch cocked his head.

"Oh? What about?" He asked, concerned.

"The baby..."

"What happened?"

"I dreamed that I laid an egg."

"... What?" Hotch asked, trying not to grin.

"I dreamed that I laid an egg and I had to sit on it 'til it hatched." Reid murmured, trying to keep his speech from slurring. Slowly, Hotch lost his battle and grinned, chuckling. "Shut up. I know, it's stupid."

"It's cute, baby." Hotch assured him. "I can see it now. You sitting in bed with a giant robin's egg, trying to keep it warm."

"Oh, fuck off!" Reid whined.

"Oh! Lookit the little penis!" Garcia's squeal broke into their conversation. Reid fixed a look on her that was a mix of horror, embarrassment and amazement.

"… GARCIA!" He cried over the team's laughter, and shoved the sensor off of his stomach.

"Oh, Reid, he's so cute and wittle!" She exclaimed, pouncing Reid and pressing a big kiss to his forehead. Reid whined.

"You're talking about his… his…"

"Unmentionables." JJ snickered.

"Yeah. That." Reid grumbled, looked very disgruntled. He looked down when the nurse drew some blood from his arm. Dr. Tsai just smiled, cleaning the gel from Reid's stomach.

"I want to keep you overnight for observation. As long as everything remains normal, you can go home in the morning."

"Not to work?" Reid asked immediately.

"We'll see." Dr. Tsai said. "But for now I want you to rest. It's late."

"… Can Aaron stay?" Reid asked, softly. Dr. Tsai eyed Reid, and his pleading puppy eyes.

"Alright."

Half an hour later, Haley slipped into the dark room. Hotch was sitting on the bed, looking exhausted. He was leaning against the headboard, and Reid was resting his head in the man's lap, curled up on his side. One of Hotch's hands was rubbing soothing circles over the boy's distended stomach. Haley smiled.

"He's sleeping?"

"… Just barely." Hotch whispered. "Despite that sedative, the baby wakes up and starts moving around this time of night… Rubbing Spencer's stomach sometimes makes the baby calm down." He said, looking down at his own hand on Reid's belly. Haley smiled, slowly taking a seat. "Is your sister watching Jack?"

"Yeah. I uh… I told her."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"… I see."

"She doesn't understand how I can… happily take in your child by another. But… she's happy for me. She knows I've wanted another baby."

"… I'm sorry." Hotch breathed. Haley reached out and laid her hands over his hand on Reid's belly.

"I love you, Aaron." She said, softly. "And… you're giving me this gift. And I have to admit it… it's hard not to love Spencer, too."

"I can't thank you enough." Hotch said to the woman. She just smiled.

"Get some rest. You're exhausted."

"You too. Go home to Jack."

"I will. I'll stop by in the morning, Aaron."

"Give Jack a hug from me."

"I will." She said, and slipped out of the room with a last "goodnight."

* * *

Next time, Reid returns to work with restrictions that really cramp his style, but even with all the precautions in place he has a collapse at work with more consequences than just being put on maternity leave...

Also, check out 'Domination', the next one shot in the H/R series. Hotch and Reid do some experimenting in their sex lives!

And coming soon!

The Lies of Life! The next chapter story in the Hotch/Reid series!

And don't forget to feed the bears!

(that means 'review please!')


	11. Chapter 11

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Hotch yawned as he slowly climbed the stairs to Reid's loft. It had been a week since Reid's collapse, and the youth was doing well. He had been approved to return to work the next day. Hotch didn't want Reid to go back to work, but he knew he was just being overprotective. He unlocked the door and stepped in. He blinked. There was a strange smell in the air. Like incense. And some soothing meditation music was playing. He frowned and walked in. And then he quirked an eyebrow.

Reid was wearing… well… sweat pants and one of Hotch's sweatshirts from college. He was sitting on a pillow on the floor, legs crossed. His hands were on his knees and his eyes were closed. He was breathing slowly. Deep inhales through the nose, long exhale through the mouth. Haley Hotchner was on his left, and her sister, Jessica was on his right. They were both in yoga pants and t shirts.

A moment later, Reid twitched and opened one eye. He peered up at Hotch, who gave him a confused look and cocked his head. It spoke volumes to Reid. 'What the hell?' In response, Reid glanced back and forth at Haley and Jessica, then shrugged. Hotch understood that perfectly. 'Hell if I know. THEY are the responsible parties.' Then he opened both eyes and fixed another look on Hotch. This one even more clear. 'HELP ME.'

Hotch could only grin at that, and he let out a chuckle as he set his keys and side arm on the kitchen counter. Now all three of them were looking at him.

"Ladies." He said. "I appreciate the gesture, but I really don't think this is Spencer's thing." Reid looked relieved, Haley looked mildly amused, and Jessica looked annoyed. Hotch walked over and knelt before Reid, running a hand over the boy's belly before taking his hands and helping him to his feet. Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch and they embraced, Reid making a happy hum. Then the boy stepped around his superior, stretching and heading for the coffee maker. Hotch smiled after him, then looked at Haley and Jessica.

"Thanks for staying with him." He said, offering them both a hand up to their feet.

"It's my pleasure." Haley said, grinning at Reid as he put on the coffee. More specifically, one of the gourmet blends that Hotch had purchased as a 'kissing up' gift.  
"He goes back to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Hotch sighed. "Which reminds me." And he turned and walked over to Reid. "Listen." He told the boy, who looked up. "I just wanted to come by and make sure you have everything you need."

"Huh? Is there a case?" Reid asked. Hotch glanced at his watch.

"Wheels up in forty five minutes."

"… Oh." Reid mumbled, drooping. Hotch laid one hand on Reid's cheek, and the other on his stomach.

"Sorry, baby." He sighed. Reid took the hand that was on his stomach and slid it lower. Hotch blinked, then his eyes widened when he found himself feeling his lover's growing arousal. "… Oh." He swallowed and removed his hand, stepping back. Reid turned back to the coffee machine. Hotch turned to the women.

"Listen, Haley. Why don't you go pick up Jack." He said. "I'll help Spencer get his things together and drop him at the house on my way to the airstrip." She nodded.

"Sure. C'mon sis. See you in a bit, Spencer." And she and Jessica left. Reid immediately pounced Hotch.

"Thank you." He gasped through a kiss. Hotch chuckled.

"I can't say 'no' to you…" He snorted, and the pair stumbled their way over to the bed.

Once Hotch had satisfied his lover he leaned down, gently kissing the boy's tousled curls. "Come on, baby…" He whispered. "We gotta go." And he stood from the bed, putting himself back together before helping Reid get cleaned up and do the same. Ten minutes later, they were heading downstairs and to the car. Both of them sated, neither noticed the car that followed as they drove away.

* * *

"Thanks Haley." Reid said as he got out of the car first thing in the morning.

"Call me when you're ready to come home for the night." She said, and Reid nodded, then turned and walked into the Bureau, feeling like the woman should be calling after him, 'Have fun at school, honey!' He trotted into the elevator, holding his coat close around himself, hiding his swollen belly. He rode the elevator upstairs.

"Agent Reid." Came the call as soon as he stepped out. He looked at Strauss. "My office." She commanded. Reid blinked, and followed her. She gestured to a chair, and Reid sat. Instead of sitting at her desk she took the chair next to him, turning it to face him.

"I got an update from Valerie Tsai." She said, tapping some papers on the corner of her desk. "And I've already spoken with your Technical Analyst. She is going to help me keep you under a close watch." Reid nodded, slowly. "You are to try and keep your stress levels to a minimum."

"I know."

"Agent Reid."

"Ma'am?"

"… I want you off of your feet as much as possible. You will be working with Penelope Garcia in her office. I will be coming in to check on you. You are to check your pulse rate hourly." Reid stared. "You will take a full hour and a half break for lunch. I want you to eat, and then find someplace quiet to lie down and rest. Agents Hotchner and Rossi have offered their sofas in their offices. And mine is open to you as well."

"… You're giving me a designated nap time?" Reid cried in dismay.

"You are to limit your caffeine intake."

"What?"

"I will replace the office coffee supply with Decaf if I must."

"WHAT?"

"In addition to your lunch break, you are required to take a half hour break in the morning, and the afternoon. I know how much you like to stay late. However. You are in the office by 8 am. You are to be out by 7 pm."

Reid sputtered in angry disbelief.

"If you cannot accept these terms, I will personally put you on immediate maternity leave."

"… But… but…" Reid stammered, but the woman leveled a firm glare on him. "… Yes ma'am." She nodded, offering him a smile. Then she stood, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Your doctor told me that a collapse like the one you had last week could result in premature labor."

"… I know." Reid sighed, struggling to his feet.

"Good. Now go on. I'll check on you in a bit."

"Whatever." Reid grumbled, heading out of the office. "… Bitch."

"Agent Reid!"

"Ma'am!" He gasped, turning with a deer in the headlights look. She leveled a look on him that was a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"… I'm going to assume that was the hormones talking."

"… I… I'm sorry ma'am." Reid gasped, turning red. She nodded with a small quirk to her lips, and stepped back into her office. Reid groaned and scuttled off to Garcia's office.

"Hey, it's the Pregnant Wonder!" Kevin announced as Reid walked in.

"Hi, Kevin." Reid greeted. "Morning, Garcia."

"Hi, Sweet Cheeks! Didja miss me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Haley and her sister had me doing meditation exercises and wanted me to do Yoga and Pilates with them."

"Ohoho." Garcia laughed. "My poor baby."

Reid just rolled his eyes and settled in to work. The team contacted them and gave Reid his assignment of looking into victimology and working the geographical profile. But two hours into it, Strauss walked in.

"Agent Reid?"

"Ma'am?" Reid asked, not even looking up from his map.

"It's break time." She said.

"But ma'am, I'm right in the middle of—"

"Take a break or go home." She said. Reid stare at her, then drooped.

"Yes Ma'am." He mumbled.

"Miss Garcia."

"Ma'am?"

"He is NOT to return to work for thirty minutes."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Garcia!" Reid cried.

"Awww… I know it's frustrating, sugar." Garcia said, standing and hugging him. "But we're just worried about you and Junior." And she pat Reid's belly. "Come on. You need a snack." And she tugged Reid out by the hand. Strauss smiled slightly. That TA was far from Orthodox, but her nurturing ways were very beneficial in this case. She trusted Penelope Garcia to keep Reid's best interests in mind, and enforce the rules that had been laid down for the sake of his health.

When the time came for Reid's lunch break, Strauss caught him trying to sneak back to work after half an hour. After confirming that he had eaten a healthy, well rounded meal for lunch, Strauss almost laughed when Garcia bustled Reid off to Agent Hotchner's office, shoved him down onto the sofa and seized the fleece throw, draping it over him and tucking him in, complete with a kiss on his forehead. Then Garcia and Strauss left the office and crossed the bull pen together.

"Have you ever considered being a mother?" Strauss asked, suddenly. Garcia stopped and blinked up at her.

"I… Well… I guess. Sometimes." She admitted. Strauss smiled.

"You would be good." She said, then turned and walked away. Garcia stared after her, looking shocked. Then, she smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am." She gasped, then looked back at Hotch's dark office. She then turned and hurried back to her office.

By the third day, Reid had given up on fighting Strauss and Garcia over taking breaks. The two women were an overly formidable force, and Reid finally waved the white flag. When the team returned, however, Reid had quite the bitch fest, and then threw a silent tantrum when the team, for the first time ever, took the side of Erin Strauss over that of a teammate. Reid was feeling more than a little betrayed, and the team could tell… And he knew they felt guilty over it; they coddled him the rest of the day. And when Aaron took him to his appointment with Dr. Blair that afternoon, she had a good laugh when all was explained to her. But she backed up Dr. Tsai and the agents on Reid's team, ordering him to stick to his work restrictions with his afternoon naps after lunch.

Of course, with Hotch in town, that wasn't a problem. Reid would eat his lunch and curl up on the man's sofa, drifting off to sleep while watching him work, listening to his pen scratching on paper. And Hotch found it soothing as well. He made sure to make all his phone calls before Reid's nap time, and saved his paperwork to do then. He would watch Reid make himself comfortable, and then listen to the boy's soft breathing. Chief Strauss came by every day, just to poke her head into his office to make sure Reid was taking his rest. She would look at him on the sofa, usually with a pair of headphones positioned on his stomach, and look at Hotch. The man would nod to her with a slight smile. She would return it, and leave.

When it was time for Reid to wake from his nap, Hotch would sit on the edge of the sofa and run a hand up and down Reid's arm, or his stomach. That tended to wake the baby as well. And then the baby would deliver a sharp kick that would wake Reid. Then Reid would scuttle off to the bathroom as the pressure on his bladder had grown with the baby.

The team was home for nearly a week. The day that the case came in was the day that Reid had woken with a sigh and a stretch, feeling a loving hand on his belly.

"Nine months." Hotch murmured, smiling and kissing Reid's stomach. Then he leaned up and kissed Reid's lips.

"Mmmmm…" Reid hummed, smiling and arching his back. Then Aaron sat up and straddled Reid's thighs, picking up the lotion. And as he did every morning when he was home, he began to rub it into the taught skin stretched over Reid's stomach. Reid sighed and purred softly, and Hotch smiled as he felt the baby tumble within his lover. The baby seemed to enjoy these morning massages as much as Reid did.

"Have you thought about names any more?" Hotch asked.

"I dunno. I kinda liked Peter Parker Hotchner." Reid giggled.

"Oh, shut up." Hotch snorted. "… I liked Bruce Wayne Reid, to be honest."

"Oh No!" Reid cried, laughing.

"Let's name him Spencer."

"No!" Reid laughed, and smiled up at the man. "He's going to be HALEY'S son… she should name him."

"And what if she wants to name him after the mother who carried him?"

"Oh no… do NOT call me a 'mother'. Mothers are FEMALE!"

"Mothers carry and birth offspring."

"… So do male seahorses!" Reid cried. "We still call THEM fathers!"

"Well, technically, the mother still births them." Hotch said. "Deposits them into the father's pouch and he just carries them for a while. But they were still birthed by the mother."

"… I know, Aaron." Reid grumbled.

"If you had the baby and then I carried it in a pouch for a while, you STILL gave birth to it. You're STILL the mother."

"And you suck." Reid snapped, then gasped when a hand gripped his crotch.

"… Perhaps I do…" Hotch chuckled, slowly lowering his head, tugging Reid's pants down just enough to bare his manhood. Reid sat frozen in surprise, then moaned loudly when his length was enveloped by a hot, wet mouth. His eyes rolled back and he went limp, lifting his hips into the stimulation.

Down on the street, a man sat in his car. Now was the time of day when the pair usually started moving about. He frowned, watching as a white van rolled to a stop. There was a familiar green and purple logo on the side. 1-800-FLOWERS. (AN: Don't own it!) He blinked, then smirked. Perhaps this would be the opening he was waiting for… And sure enough, the man ran the delivery up to the front door.

Reid whined at the knock, and Hotch chuckled.

"… WHO IS IT?" Reid cried.

"… Uh… Delivery?" Came the hesitant answer.

"… LEAVE IT ON THE DOORSTEP!" Reid shouted back as Hotch slid two fingers into his entrance. "AH! GOD, AARON!" The delivery guy froze, eyes wide, then put down the box and scurried away. As soon as he drove away, the man across the street got out of his car, toying with a small object in his hand and a roll of packaging tape in the other. He darted up the stairs and over to the box. Then he slowly peeled the packaging tape off and opened it. Inside sat a little brown teddy bear with a powder blue ribbon around its neck. It was holding a basket filled with goodies. The man smirked and tucked a tiny object under the bear's ribbon, then taped the box shut again and fled, sticking an ear bud into his ear. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this for the past month. Patience paid off.

Several minutes later, he heard muffled noises and voices, then heard tape being ripped off of the box.

"Hn. Cute." He smirked when he heard Agent Hotchner loud and clear.

"It's from JJ!" Reid exclaimed excitedly. "Ooh… Hazelnut coffee!"

A chuckle. "Get dressed, Spencer. We need to get to work."

"Fine, fine! Make me a cup while I'm dressing." And footsteps hurried away. The man listened to the sound of trickling liquid.

"Spencer! Come on!"

"Alright, alright!" Then there was some mild commotion and the sound of a door closing. Then the man watched them hurry down the stairs and climb into the car. That night, they didn't return. So in the morning, the man was outside of the Bureau. Haley Hotchner dropped Agent Reid off. The team had to be out on a case again…

And what a case it was. Chief Strauss came in when it was time for Reid to take his lunch. She walked into Garcia's office and was nearly plowed down by Agent Reid. He had his hand full of markers and he was scribbling desperately on a map. Garcia was at her place, and off to the side, Kevin Lynch was on another terminal. The two TA's fingers flew over their keyboards so fast that they were a blur.

"1413 Meadowlark!" Kevin called, and then Garcia would repeat it. Strauss watched Reid pick up a pin and stick it into his map.

"11583 Canyon!" And Reid pushed another one in. The group went back and forth, shouting addresses, and Reid marked every one.

"887 Magnolia!"

"3054 Windmill."

"243 Berry Cove."

"49575 Blue Sage."

"61085 Shoshone."

"7734 Crabapple." Kevin called. This time, Garcia didn't say anything. Reid looked at her.

"… Garcia?"

"… Nothing."

"Then that's what he's hitting next." Reid said, and leaned over Garcia. A moment later, Strauss saw the rest of the team on the webcam. "He's hitting—"

"7734 Crabapple?" Rossi asked. Reid froze.

"… How did you know?"

"… The call just came in, kid." The man sighed. "We were just about to head out to the scene."

"… The family?" Reid whimpered.

"I'm sorry, kid." Rossi said. Reid stood and turned his back on the screen. Strauss stared at him. She could see the feelings of failure weighing down on the young man as he took a deep breath. But a moment later, he exploded.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted, slamming his hand down on the table, making Garcia and Kevin jump and stared.

"Reid." Hotch called from the screen. "Reid, look at me." Slowly, the boy did so. "You did your best."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't good enough, was it?" Reid cried.

"Agent Reid, I think you need to take a break." Strauss said. Reid whirled on her.

"YEAH! That's what you said earlier this morning! And while I was lying down, ON YOUR ORDERS, this family was being MURDERED!" He shouted. She stared, startled. "If you would just back off and let me do my job, maybe we could have saved them!"

"Agent Reid, I think you need to go home and take the rest of the day off." Strauss said, narrowing her eyes. Hotch was shouting at Reid over the computer, trying to talk him into calming down.

"I'm here to do my job! Not spend half of the day lying around on the sofa!" Reid cried, waving his hands dramatically. He turned and focused on his map. Hotch sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Spence…" JJ called, leaning down into the screen over Hotch. "You need to take care of yourself." Reid didn't answer.

"Agent Reid. You look pale. You need to lie down." Strauss said, walking over. She laid a hand on his arm. Reid jerked away. But as he did he stumbled, unable to maintain his balance.

"REID!" Garcia cried as Reid fell back.

"Oh!" Strauss gasped and lurched forward, falling to her knees and managing to catch him around the shoulders before his head hit the floor. Strauss stared down at the ashen face in her lap. She shook his shoulders.

"Agent Reid? Agent Reid?" She looked up. "Call his doctor." She ordered Garcia, who whirled.

* * *

Dr. Tsai rushed into the hospital and quickly commandeered a room and an ultrasound machine. When Reid was brought in, he was brought straight to her. Strauss and Garcia was with him, with Kevin staying behind at Garcia's station to assist the team as needed.

"What happened?" Dr. Tsai asked. "And who are you?"

"Section Chief Erin Strauss. I'm Agent Hotchner's Superior." She said. "Agent Reid collapsed at work."

"Has he been taking regular breaks?"

"Yes. Half an hour in the morning, half an hour in the afternoon, half an hour for lunch with an hour nap right after." Strauss said. "I verify this with him every day. He has NOT deviated."

"What changed today?"

"Stress." Garcia said softly. "He… We were working a case. A man was… killing entire families. We were racing to try and find where he was going to strike next. BEFORE he struck. Reid was helping us. We found out what his next target was. And we called the team. But… we were too late."

"That's what caused his collapse?" Dr. Tsai asked. Garcia nodded. "Hm. Chief Strauss?"

"Yes." Strauss said.

"I want him on maternity leave, effective immediately."

"I wholeheartedly agree. Consider it done." Strauss said with a nod. Garcia opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by a gasp, followed by a low moan. The women turned to look at Reid. He was blinking confused eyes.

"Ahn… what happened?" He mumbled, then gasped and arched his back. "Ah! AHNN! Oh… Oh God!" He cried, hands flying to his stomach as his face twisted in pain. Dr. Tsai rushed to his side, laying her hand on his stomach. He whimpered, then cried out again. Dr. Tsai whirled on Strauss and Garcia.

"Out. NOW!" She ordered. The women shuffled out, eyes wide. "Spencer?"

"Dr. Tsai? Nng… w-what… what's going on?" Reid whimpered, watching her feel his stomach… watching as a ripple passed over it. She looked up at him.

"You're having contractions."

In that moment, all Reid could think of was Aaron… hundreds of miles away…

* * *

Next time, the stalker (whose identity was revealed a few chapters ago, stop asking me who he is! LOL) makes his move...


	12. Chapter 12

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"… False labor pains?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah." Reid smiled, cradling the phone on his shoulder as he lay in bed after finally being released from the hospital. "Brought on by my collapse, apparently."

"They didn't do the C-Section?" Rossi asked.

"My heart rate was erratic… I wasn't stable enough. She gave me an injection that stopped the contractions."

"I heard you've been put on leave." Morgan called to the phone in the middle of the table.

"Yeah." Reid answered. "It sucks. ALMOST as much as being put on strict bed rest."

"Haley hated that too." Hotch chuckled. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's on a field trip with Jack's class. I promised her I would stay in bed."

"And have you?"

"Yeah. When are you guys coming home?" Reid asked.

"Tonight." Hotch told him. "I should be home by eight."

"Good." Reid said. "I miss you. And… I have news."

"Oh?" Emily asked.

"I talked to Strauss."

"Uh oh." Rossi mumbled. Reid snickered.

"I think she likes me." Reid said. "She's been acting very… maternal. Anyway… I asked her for a favor. A VERY big favor. And… she granted it."

"And that was?" Rossi asked.

"You all have the next week off."

"… SCORE!" Morgan cried, punching the air.

"How did you manage THAT, Spence?" JJ asked.

"Um… Well… Dr. Tsai ran more lab work. I'm on the way to pre-eclampsia. And honestly, he could come any time. He's ready. And… every thing has moved into position... as in, he's flipped head down into birth position. I could pop any moment." Reid said.

"And?" Emily gasped, looking excited.

"… She's scheduled me for the surgery the day after tomorrow."

"… Oh my…" Emily gasped. "OH MY GOD! Reid!" She cried in excitement.

"And I want all of you to be there with me."

"Way to go, kid!" Morgan cheered over the squeals of JJ and Emily.

* * *

Down in his car, the man listened in on Reid's part of the conversation, thanks to the bug on the teddy bear that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Well, she says we may as well do it now. With the false alarm, she says that the next time I get too stressed out, I'll probably go into full labor and they might not be able to stop it this time, so… yeah. I'm really scared. Is that normal, JJ? Yeah? Really? Well… if you says so… Bite me, Rossi!" The man snorted as the boy laughed. "Yeah yeah yeah… I know, I know. Really? Oh. Okay then, I'll let you guys go. I'm gonna grab a nap. Yeah. See you in a few hours… yeah? Hm. I love you, too." And then the tap went quiet. He heard the boy sigh. The man smirked.

He waited. He waited until it got dark. He waited until he heard the boy stir when the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi. Fine. Just woke up from a nap. I'm gonna make some coffee and take a shower. Aaron should be home in less than an hour. Mm hmm. Yeah. Thanks, Haley. See you tomorrow." Then he heard the boy moving closer to the bug. The coffee grinder… then, moving across the apartment again… A door closed. The bathroom door.

The time was now.

He backed his car up to the stairs that led to Reid's front door, and popped the trunk. Then he grabbed a roll of duct tape and his knife and gun, and walked up the stairs, smirking. Within moments, he had picked the lock and slipped inside. He smirked. The boy had been so tired when he got home. Garcia had brought him. When she had slipped out, no one had set the alarm. The man slipped into the front closet and waited…

Reid sighed and walked out of the bathroom in his pajamas, tossing his towel aside. He crossed his apartment, heading into the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee. When he had it fixed to perfection, he took a long drink.

"Mmmmm…" He sighed, then walked over to the 100 gallon fish tank in the middle of the loft, acting as a barrier between the living room area and bedroom area. He flipped open the lid, and began to sprinkle food for his fish, not noticing the dark clad man sneaking up behind him. He watched his barbs and gouramis swarm for the food… the population of ghost fish running up through the water to catch the bits that the fish let filter through their ravenous ranks.

Suddenly, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and his arms broke out into goosebumps. He reached up and hit the button on the fish tank, turning off the lights inside. And then he froze, eyes widening. His pale reflection showed in the darkened glass… as did the figure behind him. A tall man in black… a black hoodie… the hood was drawn up. There was a black mask. A distinctive black mask. A familiar black mask.

Reid wanted to cry out, but a gloved hand found his mouth before his voice did. He was pulled back into the man's chest and held there tightly, the mug of coffee shattering on the floor, and the fish food went everywhere. Reid clawed at his hand, struggling, but he fell still when the flash of a blade caught his eye. He whimpered.

"Shhhh…" Came the frighteningly familiar voice. "I'm not going to kill you… at least… not yet." Reid sobbed into the hand when the man ran the tip of his knife over the boy's belly. He shook his head desperately. "Shhhh…" The knife traveled up his chest, and to his throat.

Reid froze when he felt the tip of the blade biting into the soft skin of his neck. He whimpered when he felt the blood dripping down his chest. Then, fingers dipped into his blood and reached out, beginning to paint on the glass of the fish tank. Reid watched with wide eyes, knowing what the man was painting before he had even started. He eventually closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks.

When the man finished, he spun Reid around and shoved him back onto the sofa. Reid opened his mouth, but the scream stopped before it even started. There was a gun pressed into his belly.

"… Go ahead. Scream." The man sneered behind the mask. Reid closed his mouth and whimpered. "There you go… Now… hold still."

Reid nodded. He tried to fight back the frightened shaking that his body was threatening to go into as the man duct taped his ankles together. Then he slithered up Reid's body and covered his mouth with a strip of tape. A rough hand on Reid's shoulder jerked him upright and his arms were jerked behind his back, bound there with more tape. Then the man grabbed a napkin from the kitchen and folded it up, pressing it to cut on Reid's neck. He taped it there, then removed his mask.

"Hello, Agent Reid. We've… never had the pleasure." Reid stared at him, fighting back tremors. The man chuckled. "But look at you! Looks like you've had the uh… PLEASURE… with Agent Hotchner." Reid shuddered at the disgusting way the man was speaking to him. "Who, I think, will be home within a few minutes." Reid's eyes widened when the man stood, holding his gun.

"NNNH!" Reid cried out into the tape, and began to struggle. The man smirked, chuckling at the terrified look on the boy's face.

"I'm not going to shoot him. That's too… crude. And too fast. I want to make him suffer." And he shoved the gun into his pocket. "Let's go."

And he heaved Reid into his arms, carried him down the stairs and dumped him into the trunk of the car. Reid winced when the lid slammed shut, and the motor started. Then they were pulling away, the radio blasting. Reid just closed his eyes and curled up, concentrating on feeling his baby's gentle movements within him…

* * *

Hotch parked his car and got out. He carried a small collection of books in the crook of his arm; Gifts for his bed-confined mate. He couldn't help but be excited. He was going to be a daddy! Not that he wasn't already… he smiled as he thought of Jack. He had talked to his son not long after Haley agreed to adopt his son by Spencer.

* * *

"Hi daddy." Said the shy little boy, beaming up at his dad as he walked into his office. Hotch knelt and the boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Hotch smiled and picked him up, glancing at Haley out in the Bull Pen, talking to Emily, Morgan and Reid.

"Hey buddy." He accepted the little kiss on his cheek. "How was school?"

"Okay."

"Good. Listen… I wanna talk to you about something."

"Okay." The little boy said.

"So… I hear that your mom told you that you were going to be getting a new little brother."

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's COOL!" The boy gasped, eyes bright. Hotch smiled. "Hayden has a big brother. He comes to the park with us."

"Really?" Hotch asked.

"He's really cool."

"Is he?"

"Yeah. I wanna be like him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I wanna be a cool big brother." Jack announced. Hotch glanced up at movement, and smiled at Haley, standing in the doorway.

"There won't be ANY big brother more cool than you, buddy." Hotch said.

"When is he coming?"

"Soon." Hotch responded.

"What's his name?"

"Oh. Well… we won't know until he's here." Hotch said.

"… where DO babies come from?" Jack asked. Hotch and Haley froze, eyes wide.

There it was. The moment that all parents dreaded. One of The Big Questions.

"Uh…" Hotch said. "Come on…" And he carried Jack out into the Bull Pen and sat the boy down on Emily's desk. "Ask Dr. Reid."

"Ask me what?" Reid asked, looking up at his lover and the man's son.

"Weed…" Jack said, and Reid twitched as Morgan and Emily snickered. "Where do babies come from?"

Reid froze, eyes wide. He stared at Hotch, who was trying not to laugh. Then his stare turned into a GLARE.

"Oh Man… He's SO gonna get you for this." Morgan chuckled. Reid snorted, then gave Hotch a sinister smirk before turning to Jack.

"Well." He said. "When a man and woman love each other VERY VERY much, sometimes they decide that they really want to have a baby." Reid began, and Jack hung off of his every word. Morgan did too. He couldn't WAIT to hear Reid explain this to a little kid like Jack.

"So they go to the cabbage patch and they pick a cabbage!" Morgan and Emily's jaws DROPPED. "Once they've picked one, they go home and they wait for the baby to ripen. The storks check the babies daily, and when they determine that a baby is ripe, the stork harvests it, and delivers the baby to the people who picked it!"

"… Can I see the stork?" Jack gasped, excited.

"Talk to your dad." Reid said, giving Hotch a smug look. The man just stared, flabbergasted.

"REID!"

* * *

Hotch chuckled to himself as he remembered this. Ah well… he HAD asked for it, trying to weasel out of answering his son by putting Reid on the spot…

He reached the top of the stairs, and stopped in his tracks. The door was wide open. Hotch immediately pulled his side arm and slowly moved into the place.

"… Spencer?" He called, creeping in. He could smell coffee. He moved into the loft and peered into the kitchen. The pot was full. The sugar was out. A spoon was on the counter. "Spencer?" He called again, and moved through the living room. He frowned… there was a roll of duct tape on the table. Either Reid had to fix something ghetto style, or…

Then he froze. Behind the sofa was a shattered mug of coffee.

"… SPENCER?" He ran to the bathroom. Nothing. He checked the closet. Nothing. He ran up the spiral staircase that led to the rooftop patio. Nothing. He pulled out his cell phone and stumbled back down stairs. Within fifteen minutes, the apartment was crawling with cops, and his team had arrived.

"Alright. Fill us in." Rossi said, sitting down on the sofa next to Hotch.

Hotch shook his head, staring off into space. "The front door was wide open. There's fresh coffee in the pot. I saw the duct tape on the table. Then I saw the broken cup. The coffee was… lukewarm. The mug was still warm. He was here. He was here and when I got here, he was gone. I called Haley, too. She talked to him. MAYBE thirty minutes before I arrived." The man was cold and emotionless to the cops. Only his team could see it… he was fighting to stay Agent Hotchner and not fall into Aaron, the distraught lover.

"Your relationship to Dr. Reid?" Asked the cop.

"I'm his superior. He's dealing with a medical condition right now. I came over to make sure he was doing okay." Hotch said. "He's supposed to be monitored until… he's supposed to have surgery in two days."

"Hey!" A CSI called. "There's something on the fish tank!" Everyone turned and walked over. The CSI reached up and turned on the light. The tank was lit up. The fish appeared, swimming around as calm as ever. They didn't notice the strange people in the apartment… that was outside of their small, 100 gallon world. They didn't notice the symbol painted on the side of their tank, gleaming a brilliant ruby red on the glass, illuminated from behind.

But for Hotch, the world fell away. And it was just him, staring. His heart froze in his chest. His face paled. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat, and his blood ran cold. He was barely able to stop his hands from shaking.

"… No." He heard someone gasp. He thought it was Morgan. "Oh no."

"Detective." He heard Rossi say. "You and your men can leave. This case is now Federal."

"… I've seen that before." The detective blurted. "That's… that's the…"

"The Eye of Providence." Rossi offered, grimly. "The calling card of George Foyet. The Boston Reaper. This was not a random abduction. This is an attack on this team."

"… Take a swab." Hotch gasped, his throat dry. "I want DNA analysis on that blood. And I want the results yesterday."

"… I'm calling Strauss." Rossi said, and walked away.

Hotch didn't respond. He couldn't. His mind spun with images, each more horrible than the last… Foyet was back. And he had Spencer. His Spencer… his lover… his PREGNANT lover… Hotch knew then and there that he should NOT work the case… but how could he do anything else?

* * *

Reid opened his eyes when the car stopped and the motor shut off. He had to relieve himself. Badly. Silence reigned. Then the trunk opened and he stared up at Foyet as a flurry of snow blew past.

"We're here." The man said, then heaved Reid up into his arms. Reid turned to see where they were, and his eyes widened.

This bastard…

How did he know?

HOW DARE HE?

Reid felt his fear over taken by fury as he stared at Gideon's cabin, the front lock broken. He thrashed, then turned and fixed a GLARE on Foyet, and the man looked amused when the boy snarled.

"Awww… and here I thought you would appreciate my selection of locales." He snorted.

Reid growled in response, all semblance of fear fading behind the blazing indignant anger.

He was carried into the cabin and dumped on the floor while Foyet lit a fire in the fireplace. Then he moved through the other rooms, and Reid knew he was lighting fires in the two bedrooms. The he returned and carried Reid into one of them. There was a simple metal bed frame with a mattress and a box spring. Foyet took him to the bathroom and locked him in after removing the duct tape, telling him to do what he needed to do. Reid gratefully used the toilet, and began to think of a way to escape, or get in touch with the team… But Foyet didn't give him the time. When he returned, he dragged Reid out into the bedroom and over to the bed.

"Lie down."

"… Why?" Reid asked.

"Because you're supposed to be on strict bed rest."

"… How do you know that?" Reid gasped, eyes wide.

"And I know your team is taking a week off because you were going to have your surgery." Reid stared at Foyet. There was only one way he could know that… he had been eavesdropping. Perhaps bugged his apartment. But how?

Reid gasped when he was shoved down onto the bed. Foyet produced a set of what looked like handcuffs with chains three feet long. He chained Reid's left ankle to the foot of the bed. This gave him enough room to move around on the bed. Then he went into the other bedroom and Reid heard the shower start.

His first instinct was to try and escape. He could pick the lock!

But with what? Reid looked around. Other than his bed, the room was empty. Then, he drooped. He was tired. So tired… He rubbed his stomach as the baby moved around. Staring off into space, he lost track of time. The next thing he knew, Foyet was staring at him.

"It's late. You need to sleep." The man said. Reid eyed him, then slowly moved to lie down, resting his cheek onto the pillow. He tensed as the man covered him with the blankets. But he didn't do anything else. He turned and walked out of the room, and on his way out, turned out the light.

For the first time, Reid's baby settled down and didn't move. Reid didn't think he would be able to sleep. But sound and warmth of the crackling fire in the fireplace, within ten minutes he was well on his way to Dreamland…

* * *

Next time, all Reid can do is struggle to survive through the abuse and neglect he experiences at the hands of George Foyet. And the team struggles to find him as fast as they can... the clock is ticking, and Reid could go into labor at any time... Will the team find him before that happens?

And check out the next chapter in 'Lost in the Shadows'!

And I'm trying to make some decisions about where to take Hotch and Reid later down the road... And I want to know what you think! Check out the Poll I have up on my profile!

AND! Check out the teaser that's in my profile for the AU fic that will be coming up after 'Unexpectedly Expecting'!

AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Reid woke when the door opened. He blinked. Foyet walked into the room.

"Time for breakfast." He said, and Reid noticed he was carrying a plate and a glass. Slowly, Reid sat up, eyeing him. "You have twenty minutes. Then you'll get a chance to use the bathroom." And he shoved the plate and glass into Reid's hand, then left. Reid blinked and looked down. Orange juice with poached eggs on toast. Reid sighed and polished off the small meal within fifteen minutes, then sat squirming for five minutes in his desperate need to urinate.

Foyet returned right on time and shoved him into the bathroom after unlocking the shackle on his ankle. Reid took his time going to the bathroom, and enjoyed a hot shower. When he finally dried off and got back into his pajamas, Foyet had stoked up the fire in his room. The man stood and turned, staring. Then he pointed at the bed. Reid swallowed, then shuffled over and slowly sat down on it.

Foyet knelt and fixed the cuff around Reid's ankle, then stood and pulled a small phone out of his pocket.

"So it begins." He said with a smirk. He held the phone out to Reid. "Call Agent Hotchner."

"… W-What?"

"Call him."

"… No."

"Do it. Or I'll gut you and send your baby's corpse to him in a box… wonder if he'll ever find YOUR remains." And Reid froze in terror when the man suddenly trailed his knife down his full belly to the hem of his shirt… then he lifted the knife, and with it, Reid's shirt. Reid tried to lean away, but he had nowhere to go. He was at war with his mind… He knew he shouldn't show any fear… he was giving the man what he wanted… but he couldn't help it. He was in a fragile state, physically and mentally… And it wasn't just his life at stake. He was more frightened than he had ever been in his entire life. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide that.

"… Make the call…" Foyet hissed, smirking. Reid gasped at the sudden sting as a red line of blood appeared across his taught abdomen.

"A-Alright…" He whimpered, and with shaking hands, he took the phone and dialed.

* * *

The team had been working all night, desperately trying to find a lead that would help them locate their gravid young teammate. He'd been missing before… abducted before… But this was different. Reid was pregnant. Nine months pregnant. If he went into labor, he would die without an immediate C-Section… And stress could easily send him into full blown labor. These thoughts were stalking each and every one of them. And not just the team.

Strauss sat in her office, tapping her fingers anxiously, staring down at the paper before her; The blood on the fish tank was Agent Reid's.

Haley was on the sofa in Hotch's office. She had tried to sleep the night in there, but sleep never came. Every hour or so, she would wander out to see if the team had come up with something. Hotch would hug her and tell her to go home to Jack. She would always say that Jessica was taking care of Jack and she wasn't leaving until she knew the fate of Dr. Reid and the baby he was carrying. So Hotch would hug her again and send her back to his office.

In the morning, she slipped out of the building and returned soon after with arms full of boxes and bags.

"Haley… what's this?" Hotch asked as she walked into the meeting room.

"You have all stayed up working all night." She said. "I know I can't talk any of you into sleeping… but I CAN make you refuel." And she set the boxes down. One was full of donuts, another of warm kolaches and breakfast burritos. The bag was filled with oranges and bananas. "I'm going to put on more coffee." She said, and briskly walked out to the kitchenette.

"… Sweet." Garcia purred, snatching a donut with chocolate icing and sprinkled in coconut.

"Mmmm…" JJ hummed, biting into an egg and sausage burrito.

Haley came in a few minutes later with hot cups of coffee. As she passed them out, Hotch's phone rang. Hotch frowned at it.

"… Garcia." He said. "Trace this call." She froze, then with a donut hanging from her mouth, began typing on her laptop. When she nodded, Hotch answered. The team heard his voice come from his mouth, and from the speakers on Garcia's laptop.

"Hothcner."

There was a deep, shaky breath. Then, a soft whimper. "A-Aaron…" Came the frightened gasp. Hotch's eyes widened.

"Spencer? Where are you? Are you alright? What's happened?" Hotch began to rapid fire questions.

Reid gave another whimper in response, closing his eyes as Foyet traced invisible symbols over the skin of his belly with the tip of the knife. Reid's stomach twitched under the tickling sensation. Then there were fingers on his own, and the phone was being taken from him.

"N-No…" He begged. "Please…" But the man took it and stood up, looming over him.

"Spencer?" Hotch called.

"Agent Hotchner." Foyet sneered, grinning.

"Foyet… Let him go. This is between you and me. I'm the one you want." Hotch gasped.

"You're right. This is between you and me. But I want you to suffer. You know… my original plan was to go after your ex wife and kid…"

Hotch stared up at Haley in horror, and she looked terrified.

"But then something happened…" Foyet continued. "I was watching you. And… you were rarely at your own apartment… you were constantly staying the night at the home of one of your agents. It didn't take long to figure it all out. When I did… oh, that was such a good laugh. I didn't think things could get any better. But then you took him to the doctor. And they did.

"I've followed you to every appointment… with Dr. Tsai and Dr. Blair… I've been watching you constantly. Waiting for the right opportunity to get the information I wanted. I really must thank Agent Jareau. Sending that sweet little Teddy bear to Dr. Reid… It was so easy to slip a bug into the package."

JJ's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. She looked sick. Emily wrapped her arms around the woman, and JJ hid her face into Emily's shoulder.

"I heard that last conversation with him, Agent Hotchner. Supposed to be going in for his surgery tomorrow. Well… I'm afraid that won't be happening now."

"Please…" Hotch said, fighting valiantly to keep his voice steady. "You have to bring him back. If he goes into labor—"

"I know, I know." Foyet sighed. "He'll die without immediate surgery to deliver the baby. And I also know that stress could send him into labor." The man chuckled. "And believe me… I'm counting on it."

Eyes widened all the way around. Horror and dread filled them.

"I'll let you think on that for a while…" Foyet chuckled, and then the call ended.

"… Garcia?" Hotch gasped.

"… I… I'm so sorry…" The woman whimpered. "It… It's a disposable cell."

"… I knew it would be." Hotch sighed. He leaned over the table, bracing his hands on it.

"He… He's going to… to…" Haley whimpered.

"He waited to take Reid until Reid was due." Rossi growled. "And now he's going to wait. He's going to wait for Reid to go into labor… and then he's going to watch him die."

"… And he'll probably call. He'll make us listen to it." Emily said in a grim tone.

"Oh my God…" Haley sobbed. The team watched as Hotch stood and moved to her side, gathering her into his arms.

"Haley…" He breathed. "I swear… I will find him. And I'll bring them home safe. I won't let our son die."

"… Our son?" She hiccupped, then looked up at him. Hotch laid a hand on her cheek.

"Spencer may be carrying him… and giving birth to him. But you are his mother. He's ours." Hotch said. Haley nodded and the pair embraced again.

"Alright." Morgan said and turned back to the others. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Foyet smirked down at Reid, and ran his hand over the young man's bare stomach. Reid flinched and the man chuckled.

"Just rest, Dr. Reid." He snorted, and walked out of the room. "I'll be back later." Reid watched him go. Once the door closed, he moved into the middle of the bed and curled up tightly against the wall and allowed himself to cry as he held his stomach, running his hands over it and feeling his baby moving within him. Sniffling, he began to rock himself and hum softly… whether it was for his baby or for himself was anyone's guess.

Hours passed. Lunch time came and went. But the cabin was silent. Dinner time arrived. Reid was rocking himself again. He was hungry and thirsty. The fire had gone out. It was getting cold. And he had to go to the bathroom. He peered out the window. It was dark, and snow was falling. It was late when the door finally opened. Reid stared at Foyet. The man stood there eating Taco Bell. He shoved the remaining bit of taco into his mouth, staring Reid down… Daring the boy to ask for food… When he swallowed, he chuckled and unlocked Reid's shackles, shoving him into the bathroom. Reid relieved himself, but as he went for the sink, Foyet burst in and dragged him back to the bed.

"Please…" Reid whispered, resting his hands on his stomach. "I'm hungry." Foyet stared at him. Then, his eyes flashed and he lunged forwards. Reid gasped sharply as he was roughly backhanded to the floor. When Reid slowly looked up, Foyet was watching him, a look of cruel pleasure on his face. He lifted water bottle to his lips and began to guzzle it down. Reid swallowed… he was so thirsty.

When the bottle was half gone, Foyet dropped it on the floor.

"… Sleep well." He chuckled, then turned and walked out, closing the door. Reid began to tremble, his breathing and heart rate picking up. It was so dark. In the minimal light, he could see the water. Slowly he lifted himself up to his hands and knees, wincing at the strain on his back, and crawled across the floor, reaching out for the bottle.

"… No." He gasped, and his eyes filled with despair. Foyet knew what he was doing. The water was out of Reid's reach. Only by a few inches, yes, but he would never be able to reach it. Reid frowned, his mind spinning. Then, he perked. He turned and scuttled back to the bed and snatched the pillow. Then he scurried back to the length of the chain on his ankle and swept the pillow across the floor in an arc, catching the bottle as it went.

"Hah!" He muttered in triumph, snatching the bottle. He uncapped it and quickly drank every drop. It wasn't nearly enough to satisfy, but it was something. He returned to the bed and curled up under the blankets. The baby squirmed within him and he began to rub his stomach, trying to mimic the way that Hotch would rub it to put the baby to sleep. Reid closed his eyes and began to hum to himself again, gently putting himself to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the team stopped working when Hotch's phone rang. Dr. Tsai and Dr. Blair were both there, Dr. Blair for Haley and Hotch, Dr. Tsai to hopefully speak to Reid and be able to assess his condition. The team, with the additions of Haley and Drs. Blair and Tsai, gathered around the table as Hotch answered.

"… Hotchner."

"Good morning, Agent Hotchner." Foyet sneered. "You know… for a genius… Agent Reid isn't very smart. I specifically put the bottle of water OUT of his reach because he wasn't supposed to get it." Hotch blinked, and then his eyes flashed in anger. "But he did. He managed to get a hold of it. AND drink it. It's so… disobedient. And he needs to be punished."

"Don't." Hotch gasped. "Please. He has to take care of the baby. He's pregnant, for God's sake!"

"That's what makes it more fun." Foyet pointed out. "Just listen and enjoy." And they heard the sound of the phone being set down.

Foyet lay the phone on the mantle of the now cold fireplace. He smirked at the sight of the young man curled up in a small, tight ball, desperately trying to stay warm. His smirk widened to a grin and his hand darted out, seizing a handful of the tousled curls.

"AH!" Reid yelped, hands flying to the cruel fingers in his hair. "Ow! Let go!" He cried, then yelped as he was jerked off of the bed and thrown to the floor, landing heavily on his rear end. "Stop! Please!" The hand let go, but a moment later Reid was backhanded down to the floor.

"If I leave water out of your reach, what does it mean?" Foyet shouted.

The team winced as they heard a sharp smack, followed by a broken cry.

"Too bad I can't give you a proper beating without killing you sooner than I want to…" They heard Foyet say calmly.

"Nnh…" Reid groaned, then gasped. "N-No… Don't… please!"

"Shhhh…"

"PLEASE! Ah! Nnnh… Nnnng… Stop… P-Please don't… Oh God. No… no…" And from there, his pleas faded to pained gasps and whimpers. Several minutes later, Foyet's voice came over the line again.

"Blood is such a lovely shade of red, isn't it Agent Hotchner?"

"Please." Hotch said, fighting to keep his tone steady. "Foyet… don't hurt him anymore. We can come to an agreement."

"Oh?" Foyet asked, sounding curious.

"We can make a trade. It's me you want." Hotch gasped. "I'll meet you. If you let Spencer go, I'll go with you. And I won't fight you. I'll give you what you want."

"Oh, you already are." Foyet chuckled. "You can try to hide it, but I can hear the suffering in your voice. I have every intention to see you die suffering. And this is just the beginning…"

Hotch closed his eyes, the stress and worry lining his face. A moment later, soft whimpers were heard from the speaker phone.

"… Aaron?" Came the soft call. Hotch opened his eyes and slowly sat down.

"… I'm so sorry, Spencer…" The man said.

"Dr. Reid." Dr. Tsai called. "I need you to relax for me."

"… Y-Yeah… okay." Reid gasped.

"Okay. Slow, deep breaths."

"Okay…" Reid said, and they heard him doing just that.

"Is Foyet still there?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah."

"He's listening to you?"

"Yeah."

"Can he hear us?"

"… No." Reid said.

"Good." Hotch replied.

"Dr. Reid, please take your pulse for me."

"Oh… okay…" Reid mumbled. Foyet watched the young man lying on the bed reach up and press two fingers to his own throat and wait. "… Um… 150 to 160."

"Get it down to a normal level." Dr. Tsai instructed.

"Um… I'll try, but…"

"Has he fed you?" Haley asked.

"… Yesterday morning."

"Given you water?" Dr. Tsai added in.

"Other than the bottle I managed to get last night, no."

"Did he let you go to the bathroom?" Dr. Tsai asked.

"He let me go last night."

"Have you been able to shower?" Hotch asked.

"Yesterday."

"Do you know where you're being held?" Hotch asked.

"Yes."

"Were you familiar with it before he brought you there?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"He would choose a place that was connected to us… is it more connected to me than to you?"

"Um… I don't think so."

"So you think you have more of a connection to this place?"

"Yeah."

"Are you close to Quantico?"

"Yes."

"Am I familiar with this place?"

"… I don't know. I mean… well… yes?"

"Have I ever been there?"

"I… I don't know."

"How is the baby doing?" Dr. Tsai butted in.

"Oh… He was upset… moving around a lot. But he's calming down now." Reid said, rubbing his stomach. Foyet eyed Reid, suspiciously.

"Enough." The man said, and snatched the phone away. "Agent Hotchner. Have a good day." And the call ended.

"FUCK!" Morgan blurted, slamming his fist down onto the table.

Reid stared up at Foyet, eyes full of apprehension. The man snorted, then turned and walked out.

"No, wait!" Reid cried. "Please!" But the door closed. Reid stared at it, then whimpered and slowly lay down, curling up under the blankets. He was hungry, thirsty and cold, and he had to go to the bathroom. Only an hour later he relieved himself into the empty water bottle. And three hours later, he was being beaten for it.

This went on for three more days. For these three days, Foyet didn't allow Reid and Hotch to speak on the phone. He only let the team listen in as he beat the vulnerable youth for figuring out over and over again how to get at the water bottles that he left out to taunt him with. On the third day, Reid also managed to get a piece of toast.

It was day five of his captivity that Foyet let Reid talk to the team again. Dr. Tsai had told the team to find a way to find Reid. She had made it perfectly clear to them that Reid's chances, as well as those of his child, were diminishing day by day. So the next time they spoke with Reid, they were ready.

"Reid… tired, thirsty or hungry." Rossi said, slowly. "Are you in an urban area, sub urban, or rural?"

"… I'm hungry." Reid murmured, staring off into space. He only barely noticed Foyet watching him. He was freezing, starving, dirty and dehydrated… a winter storm howled outside.

"Rural?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Rossi continued. "You wanna go home, you want us to come find you or you want this to be over… Are you in a residence, some kind of storage facility or other?"

"… I just wanna go home." Reid whimpered.

"Residence in a rural area?" Morgan said.

"A place that Reid is connected to." JJ added.

"A place near Quantico." Emily murmured.

"Spencer…" Hotch gasped, suddenly. His eyes were wide. "… You're at Gideon's cabin." The team all froze. Breaths were held. Then came the sob.

"Yes." Reid cried, unable to hold back the tears. "Oh God… Yes… yes…"

"Hold on, baby… we're on our way." Hotch gasped.

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"… I love you."

"… Love you too, baby."

"Alright, enough." Foyet snorted into the phone, and disconnected the call.

"Everyone move! I want a chopper on the roof in five!" Hotch ordered. Garcia manned her station and the others prepared. "Haley, wait here."

"Like hell I am!" She gasped, following her ex into his office. "You're letting HER go!"

"SHE is his doctor!" Hotch pointed out, and Dr. Tsai quirked an eyebrow as they talked about her like she wasn't even there. Dr. Blair smiled in amusement.

"Agent Hotchner!" Agent Anderson called, walking in. "They can't get you a chopper. Not in this weather."

"… Then we drive." Hotch growled.

"And I'm coming with you!" Haley shouted, following her ex to the elevators.

Within ten minutes the group was piled into two vehicles. Hotch drove the first, with Haley in the passenger seat and Drs. Tsai and Blair in the back, the latter offering them gentle counseling. Behind drove Morgan with Rossi riding shotgun with JJ and Emily in the back. Taking up the rear was an ambulance.

They were finally on their way to take back their youngest team member. But with the weather, their pace was sickeningly slow…

And huddled on his bed in the cabin, Reid was drifting to sleep... But right before he managed to doze off, he was pulled out of sleep's embrace by a sudden pain searing its way through his abdomen... His eyes flew wide open and his body began to tremble in fear as he realized that he had experience this pain once before...

* * *

Next Chapter... well, I think you know what's coming...

And check out the next chapter of 'Lost in the Shadows'!

And check out the poll on my profile. The last one ended in a tie, so this is a tie breaker poll!

And don't forget to feed the bears! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Reid squirmed, running his hands over his stomach. It was hurting… cramping… he was so hungry…

He closed his eyes, trying to will the cramps away. But then, he felt a ripple pass over his belly, and then a sharp pain.

"Oh." He gasped in shock, eyes snapping open. He winced, gasping again at another pang. "Oh God…" Grimacing, he curled up around his stomach and held it, whimpering until the pain subsided… But not long after, it came back.

Out in the living room, Foyet looked up. He heard a groan coming from the bedroom where his captive was. This tapered off into a soft sob. Frowning, the man stood and slowly approached the room, listening through the door. The boy was whimpering and moaning in pain.

"Oh God…" He heard the young agent gasp. "Please no… not now… please! Nnngg… Unnhh…"

Slowly, Foyet's lips twisted into a cruel smirk. He pushed open the door. Reid was lying on his back, head rolling from side to side as he fought back cries of pain. His hands were on his stomach, fingers splayed out over the surface and digging into his own taught skin. His legs were bent at the knee to help relieve some of the pressure on his lower back. His face was pale and sweaty, and his features were contorted into a pained grimace.

"Well well well…" Foyet chuckled. Reid jerked and his eyes fluttered. It took him a moment to focus on the man. "It's about time."

"… Please…" The boy gasped, tears in his eyes. "Please… I… I need a hospital."

"Oh no…" Foyet chuckled. He walked out and returned a moment later with a chair. He sat down and opened a beer. "Please continue." Reid stared at the man, horror in his eyes. The man just smirked at him. Reid closed his eyes and turned his head away as a fresh wave of tears fell down his face, right before a fresh wave of pain washed over him. Foyet just chuckled slightly as a scream was torn from the youth's throat.

* * *

"How far are we?" Dr. Tsai asked.

"Almost there." Hotch said in a grim tone. "We would have been there almost an hour ago if the weather permitted."

Dr. Tsai looked out at the December snow storm, chewing her lower lip a bit.

Haley and Dr. Blair sat in silence while Hotch concentrated on driving. But then, his phone rang. And he knew that number.

"… It's Foyet…" He mumbled, frowning. "Haley. Your phone. Call Garcia." Haley frowned and did as she was told, handing Hotch the phone.

"… Garcia. Foyet is calling in. Patch this through to the others."

"Oh! Yessir! Hold on… wait… one… second…"

Everyone in both vehicles could hear when she said, "Okay, Go."

"Foyet." Hotch answered.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner. Just thought you would like an update."

"… On what?" Hotch growled. Haley looked at the man. She had never seen him look so tense.

A moment later, they could hear Reid screaming, the agony filling every sound. Then they heard Foyet mumbling, and a moment later, panting.

"Aaron…" Reid groaned, his voice strained.

"Spencer? What happened?"

"It… nnh… It's coming…"

"… What?" The man gasped. The two doctors and the ex wife saw him tense and go pale.

"When did the contractions start?" Dr. Tsai blurted, leaning close to the phone. Hotch nearly lost control of the car.

"Um… M-Maybe three hours ago?"

"How are they progressing?" Dr. Tsai asked.

"Every… maybe every five minutes? I… I dunno… I… GOD!" His words were cut of by panting and groaning. "It… it hurts!"

They could hear Foyet chuckling in the background and say "Feel free to scream."

Reid sobbed. "Damn you…" The boy gasped. "You son of a bitch…" He sounded helplessly enraged and hopelessly terrified. Foyet simply broke into sadistic laughter.

"Now that wasn't nice, Dr. Reid…" Foyet chuckled. "Just remember… this is all Agent Hotchner's fault. He put you in that condition. And I never would have been interested in you if he had just made the deal."

"… Deal?" Haley gasped, and turned to look at Hotch.

"Ah… Mrs. Hotchner!" Foyet called. "Yes. You should thank your lucky stars. I was actually going to go after you and your son…" Haley's eyes widened and she stared at Hotch. "Then I found out about Dr. Reid and his condition. And that was just too good to pass up."

"… What deal…?" Haley hissed. But she wasn't looking at the phone. She was looking at Hotch. Her eyes were deadly.

"A deal with the devil…" Hotch snarled, echoing Shaunessy's words, and his eyes were just as deadly. "I would never be able to live with myself if I had made it."

"How will you live with yourself now?" Foyet laughed. "With the consequences of your decision? Let me tell you, Mrs. Hotchner. If he had stopped hunting me, I would have stopped killing. I never would have taken Dr. Reid… or planned to take you and your son… I would have lived a nice, quiet life."

"You offered me the deal because you knew I would never make it. You didn't WANT to stop…" Hotch snarled, ignoring the look that Haley was giving him.

"Regardless Agent Hotchner… if you had stopped hunting me… I never would have hunted your little… breeder."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Reid screamed viciously. "He will NEVER stop hunting you! Do you hear me? NEVER! AARON! Don't you EVER stop! You hunt this bastard down until he has no place to go!"

"Reid, calm down!" Hotch ordered.

"Swear it!" Reid cried.

"Dr. Reid, you need to calm down and take deep—"

"SWEAR IT!" Reid screamed, cutting off Dr. Tsai.

Hotch felt Haley's hand on his knee. He looked at her. Took in the fierce look in her eyes.

"… I swear it." He relented, and she nodded to him.

"… Good." Reid gasped. Foyet chuckled.

"You're running out of time, Agent Hotchner." He called. "And Dr. Tsai, nice to hear from you, too. I suppose I should let you know that he's been bleeding ever since his water broke. And that was a while ago." Hotch glanced back at the woman, taking in the grim look on her face.

"… Sir…" She said, slowly. "Dr. Reid needs to get to a hospital right away. You need to call an ambulance for him right now."

"I don't think so. He will die where he is. And I'm going to enjoy watching it. Oh, excuse us. Here we go again."

And a moment later they could hear Reid's voice raised in pain again, accompanied by strained gasps and groaning pleas for help and relief from the intense agony. But this series ended in a horrible shriek that broke into hopeless sobbing.

"Spencer?" Hotch called, worried sick.

"His bleeding just got a lot worse." Foyet informed them casually. "I'm going to guess that he doesn't have much time left."

"… We have to hurry." Dr. Tsai murmured to Hotch. "He's right… Dr. Reid is in trouble. And so is the baby. It's trying to pass through a birth canal that isn't there. The longer this goes on, the more internal damage Dr. Reid will suffer. He'll die. And then, so will the baby."

Despite her low tones, everyone heard her. Haley, Dr. Blair, JJ and Garcia's eyes filled with tears. Emily only barely managed to fight hers back. And in the cabin, Reid and Foyet found themselves staring at one another. Slowly, Foyet stood and turned to walk out of the room.

"Don't." Reid gasped, and the team listened in. Foyet paused, then slowly turned and looked back at the young man suffering on the bed soaked in amniotic fluids and his own blood. "Please… don't go… I don't wanna be alone…" Foyet frowned, then walked back over to Reid and stared down at him. Tears cascaded down the boy's face as he writhed in agony. "… Help me."

"And what would you have me do?"

"You have a knife."

The man paused. "I do."

"… Use it."

"What?"

"I'm not going to make it out of here." Reid reasoned. "… I can… feel things ripping inside of me… I'm dying."

"That's the point."

"I'm not… nng… I'm not arguing that." Reid groaned. "Let me die. I don't care. But don't let my baby die… Please."

"And what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"You already know." Reid panted. "You want to do it. You've been hoping to. You know what has to happen for my baby to live. He has to come out. And there's only one way he can come out."

"I want you to say it. Beg for it." Foyet sneered, grinning.

In the car, Haley had covered her mouth and was trying to hold back her tears. Hotch's poker face was finally slipping. Dr. Blair sat in the back seat shaking in horror at what she was hearing, her normally jovial eyes now looking devastated as tears ran down her round cheeks. Dr. Tsai sat in a grim silence, holding Dr. Blair's hands tightly, her own dark eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

In the car behind them, Rossi sat stiff and cold while Morgan trembled in his righteous fury. Emily was holding JJ, who was swiftly losing all traces of composure as Reid finally began to speak again.

"I need you to do the C-section." Reid gasped, his voice overflowing with the pains of childbirth gone horribly wrong. "Cut me open and get him out."

"… You want me to gut you?" Foyet asked. The sadistic delight in his tone was sickeningly obvious.

"Yes."

"… Fine. Agent Hotchner! Do be a good man and keep him company while I go get what I need." And a moment later, they heard a door slam.

"Spencer… don't do this…" Hotch gasped. "We're on our way, we have an ambulance…"

"The baby has to come out NOW, Aaron." Reid groaned, then hissed at another searing pain shooting through him. "The sooner, the better the chances are for BOTH of us…"

"… Spencer." Hotch said, his own voice beginning to sound ragged and pained. "You know better than to lie to me… I can see right through you."

"… I know." Reid murmured to the phone resting on the pillow by his head. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Aaron."

"Stop it." Hotch hissed. "Right now. I know you. And I know where you're going with this. And—"

"NNGH!" Reid interrupted. "Oh God… I just want this to stop!" And he sobbed slightly, then whimpered. "I'm so tired, Aaron…"

"Whatever you do, do NOT go to sleep." Dr. Tsai ordered, sharply. "If you close your eyes you might not open them again."

"… I know." Reid said, and the door opened again. Foyet walked in with a blanket, some cloths, a pot of steaming water, and then, as he set these down, he pulled out his keen white knife. He set it on the bedside and then picked up one of the cloths. He gently took Reid's right wrist in his hand and bound it to the curved metal bar that made the head of the bed frame. Then he did the same with Reid's left wrist.

The young man watched the serial killer's face in a calm silence. The man then moved down and unlocked the cuff that was on the leg of the bed. He looped it underneath the frame and closed it around Reid's free ankle, effectively restraining his feet. Then the man looked up and watched as Reid got through the next round of pain that had started as he shackled his feet. When it finally passed, he and Reid stared at each other. He took in the pained eyes and the pale, trembling body drenched in sweat.

"Ready?" Foyet asked. Reid nodded and the man picked up another strip of cloth and knotted it in the middle before tying it around Reid's head, positioning the knot in the young agent's mouth. "Are you there, Agent Hotchner?"

"… Yes." Came the growl from the phone.

"Oh good!" Foyet said cheerfully. "Dr. Reid will not be able to talk for a while. Just so you know." Reid's eyes widened when Foyet reached out and picked up the knife. "And one more thing… Agent Reid was right." He smirked as he sliced through the fabric of his captive's shirt until he was bare from the hips up. "I WAS hoping to do this…"

Haley couldn't hold back the sob this time, and Morgan closed his eyes with a wince. Even Rossi flinched at that.

Foyet twirled the knife in his fingers and contemplated the task before him. He ran his hand over Reid's swollen stomach, then nodded and knelt. "Brace yourself, boy… this is really going to hurt." Reid's eyes widened in fear as he watched the man lower the knife to the underside of his belly, and then he closed his eyes and did as he was told… he braced himself. He felt the cold steel on his skin, and then came the pain.

"HNNNGGG!" He cried into the gag, and Hotch was seriously considering pulling over and letting Morgan drive… he was beginning to doubt his ability to hold himself together for much longer as he listened to the muffled screams of his mate.

"Breathe, Spencer." He vaguely heard Dr. Tsai coaching her patient. "In through the nose, out through the mouth."

Dr. Blair continued. "Focus on my voice. Close your eyes and take yourself away."

"But not TOO far!" Dr. Tai instructed. "You MUST stay conscious!" But after that, neither woman was able to give any more advice. Reid's tortured screams grew worse as he felt the knife slicing through layer after layer of tissue, and the cruel fingers inside of his body.

"You know…" Foyet drawled. "This would be much easier if you would STAY STILL!" Reid sobbed in response, but forced himself to stop writhing in his pain. The people in the cars listened in grim silence as they heard the boy screaming again. It dragged on for nearly five minutes, but it felt like hours… It increased in volume and intensity, then suddenly broke apart into gasping sobs.

Then, there was another noise. A noise that brought both fear, relief and hope to those listening; the first cries of a newborn baby.

Reid began to squirm again, turning his head and rubbing his cheek on his arm, trying to force the gag out of his mouth with his tongue. He was successful.

"Please…" He gasped, staring at Foyet in desperation. "Please… let me hold him…" He watched as Foyet dipped some of the cloths into the water and used them to begin cleaning the baby off. But he had the baby on the floor before himself, and his back was to Reid. Reid whimpered… he couldn't see his baby. "PLEASE!" He cried. Then, Foyet reached for his knife again. "DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE! NO!"

His desperate pleas tore into the hearts of his doctors and team as they listened… none could speak, they were so terrified at what they were afraid could be happening.

Foyet rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I'm not." He snapped. He cut a very thin strip of cloth and tied it around the umbilical cord near the newborn's stomach, then sliced through the cord right above the cloth. He stared down at the baby. It was small and pink with a head of thick dark hair. It was indeed male. And he was strong and healthy. He flailed his tiny fists in anger, screaming in protest at being forcefully taken from his warm, cozy home.

Finally Foyet stood, wrapping the baby in the blanket and he turned and faced Reid. "It's a boy." He said, simply.

"Let me hold him…" Reid whispered. He was struggling against the bindings around his wrists. But his struggles had grown significantly weaker.

"What's his name." Foyet demanded in a calm tone. Reid blinked and shook his head.

"Please, let me—"

"What. Is. His. Name." The man repeated again. Reid blinked and slowly turned his head towards the phone resting on the pillow next to him.

"… Aaron?" He called. This time, Aaron couldn't take it. He pulled over, tears in his eyes. Reid's voice was so weak… he knew the boy was running out of time.

"I'm here…" He gasped, his voice thick with tears. In the car behind them, Morgan and Rossi looked at each other.

"Go." Rossi said. "He can't drive in this weather. Not like this."

Rossi and JJ watched as there were several cases of seat switching. Dr. Tsai took shotgun, while Hotch and Haley both moved to the back with Dr. Blair. As they did, Emily ran back to the ambulance. The weather had been calming down and quieting. She told the paramedics to radio in for a chopper if the weather permitted. Then she returned, and the little caravan was on their way again.

"Aaron? What… what do you want to name him?" Reid asked again.

Hotch shook his head. "Whatever you want, baby…" He gasped, and Haley held him close. "Whatever you want."

"… Jason." Reid finally murmured. Hotch couldn't help but smile. He wasn't surprised. "Jason David."

"Well then." Foyet chuckled. "I wonder what Jason Gideon would say if he knew. I wonder what he'll do when he finds out his precious protégé spent the last days of his life in his cabin… starving… freezing… pregnant." Reid winced. "That he died here, after giving birth to a child that was then named after him…" Foyet smirked. "Ah, well… I need to get cleaned up. You have two minutes." And then he lay the bundled baby down by Reid's side, nuzzled up to his shoulder. Then the man left the room.

The team heard the soft sob of relief as Reid saw his baby's face for the first time.

"Oh God…" Reid sniffled. "He looks like you, Aaron." He tilted his head and rested his cold, clammy cheek on his son's head, nuzzling the infant who grunted slightly at being disturbed. "Shhhh… it's okay, Jason… I'm here… Daddy's on his way…"

"Spencer…" Hotch called. "Hold on… we're almost there… just… just hold on."

"… I love you, Aaron."

"I… I love you too, baby… just don't give up on me… not now." Reid didn't answer. "… Spencer?" Hotch called, frowning. "Spencer?"

"… Mm?" Came the soft answer.

"Stay awake! We're only a few minutes away!" Hotch gasped.

"You're WHAT?" Everyone froze when Foyet's voice rang in their ears. Then, footsteps, and a rustling noise. The baby began to cry.

"No!" Reid shouted, his voice on the verge of hysterical. "DON'T! Please! Give him back! PLEASE!"

"Agent Hotchner…" Foyet's voice hissed into the phone. "I don't care how close you are. You're too late. Your lover is at death's door… and I will make sure that you never see this baby…"

"Please… don't do this…" Hotch begged. "Don't take him from Spencer…"

"SPENCER'S pain is ending, Agent Hotchner." Foyet sneered. They could still hear Reid in the background, begging for his child. It was heartbreaking. "YOURS has barely begun." Then the man tossed the phone down next to Reid and ran from the room, the baby in his arms. Reid cried out in helpless distress as he watched the man disappear with his newborn son.

"Aaron!" He cried.

"I'm here… hold on, babe."

"Go after him!"

"What?"

"Don't waste your time on me… don't stop to check on me… go after him! Get Jason!"

"Spencer—"

"SWEAR IT!"

"But—"

"Dammit, Aaron…" Reid sobbed, his voice getting weaker by the moment. "Don't waste time on a lost cause." Hotch just stared at the phone, a look of horror on his face.

"Spencer… I'm not going to leave you…"

Reid's voice was at a whisper when he finally answered. "… Don't you dare deny me my last request." Hotch didn't answer. He couldn't. "Don't let Foyet get away with Jason…"

"… I won't."

"Promise?"

"… I promise."

Reid closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "… Good. I trust you, Aaron."

"I love you…" Hotch gasped. "Just… hold on."

He didn't get an answer this time. He called Reid's name… begged him to answer. But an answer never came.

"There it is." Morgan said, suddenly. The light from the cabin could be seen. Hotch's poker face suddenly slid back into place.

"JJ. Stay with Haley and the doctors." He ordered. "Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss with me." And he leapt from the car before the vehicle had even come to a complete stop. The agents all charged after him, guns drawn.

"Here!" Prentiss called. "Tracks! He's running!"

JJ and Haley watched as the four agents ran into the dark woods, hell bent on their mission.

But Dr. Tsai was hell bent on her mission; saving her patient. The paramedics grabbed their equipment and followed her in. JJ, Haley and Dr. Blair followed.

They found the bedroom quickly, and one look sent Haley into hysterics.

Reid's pajama pants and the bed were soaked in blood and amniotic fluids… the blood… there was so much of it… it was smeared over his stomach, which had been sliced open… his entrails were hanging out. His skin was white. His lips were blue. And his face was turned towards the phone that had been his only comfort…

JJ and Dr. Blair quickly pulled her from the room and set her down on the floor in front of the burning fire in the living room fireplace, trying to calm her down. Dr. Tsai didn't even flinch. She ran to Reid's side and dropped to her knees, reaching up and pressing her fingers to his throat. His skin was cold and clammy…

"He's alive… We need to start giving fluids and get him warm." She said quickly, and a paramedic moved in. He had been ready and brought fluids in with him. Dr. Tsai reached up and began working on one of the knots holding Reid's wrists over his head. She freed first one wrist, then the other. A paramedic instantly began searching for a vein on the inside of his arm and placed the catheter, beginning fluids. Dr. Tsai rested a hand on Reid's face.

"Dr. Reid?" She called. "Dr. Reid… Spencer? You need to open your eyes. I know you're tired, but you HAVE to wake up."

"Spence?" Dr. Tsai turned and looked up at JJ standing in the doorway, fighting back tears. She looked at Dr. Tsai. "Is… Is he…"

"He's alive, Agent Jareau. Please." And she reached out to JJ. "Come here. Talk to him. I HAVE to wake him up and soon… or we may lose him." JJ nodded and moved to kneel by Reid. She reached out and began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Spence? Please… let me know you can hear me… You can't leave. You have to wake up. We… we need you. All of us. Hotch won't be able to take losing you. It will break him… And your son needs you… Jason needs you… whether you're raising him or not, you need to be a part of his life… And Gideon… what if he does find out about this? If he… If he finds out that you died here, giving birth to a child that you named after him… God… you know better than anyone how that will eat at him…

Reid's fingers twitched in her hand, and his brow under her gentle fingers. She smiled, leaning over and kissing his cool forehead. "I need you too, Spence. We're family. Henry needs his Godfather. And you still have to teach him to play chess. And Morgan needs his best friend. And… that's you. And Emily adores you, Spence… you'll break her heart if you leave us. And Rossi has really got a soft spot for you, too. I don't know if Garcia could keep going if you… God… The fact is… none of us can stand to lose you… We need you. We're not whole without you, Spence…" The tears were flooding down her face, now.

"… Damn you!" She cried suddenly, seizing his shoulders and shaking them. "I'll never forgive you if you give up now! Just because you've given birth, it doesn't mean your job is over! It means it's just STARTED!"

"Hey…" Arms wrapped around her, and she turned and cried on Dr. Blair's shoulder.

"He can't die…" She sobbed. "He's family…"

"… JJ…" Came the soft gasp.

"Reid…" She cried, turning back to the young man.

"… please… don' cry…" Reid murmured.

"Dr. Reid." Dr. Tsai called, and Reid slowly looked at her.

"… w-where's Aaron?"

"He's chasing Foyet." JJ said, softly. Reid just blinked slowly.

"Dr. Reid, we have to move you."

"I know." Reid said.

"I need you to stay awake."

"… I know."

One of the paramedics' radios crackled to life. He stepped out of the room for a moment, then returned. "Chopper is less than two minutes out." He said.

"Then let's get Dr. Reid ready for transport." Dr. Tsai said. Then she shook her head. "These fluids won't be enough. He needs a blood transfusion asap… Dr. Reid?"

"… Mm?"

"What's your blood type?"

"… AB+." Reid mumbled.

"Does anyone on your team have your blood type?" Dr. Tsai asked hopefully.

"… N-No…" Reid whimpered.

"I'm AB+." Dr. Blair announced as they heard the chopper setting down. Dr. Tsai stared at her as the paramedics prepared Reid to be carried out.

"… Come on." Dr. Tsai said, grabbing Dr. Blair and tugging her out to the chopper. "Any medical conditions I should know about?"

"Other than needing to lose about fifty pounds, no." Dr. Blair responded. Then they were outside and they ran over to the air ambulance, the snow blowing up around them. They clamored in with the help of the EMT's on board.

"Melinda, roll your sleeve up!" Dr. Tsai called, and Dr. Blair did as she was told.

"There's something else you should know, though, Valerie!" Dr. Blair shouted over the roar of the prop, staring as the inside of her elbow was swabbed.

"What?"

"I don't like needles!"

"It's for you patient!"

"… I'm not gonna look!" Dr. Blair cried, then closed her eyes and whimpered as she felt the needle bite into her skin. The two women shuffled to the side as Reid was passed into the chopper and secured. Haley climbed in after them and moved to kneel by Reid's head. He stared at her blue eyes and she gently ran her fingers through his hair, doing all she could to keep him awake.

"Radio the OR!" Dr. Tsai called as they began to lift off. "I need a suite open and a team ready, he has to go in the moment we get there or we'll lose him! We need to hit the ground running. We'll need units of AB+, too! Now help me get him prepped for a direct transfusion!" The EMT's nodded and got to work, and moments later, they were airborne and on their way…

* * *

Next chapter, while Reid fights for his life, Hotch fights for their son...


	15. Chapter 15

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Aaron Hotchner led his agents through the dark woods, the snow swirling around them. His flashlight stayed on the footprints. Inside, he was screaming… he was terrified that as he ran through the snow, his lover was dying… it hurt enough to kill him to think that he might be allowing his lover to live his last moments without being by his side… But he had promised the boy that he wouldn't let Foyet get away… he would never stop hunting him… but more importantly, he promised that he would get their son back, safe.

Then, the trees opened up. Foyet was standing on the dock that stretched out into the lake, the bundle in his arms. A row boat was tied to the dock, rocking softly.

"Agent Hotchner…" Foyet drawled.

"Get your ass back on shore right now…" Morgan growled, pointing his gun at the man's head.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" Foyet asked, smirking. "I can tell you're not the brains of the group. Of course, with Dr. Reid dead, maybe you are…"

"You aren't getting away this time…" Prentiss called. "You know that."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Foyet mused, and slowly stepped off of the dock and into the row boat.

"Don't do it." Rossi advised. "It won't end well…"

"Oh, I know." Foyet chuckled. "But I've accomplished what I set out to do." And he looked at Hotch. "My only regret is that I wasn't able to take out your OTHER family, too… I wonder what you would have become… losing your wife… your lover… and two sons, one by each…" And he grinned. "I would have loved to see that." And then, he pulled his knife. Hotch didn't hesitate. He fired.

Foyet's howl echoed through the woods and over the lake. He stumbled and the boat rocked violently. Hotch dropped his gun and began to run, eyes wide. Morgan was a pace in front of him. They watched as Foyet lost his balance and fell backwards into the water, the baby still in his arms. Morgan leaped into the water, diving off to the side of the boat, his eyes never leaving the little bundle on Foyet's chest, even as he hit the icy water.

"NO!" Hotch shouted as Prentiss prevented him from jumping in as well. "LET GO!"

"Hotch!" His eyes darted to Morgan; the man had snatched the baby before he had gone under with Foyet. Wordlessly, Hotch ripped off his Kevlar vest, then knelt and reached out. Morgan kicked his way over to the dock, holding the bundle up over the surface, and he passed it into the Unit Chief's shaking hands. He tore the cold, soaking blanket away from the crying child and quickly shoved the naked infant into his own jacket, holding him close.

Then he heard a snarl. He lifted his head, and stared. Foyet was standing in the water, dark blood staining his shoulder. He was holding a gun. It was aimed at Hotch's heart… and the baby cradled over it.

The shot echoed over the lake. And for a moment, Hotch's world ended.

It was the splash that snapped him back to reality. He stared in shock at the body floating in the water, sightless eyes staring up into the snowy sky, a small dark hole between them. What he couldn't see in the black waters was the cloud of blood and brain matter that was forming from the back of the head that had been blown away…

Slowly, he turned and stared at David Rossi as the elder man lowered his smoking weapon. Then, the world came alive again. Emily pulled Morgan from the water, and the man immediately stripped himself of the wet clothes from the waist up. Rossi was hurrying over, offering the freezing man his coat, which Morgan readily accepted. Then, the moon peeked through the clouds, and Hotch turned and looked down when he realized that the baby was crying.

And he laid his eyes on his second born son for the first time… The cold infant was in fact slightly pale, and his lips were blue. But there was nothing wrong with his lungs as he shrieked his displeasure for the world to hear. Hotch hugged the baby close, and they began to make the trek back to the cabin.

"Shhhhh… It's okay, Jason…" Hotch murmured, gently rubbing the baby through his coat. "Come on… it's going to be fine. We're gonna get you warm. And you're probably hungry. We'll get you fed, too." Emily and Morgan exchanged smiles as they listened to the man. "And we'll meet your mom, and your big brother and… and we'll check in on Spencer, and… He's gonna be okay, Jason… He's gonna be okay… He'll get to watch you grow up and you'll love him, and… and he…" Hotch trailed off and slowly came to a stop.

Rossi approached hesitantly.

"Aaron?"

"… He's going to be okay…" Hotch gasped, his breath misting on the air. He looked at Rossi. "… He has to be." And then he looked down at Jason.

"Come on. We need to get the baby warm." He said, and Hotch nodded.

They heard the chopper before they saw it. It landed in front of the cabin.

"Thank God…" Prentiss breathed. When they finally broke out of the trees, the chopper was already lifting off. Hotch looked half frantic as he watched the helicopter leaving, and if not for the baby he held, he would have run after it to try and go with his lover. But he caught a glimpse of Drs. Blair and Tsai in the chopper, Dr. Blair with her sleeve rolled up with an IV in it. In the glance he got, it looked as though a blood transfusion was being done directly from Dr. Blair to Reid. Haley was kneeling by Reid, gently stroking his cheek with one hand and clutching his hand with the other, talking to him.

Hotch stumbled to the house and up the front steps. He heard noises from one of the bedrooms, so he walked in. JJ stood in silence and watched the paramedics pack up their supplies. Hotch didn't see any of it. His eyes were on the bed, soaked in his lover's blood.

"Excuse me." Prentiss called, walking in. Everyone turned. "We have an Agent who needs to be taken to the hospital before hypothermia sets in." They could hear Rossi trying to get Morgan to get rid of his soaking wet (and starting to freeze solid) pants.

The paramedics leaped into action, and before Morgan knew it he was in dry scrubs and secured on the gurney, wrapped tightly in blankets. A moment later, Hotch got into the ambulance and sat by Morgan, who was bitching that he wanted to sit up. A paramedic gave in and set the gurney so Morgan could sit up, and the other handed Hotch a blanket.

"Let me see it." The man said. Hotch blinked and looked around for a place to set the baby.

"… Hope you don't mind." He finally said to Morgan, and as the doors shut and they started moving, he removed the newborn from his coat. Morgan watched as the paramedic draped the blanket over his lap and Hotch laid it down.

"Oh, wow…" Morgan mumbled, and he and Hotch stared at the baby boy. His color was better from his father keeping him warm, but he was already beginning to fuss at having to leave his nice comfy spot in the Unit Chief's jacket. But here, in the harsh light (which he also didn't like) Hotch finally got a good look at him.

"… He looks like you, Hotch!" Morgan announced excitedly. "Oh man…"

The paramedic just smiled and checked the baby over thoroughly. "Seems healthy. Let's get him warm and see if we can get him to stop crying so I can listen to his heart and lungs." Hotch nodded and wrapped Jason up in the blanket and cradled him close. He stared down at the tiny face. Slowly, the newborn calmed and quieted, listening to the soft murmurs of the man holding him. Somehow, Hotch knew that little Jason recognized his voice…

The paramedic had the stethoscope between his palms, warming it up. When it was warm enough, he reached out. Hotch folded back the blanket enough to expose the baby's chest, and the paramedic listened. He moved it around a few times, then sat back.

"He sounds great. You've got a healthy baby there."

Hotch simply nodded. He lifted a hand and ran a fingertip over the round, pink cheek. Morgan watched in silence as Hotch's face lit up into an amazed smile. The baby had opened his eyes. His beautiful dark brown eyes. Reid had been right… Jason had his father's eyes… but he had that thick black hair that Reid had when he was a new born… as Hotch recalled of his own baby pictures, he himself had been all but bald…

Hotch smiled and traced the baby's lower lip. It was full, and pouty… like Spencer's… His smile faded when his thoughts drifted to his lover. He held the baby tighter, and it grunted softly.

"Hotch." He looked up at Morgan. "Reid's gonna make it. He's got two really good things to live for sittin' right here, man." And he smiled. Hotch blinked, then slowly offered a tentative smile in return, and turned his gaze back to the baby. His newborn son's brown eyes had drifted closed, and he had fallen asleep.

"Derek." Hotch said, suddenly.

"Huh?" Morgan asked, surprised at being addressed by his first name.

"You know… Spencer was talking to me a while back. About Henry."

"… Yeah?"

"He's still amazed that out of everyone, JJ chose him to be Henry's Godfather."

"Don't know why…" Morgan chuckled. "JJ adores him. He's like her little brother."

"I know." Hotch said with a smile. "And… he said that you're like his big brother. And… he couldn't think of anyone he would want to be Jason's Godfather more than you." Morgan froze where he sat, shocked. He stared at the man. "And… Haley and I agree."

"What?" He finally managed to say. Hotch just smiled at the flabbergasted look on his agent's face. Then he leaned forward and offered Morgan the little bundle. Morgan snapped out of his shock and accepted the baby into his arms. He looked down and stared.

"… Wow… Hotch, I…" He looked back up at the Unit Chief. "I'm honored, man. This is…"

"Maybe this will pacify your mother for a while."

"Huh?"

"Tell her she's a Grand Godmother." Hotch explained, and Morgan chuckled, looking back down at the baby.

"Reid's right, you know."

"About?"

"… He looks like you, Hotch." Morgan said, smiling. "But he looks like Reid, too. I wonder if he'll have Pretty Boy's brains."

"Only time will tell." Hotch said, shrugging.

The little caravan arrived at the hospital two hours later, and Morgan and the baby were immediately admitted. Hotch was torn between staying with his son, and seeking out his mate. But then, Haley appeared. Hotch ran to her, and the pair embraced.

"Aaron…" She said, and then they stepped back and stared at each other. Then they spoke in unison.

"Where's Spencer?"

"Where's Jason?"

They blinked and stared at each other.

"… Jason's fine." Hotch answered first. "They've taken him to the nursery. Spencer?"

"… He… He's in surgery." Haley murmured. "And… they're struggling."

"Struggling?"

"… They had to resuscitate him on the way in… He's getting a blood transfusion but… there's a lot of internal damage. Dr. Tsai has several trauma surgeons with her and they're trying to repair everything, but…" Haley trailed off and sighed, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. "… His chances aren't good, Aaron." Hotch closed his eyes, heart clenching in his chest.

"Take me to him?"

"… This way." Haley said, and she led her ex to the OR's waiting room. The rest of the team joined them shortly, as did Dr. Blair. And before they knew it, they had been joined by Garcia and Strauss.

"I've dispatched units to the crime scene and to recover George Foyet's body." She said to Hotch. "I hear the baby is well?"

"… He… He seems to be." Hotch said, nodding.

"I'm glad to hear it. And… Agent Reid?"

"… No word yet." Hotch told her. Strauss nodded.

"Aaron and Haley Hotchner?" Everyone turned when a petite little redhead walked in wearing lavender scrubs. She smiled when Hotch and Haley turned to face her. "Dr. Tsai said that we were to come to you regarding the infant you brought in?"

"Yes." Hotch said. "How is he?"

"He's fine. Perfectly healthy." She said. "We were getting ready to feed him for the first time and… we thought you would like to do that." Hotch frowned, debating.

"Hotch." Prentiss said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Go on. We'll come get you if we hear anything about Reid." Hotch looked at her, and at the rest of the team. The next thing he knew, they were all shooing him out of the room. The little nurse led him up to the nursery two floors up, and Haley gave him a gentle nudge through the door.

"Go on." She said. "He's your son."

"Haley…" Hotch said, looking back at her with a smile. "He's yours, too." She just shook her head.

"I can't... not with his... REAL mother hanging between life and death. It just doesn't feel right. Not until I know that this is still what Spencer wants, or until he's..." She trailed off and shook her head.

"Haley. He's not going to change his mind. He WANTS you to be Jason's mother."

"You need this right now, Aaron. Go."

And so he went. The nurse made him drape a clean blanket over himself, then walked over to a little bassinet labeled 'Baby Boy Hotchner'. He was wrapped tightly in a blue blanket with a little blue hat on to keep his head warm. He was once again screaming. She carried him across the room and deposited the infant into Hotch's arms.

"Are you his father?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Good. It's always nice to have one to sign the Birth Certificate. Where is his mother? I don't know the whole story."

Hotch sighed. He didn't want to do this… but it had to be done. Spencer was adamant about it. And he would give the boy the world if he could. He would see that Reid's wishes were fulfilled.

"His mother will not be signing the certificate." He said. "Haley is adopting him. We are legally his parents. His mother's identity is classified, and will not be present on any documents. All you have to know is that the adoption was prepared long before he was born. And it is a closed adoption."

She just stared at him.

"Um… okay… At least… does he have a name? So I can label him?"

"… Jason." Hotch said, accepting the bottle. When the baby opened his mouth to scream again, he poked the rubber nipple into it, and a few drops of formula fell onto his tongue. "Jason David Hotchner."

The nurse said nothing more. She walked away to label the bassinet, and returned only to check on Hotch, and place a little bracelet around the infant's wrist.

* * *

Erin Strauss appeared at the nursery nearly five hours later. She saw Haley Hotchner asleep in the waiting room. She walked over to the nursery and peered through the window. And then she smiled. It was dark, save for a small side lamp. A nurse was sitting at the desk, working. Seven babies slept in their little bassinets, five wrapped in pink, two in blue. One bassinet was empty. She looked at the name.

'Jason David Hotchner'. Then, she found him.

Agent Hotchner was fast asleep in a rocking chair, the baby cradled in his arms. She had been mildly surprised when she heard that Haley Hotchner was adopting the baby. But she was pleased to know that this way, Agent Reid would be a part of his son's life. And Agent Hotchner would be a good father.

The nurse saw her standing there. She rose from her desk and walked out of the nursery.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." Strauss said. "When Agent Hotchner wakes up, please let him know that Agent Reid has been moved to recovery."

"I will." The nurse said. And Strauss took one last look at Agent Hotchner before heading home to her own family.

* * *

Everyone looked up when the door opened.

"… Hotch." Garcia said, softly. As one, the team stood. The man walked in and a nurse followed, rolling in the hospital bassinet. It was empty. Hotch was holding the bundle of blue blankets in his arms. "Oh…" Garcia breathed. "He… Is he…?"

Hotch offered the woman a smile. "He's perfectly healthy." He said, and the team converged on him. Haley walked in, smiling as they all crowded around for a look at the newborn baby. Hotch smiled and moved the folds of the blanket aside, letting them stare at the little sleeping face.

"Just please tell me that you didn't name him after me." Rossi snorted.

"… Alright." Hotch said, smiling. "I didn't. Spencer did."

"Oh God." Rossi groaned. "Why?" But Hotch didn't answer. The team went silent. Hotch stared beyond them at the hospital bed, and the pale figure lying on it. Once again moving as one, the team stepped away and Hotch approached the bed, and the young man resting on it. He silently took in the sight of the pale blue triceratops plushy by Reid's head.

"What's the word?" Hotch asked. "All I was told was that he had been moved to recovery and where to find him."

"Valerie will be back in a bit." Dr. Blair said from her chair in the corner. Hotch blinked, surprised. He hadn't noticed her. Hotch nodded, then looked back down at Reid.

"Has he woken up?"

"… No." Prentiss said. "Technically, we aren't even supposed to be in here. Dr. Tsai pulled some strings."

"Just like I pulled some strings to have the baby moved down here." Dr. Tsai said, walking in. She looked exhausted, but also refreshed from a shower and the cup of coffee in her hand. "I hear you have a healthy son, Agent Hotchner." Hotch offered her a smile, before looking down at his sleeping son. "May I?" He nodded and she approached, setting her cup of coffee down on the bedside table, taking the baby into her arms and smiling down at him. "He's beautiful. He looks like both of you." She said, looking up. But Hotch wasn't looking at her. He was staring down at Reid.

"… How is he?" He asked. Dr. Tsai turned and passed the baby off to Haley, who rested him down in the little bassinet that had been placed by Reid's bedside.

"… There was a LOT of internal damage to repair." Dr. Tsai said, staring down at her patient. "I'm going to be honest… for a while there, I thought I was fighting a losing battle. I didn't think he was going to make it… But he's a fighter, Agent Hotchner." She looked at the man.

"He stayed awake. It took everything he had, but he did it. With Haley's help." And she nodded to Haley, recognizing the woman's efforts to keep Spencer awake on the trip in to the hospital. "Until we had to put him under. But now it's up to him to wake up when he's ready. He has a lot of healing to do. He's going to need to stay in here for a couple of weeks. And he'll be getting all nutrients through IV. His digestive system can't handle anything passing through it right now. He's actually lucky that George Foyet starved him in that aspect… but at the same time… he's incredibly weak. He was dehydrated, and hypothermic… And he nearly died from blood loss. But he's not out of the woods yet. We've repaired all the internal damage and as you can see, he's still getting a blood transfusion, but… I'm worried about infection. We're going to be monitoring him closely, especially for a fever."

"He's still on a respirator…" Hotch murmured, staring at the tracheal tube running down Reid's throat. Dr. Tsai nodded.

"He can breathe on his own, but the fact is… as weak as he is I wanted to take as much as I could off of him. I have a machine breathing for him so that all of his body's resources can be devoted to healing. But I should warn you…" And she looked around to include everyone. "After consulting with several specialists, we've put him into a medically induced coma." Everyone stared at her. "And I'm not going to bring him out of it for at least several days… He needs this."

"… You've brought him this far." Hotch said, staring at her. "I trust you to bring him back."

"Hm… Don't worry, Val. No pressure." Dr. Blair called from the corner. Dr. Tsai just smiled.

"I'll check in on him frequently, Agent Hotchner." She said.

"As will I." Dr. Blair said. "And if any of you need to talk, you have my number."

"Thank you." Hotch said, taking Dr. Blair's hand.

"Actually…" Haley said, softly. Everyone looked at her. "Dr. Blair, there are a couple of things I want to ask you."

"Is something wrong, dear?" Dr. Blair asked.

"Just… questions." Haley said.

"What kind of questions?" Dr. Blair asked.

"Well… I guess… it's more… how do I answer questions that will be asked later."

"… Clarify." Dr. Blair said with a smile.

"… When Jack and Jason start asking questions." Haley said. Dr. Blair blinked, then slowly sat down. Hotch stared at Haley. "What do I do when Jack learns about the birds and the bees and where babies come from… and remembers that I was never pregnant with Jason? And what do I tell Jason when he finds out? What do I tell them when they ask where Jason REALLY came from?"

Hotch sighed. "Tell them the truth." He said. "That the adoption is closed and Jason's mother never signed his birth certificate because he couldn't. That Jason's mother must remain anonymous per his own request."

"So I tell Jack that his daddy fathered a child with someone else…?" Haley said.

"He'll know eventually." Hotch said. "You'll just have to tell them that they're half brothers. But that blood isn't everything."

"And what about when Jason insists on the truth?" Haley asked, walking up to Hotch and staring at him.

"… That will be Spencer's choice." Hotch said softly, turning and laying a hand on the cold, pale fingers lying on the sheets with a needle in the back of the hand.

"… And… what if he's not here to make that choice?" Haley said. The team stared at her, shocked. The fact that she would even suggest that in this moment when they were all crowded around Reid's hospital bed, waiting to see if he would survive his ordeal…

"Come on…" Dr. Blair said, standing and placing a hand on Haley's shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat and talk about this." And she guided Haley out.

"So..." Garcia said, slowly. "You're still going through with the adoption? You and Reid aren't going to..." She trailed off. Hotch just smiled slightly. JJ answered for him.

"Garcia..." She said, smiling. "Having a baby is a full time job. When I had Henry, Will quit. If Hotch and Reid were going to raise the baby together, one of them would have to quit." Garcia blinked.

"Do you really see Hotch or Reid quitting?" Rossi asked with a grin.

"... No, I guess not." Garcia admitted with a sigh, staring down at the baby. "I just feel that after all you guys have been through, you should be able to raise him."

"And we will." Hotch said, smiling. "Just because Haley is adopting Jason, it doesn't mean Reid won't have any part in raising him. In fact, Reid isn't just going to have a hand in raising Jason, but Jack as well. They may not know that Reid is Jason's mother, but they WILL know that Reid is their parent just as much as Haley and I are their parents. Haley and I will make sure of that."

"Now you make it sound like you and Haley are getting back together and you're ditching Reid." Garcia snorted, pouting. Hotch just smiled.

"Never." He said and reached out, brushing his knuckles over Reid's cheek, then slowly turned when Jason began to whimper and fuss. He picked up the baby and cradled him close.

"Shhh… It'll be okay, Jason." Hotch said, softly. Dr. Tsai slipped out and returned a few minutes later with a warm bottle. Hotch accepted it silently and Jason latched on immediately. In addition to having a good set of lungs when angry, he was a good eater, too. Much like his mother...

Hotch just pressed a kiss to Jason's head, then settled into a chair by Reid's bed to watch over him as the sun began to rise.

* * *

I just want all the readers to know, that in this last scene of this chapter, Garcia was your voice. Because all of you seem to want Hotch and Reid to keep the baby, I added this conversation in to address YOUR opinion on the matter in the fic, and give the reasons why I am doing what I have decided to do. And believe me... I struggled with this decision a lot myself. But it is final.

Next time, all things are resolved. We will get to see what happens in the future with Jason... More of an Epilogue than anything.

REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Unexpectedly Expecting

Hatochiiai a.k.a. Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING (what else?)

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

When Reid woke, consciousness was slow to return to him fully. He felt cold and heavy. And he was so tired. But something was in the back of his mind, forcing him to wake… there was something he had to do… something important…

Finally, he forced himself to open his eyes. The room was dim. And white. He was in a hospital. He turned his eyes towards a funny noise and took in the sight of a fluid pump with a half empty bag of fluids. He followed the IV line down to the back of his own hand. There was a pale blue triceratops plushy lying by his hand…

He frowned a bit. Something seemed… different. His eyes rested on his stomach under the sheets. His eyes slowly moved down to the shape of his feet under the blankets.

Wait… his feet. He couldn't see his feet while lying flat… not since…

His eyes widened and fear spread through his body as he suddenly realized what was different. His stomach was flat. It hadn't been flat in months… His lips moved slightly.

"… Jason." He breathed. He could barely hear his own voice. But in his mind, he was screaming. Jason. His son. His baby. What had happened? Had Aaron found him? Aaron? Slowly, he turned his head towards a dark mass in the corner of his eye.

Aaron Hotchner stood before the window, staring out at the falling snow.

"… Aaron." He managed to gasp. Then he watched as Hotch turned his head, before completely turning around. He saw Reid, and smiled.

"Welcome back." The man said, gently. But Reid wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the bundle in the man's arms. Hotch watched Reid's eyes widen.

"… Jason?" He gasped, and Hotch smiled, nodding as he walked over to Reid. "Is… is he…"

"He's fine." Hotch said, and slowly lowered the baby to rest in the little cradle that was the bed between Reid's arm and side, moving the triceratops plushy into the bassinet. The infant's head rested on Reid's bicep, face turned towards the bedridden youth.

Hotch sent a text message, then stared down at Reid. The boy was staring at the baby, a look of relief on his face.

"Oh… Oh God…" Reid murmured. "Oh, Jason… Aaron… you got him."

"Just like I promised." Hotch said softly, slowly sitting down beside the bed and caressing Jason's dark hair under his palm. He watched Reid smiling down at their baby, then lean down and gently press a kiss to the little head.

"… I want to sit up."

"What?"

"I want to hold him." Reid said, beginning to struggle to sit upright.

"Hey now…" Hotch said, standing and leaning forwards. "Hold on." And he grabbed the little remote control, pressing a button and watching Reid closely as the head of the bed began to lift. When Reid was in a half sitting, half reclining position, he helped the boy get comfortable. Then he gently laid the infant in Reid's arms.

"Dr. Reid." They both looked up as Dr. Tsai walked in, a smile on her face and a bottle in her hand.

"Thank you." Reid said, and she blinked, then smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank YOU for fighting." She told him, walking over. "Your son is beautiful. It was one of the proudest moments of my career when I signed his birth certificate." And she gave him a gentle hug.

"And… Foyet?" Reid asked, turning and looking at Hotch.

"Dead." Hotch responded, and Reid closed his eyes in relief. "Took a bullet to the head."

"You killed him?" Reid asked.

"No. Dave did."

"Rossi?"

"Mmhmm." Hotch responded. "He saved my life. He was going to shoot me." He left out the detail where Foyet was going to shoot Jason, too.

"… How long has it been?" Reid asked.

"I put you into a medically induced coma to aid in your healing." Dr. Tsai said. "Yesterday was a week from the night we took you from the cabin."

"So… Jason is a week old?" Reid asked.

"Yes." Hotch replied. "One week and…" He glanced at the clock and thought a moment. "One week, nineteen hours and four minutes." Reid smiled slightly, glancing at the clock and marking down in his mind the minute of his son's birth.

"Haley has been in every day to help me take care of him. AND you." Hotch said, smiling. "She loves feeding him… and… Jack is thrilled."

"Jack has met him?"

"Yes." Hotch said, absentmindedly petting the soft fur of the triceratops plushy (which had been a gift from Morgan... something about how Reid never had piles of dinosaur toys like any other kid). "He asked why Jason was staying in a room with you." Reid's eyes widened. "I told him that we had Jason in here with you because you got hurt protecting him from a bad man. So it was only right that you got to see him when you woke up." Hotch smiled. "He uh… made you a card." Reid turned and looked on the bedside table. Sure enough, there was a piece of construction paper folded in half like a card, covered in little crayon scribbles. "They've actually been in to visit every day. I think Haley's kissed your forehead and cheek more times than she's ever kissed me in the all the years we were married. She's... really been worried about you." Reid smiled at that, but looked down when Jason whined and squirmed. Dr. Tsai handed Reid the bottle and watched over him as he fed his son for the first time.

"… Rossi was okay with me naming Jason after him?"

"He bitched about it." Hotch admitted. "But… he was flattered. I'll be honest, though." Hotch said. "I would have expected you to name Jason after Morgan."

"Rossi has been a Godsend ever since we got together, Aaron. He's a mentor to me, and a mentor to you. I felt that it was right. Have you talked to Morgan and Garcia?"

"Morgan was… shocked. But he's honored to be Jason's Godfather. Garcia… well… she burst into tears and stole Jason for nearly three hours." Hotch said. Reid grinned. "Haley thinks they're both good choices. And she likes the name. Though she was hoping to name Jason after you."

"Oh God…" Reid groaned with a smile, but turned the attention back to his son. And he was still feeding little Jason when the team came in to visit.

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

* * *

"Uncle Morgan! Uncle Spence! Aunt Penny!" Heads turned in the BAU when two boys ran in.

"Wait, Jack!" Whined the younger, who was clutching a little pale blue triceratops plushy. "OW!" He tripped and toppled forwards.

"Hey there, Jason." Morgan grinned, kneeling and helping him up. "Hey, come on now… no tears. You're a tough guy!" And he wiped Jason's eyes as he bit his lower lip. Haley walked into the Bullpen a moment later, smiling. Jack was already in Hotch's office, telling him excitedly how he made a GREAT save at his soccer game, hence the massive grass stain on his soccer uniform. Hotch stood, smiling. He and his firstborn son walked out into the bull pen. Rossi was standing in the doorway of his office, smiling, and waved back when he got a shy wave and mumble of "Hi, Uncle Dave," from Jason.

"In case you couldn't tell…" Haley called. "They're exited about spending the week with their Dad and Uncle Spencer." And she turned and smiled at Reid. "Jason is already reading at a second grade level. We're going to go ahead and start him into Kindergarten this fall instead of waiting another year." Hotch joined them while Jack pounced his Uncle Morgan ("Ow! Watch the goods, kid!"), and Aunt Penny pounced little Jason ("Oh, my little Baby Boss Man!").

"And the tests?" Hotch asked. Haley smiled.

"Definitely above average intelligence." She said, and looked at Reid, taking his hand. "They predict that he'll be border lining on genius, but nothing nearly as close to what you are. He can read, and he can read very well for his age, but no signs of having an eidetic memory or anything." She shrugged, and Reid smiled.

"Thank God for small blessings." The doctor said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Le me tell you… growing up a genius is no walk in the park." Reid said. "I want to see him have a normal childhood. Like I had always wanted." Haley nodded, smiling.

"Dr. Blair recommends getting him into some physical activity." She said. "She's recommended this." And she let go of Reid's hand to dig something out of her purse, then handed Reid a brochure. Hotch read over his shoulder.

"… ATA Songham Taekwondo…" Hotch read.

"The American Taekwondo Association." Reid supplied. "The largest Martial Arts organization in America. It… Oh. Sorry." He mumbled, blushing as Hotch and Haley chuckled to themselves.

The three just smiled when Morgan's voice drifted back to them, "Aaron Jackson Hotchner, you do NOT play with a stapler that way!"

"Anyway, she said it could help with his focus and discipline." Haley said.

"Sounds good." Hotch replied. "Maybe you should get both of the boys into it."

"It's expensive." Haley sighed.

"I'll take care of it. For both of them." Reid said with a smile as they heard Jack exclaim "COOL!" as he opened a drawer to Morgan's desk.

"Hey, Hey, HEY!" Morgan yelped, and slammed the door closed. "NOT for YOU! HOTCH!"

"That's our boys..." Haley sighed, sharing an amused smile with Reid while Hotch leveled a look on his son. "So um… have a good week." And she hugged Hotch and Reid, kissing each on the cheek, then left.

"Alright boys." Hotch called. "Ready?" Garcia kissed Jason's cheek and set him down.

"Let's go, Dad!" Jack exclaimed, as if he hadn't negatively affected his Uncle Morgan's blood pressure. Jason shuffled over to them, clutching his triceratops and sucking his thumb. When he reached them, he tugged on Reid's pant leg. Reid looked down and smiled, then knelt and hugged the five year old close.

"Hey, Jason." He said.

"Hi, Uncle Spenner." The little boy said quietly, and wrapped his arms around Reid's neck as he picked him up. Reid grinned. Poor Jason was having trouble figuring out how to say 'Spencer' but Reid didn't mind the 'Spenner'. Before Jason managed to work that out, he was calling Reid his 'Uncle Sinner' which led to Reid being the butt of many jokes for a while, courtesy of Jason's Uncles Morgan and Dave. "Will you read to me?"

"Of course." Reid said, kissing the dark brown hair and staring into the dark brown eyes that looked so much like his lover's. He hugged Jason again, then turned to Hotch.

The team watched as the four walked out. Hotch and Reid walked shoulder to shoulder, Hotch with an arm around Jack, and Reid carrying Jason on his hip. They got onto the elevator. And as the doors closed, they watched as Jack hugged his Uncle Reid, and Hotch kissed Jason's forehead, then turned and kissed Reid. Then the little family was lost from sight, as they headed home to spend the week together.

That night, after getting Jack into bed, Hotch watched through the doorway as Reid indulged in a rare treat.

He smoothed Jason's hair from his face and tucked the blankets in close around him, then handed him the triceratops, named Cicero. Jason clung to it, yawning.

"Sleep tight, Jason." Reid murmured, leaning down and kissing his son's forehead. Jason smiled and kissed Reid's cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Uncle Spenner." The little boy said, smiling and blinking his sleepy eyes. "G'night, Daddy."

"Night, buddy." Hotch called, smiling. Jason watched as Reid stood and walked to the door. He watched his father smile and curl his arms around his Uncle Reid and the pair hugged. Then, the door was pushed shut until a shaft of pale light crept in through the three inches that remained open.

In the hall, Hotch drew Reid to their own bedroom and closed the door. Reid gave a sigh of contentment as he was embraced. And before he knew it, they were in bed in their pajamas (they ALWAYS wore pajamas to bed when they had the boys) and Hotch was holding him close. Reid shivered as he felt Hotch's fingertips trace the scar that marked the spot where he had been cut open to allow Jason to come into the world. Hotch smiled to himself, mind drifting back over the past five years... five very happy years... Hotch and Reid spent as much time as they could with Jack and Jason, who were always eager to spend time with the loving couple... well... aside from that six months when the Reid Effect had taken over... Poor Reid had spent that time in severe emotional distress when Jason suddenly decided that his Uncle Spencer was terrifying and wouldn't come anywhere near him. Fortunately, he had grown out of it by age three and for the week that they had the boys after, Reid (who seemed to think he had to make up for lost time) wouldn't put Jason down. Hotch grinned at the memory. And his mind swirling with that memory and many happy others, he fell asleep to dream of the memories they would be making in the future.

* * *

That night, it began to storm. Reid woke when he heard the door creak. And he smiled into the dark when he heard soft little feet crossing the room. In the light from the nightlight, he saw Jack and Jason approaching, Jack holding Jason's hand.

"Hey…" Reid called, gently.

"Uncle Spenner…?" Little Jason whimpered around the thumb in his mouth, and Reid smiled. Lightning flashed and Jason jumped, eyes wide.

"Scared of the storm?"

"No." Jack said as Jason mumbled "Uh huh."

"… C'mere." Reid chuckled, lifting the blankets. His son scrambled under them eagerly and slid over Reid to rest between Reid and Hotch. Then he cuddled close to Reid, clutching his triceratops and once again shoving his thumb into his mouth. Reid raised an eyebrow. "... Jack?" The older boy frowned a bit, but then scurried around the other side of the bed and slid in next to his father. Reid smiled and closed his eyes, curling an arm around Jason and holding him close.

"Uncle Spenner?"

"Mm hmm?"

"What's thunder?"

"Oh. Well, lightning makes it." Reid said, focusing on explaining it so that a five year old could understand. "You know how your hair stands up when there's a storm coming? And it crackles and sticks to your hands?"

"Yeah!" Jason gasped, and Reid heard Jack quietly say "Uh Huh."

"That's electricity. And there's a lot of electricity in the air when there are storms. When the electricity gets strong enough, lightning happens. And lightning is REALLY hot. You know how when you make S'mores in the microwave with daddy, the marshmallows get bigger when they get hot?"

"Yeah?" Both boys whispered.

"The air does the same thing. The lightning is SO hot, that it cooks the air! And the air gets bigger. But it gets bigger SO fast, that it makes a loud sound. And that's what thunder is."

"… Oh. Okay." Jason mumbled, not knowing that he was nuzzling into his mother's arms. Reid closed his eyes, savoring the moment of holding his son close, something he didn't get to do very often. Within minutes, both were fast asleep.

Neither woke when Hotch lifted himself up on his elbows and stared down at them. He smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Reid's cheek, and then to Jason's, then turned and kissed Jack's cheek, too. He then rested his head on the pillow, smiling when Jack wiggled closer. He closed his eyes and listened to Reid, Jack and Jason breathing, then fell asleep, with his precious mate and their sons.

All slept well.

* * *

END

* * *

Coming soon to a Fan Fiction site near you:

The Second X File

Please review


End file.
